The Epic Dantanchel Headcanon
by purrpickle
Summary: Co-written with pupofstuff. Curious about how some collaborations go? Well, here's one answer for you! For months now, pupofstuff and I have been bandying Dantanchel headcanon texts back and forth. These are them, faithfully transcribed onto the computer. A unique take on the saga of Rachel, Santana, and Dani. *Marked chapters contain varying levels - from M to T - of g!p content.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So this is an experiment of sorts. I and my friend pupofstuff (Alexa) have been texting a Dantanchel headcanon back and forth since October (of 2013). We've gotten so far into it and very involved into it that we're currently approaching what amounts to 80 pages on google docs. Originally we had planned to write this into its own fanfic, but we discovered that we're having too much fun doing it this way, and writing it out takes a lot more effort than we currently want to spend. So, after talking it over and polling people on tumblr, we've decided to share it as is, faithfully transcribed from our texts, like a snapshot into our minds and creative process. (The fact we've been talking about for so long without anything to show for it may have also contributed to this decision, too. :D) The beginning starts out very condensed due to the nature of the project, and if you're wondering, it's rated M because smut _will_ be coming.

_I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

Now without further ado, here is the first part of our response to the question: **_how do you think Dantanchel would get together?_**

* * *

_So I think Dani would the first one to make an innocent comment about finding Rachel attractive, like a, "Rachel's so cute, freaking out about getting Fanny," or something. Santana would deflect like she does so well, but I can see her tentatively bringing it up again when she and Dani are hanging out at Dani's place._

**Ooh, and then Dani is of course the one for it to click; and Dani being Dani doesn't wait for Santana and her to feel their way around, she just pins Santana to the couch so she can't get away, and confronts her about their mutual attraction to not only each other, but Rachel.**

_That is one way it could happen, but I think it would be more gradual than that. Like I don't think it would be so black and white yet._

**It could go either way. Like maybe she would actually be really nervous? Or do you think she would nudge Santana in that direction? Or do you think Rachel would do something about it?**

_I'm seeing Santana completely unwilling to even admit it's there. Because here's Dani, her first "real" lesbian, and she's soooo happy with her. She's finally getting a relationship right. I can see her holding on to it, and holding on to it until she can't take the guilt anymore and bursts it all out on Dani. It's not that Dani's not enough - she's more than enough! - and their relationship should be perfect and she loves Dani, but it's just not ENOUGH, and Santana hates that she can't stay fucking faithful with Dani, because this was supposed to be her finally happy ending._

**You're right, that does sound more likely. And then Dani comforts Santana, because she knows her girlfriend needs it… Does she leave for a while after that?**

_I think she would comfort her, but I can't see her, in that situation, staying as Dantana for a while. Because she still loves Santana, but she just needs time to think about things. Which of course makes Santana feel miserable. The diner would be unbearable with the tension, and finally Rachel would approach Dani for information. Which I think would really start the Dani being friends with Rachel as Rachel, and not just as her girlfriend's best friend. Eventually, I can see Rachel doing that 'let's hang out where I'll never show up but Dani will be there instead' thing for Santana (she still spends more time with Santana, but she also does hang out with Dani too - sure it's hard juggling the two, but Rachel REALLY wants to see them work it out because they're wonderful for each other)._

_I imagine Kurt would sit back and watch until he reaches for Rachel to ask her if she really knows what she's doing, becoming so entrenched in the Dantana situation._

**And then when Kurt asks her? Rachel heavily denies it? Or admits it with dread?**

_I think Rachel would be completely oblivious to everything. She honestly has never thought about, except for the natural appreciating girls' looks, either Dani or Santana in that light. She's just being a good friend, and in return is getting closer girl friends, which helps her with missing Finn. So when Kurt first suggests that something non-kosher is going on, she'd brush it off and laugh._

**And then she starts to notice how her and Dani interact? Like how maybe they touch a little too often, and with Santana, how the way they could talk could be considered flirty?**

_Yes. And maybe she starts to realize/worry that when Dani and Santana fully get back together again, she won't be needed or wanted around as much. Santana, meanwhile, is trying her best not to think Rachel and Dani's starting something, while Dani of course, has to tell herself that Rachel and Santana haven't started something. I'm not sure what the catalyst for everything to come out into the open would be. I'm also not sure how Dani would start being intrigued by Rachel, either._

**I think Dani sees Rachel practicing for Funny Girl, and when she sees her rehearsing, she can't help but stare.**

_Yes! Dani should help her with lines, and start to see the quirky perfectionist passionate girl she doesn't necessarily see otherwise. And. Got it. Ultimately, Rachel should sleep with someone, and then feel awful and unfulfilled about it - someone she really shouldn't have slept with. And being Quinn or not that she sleeps with, I can see her spending the weekend with Quinn while trying to get her mind straight. Anyway, after sleeping with whomever, Rachel should show up at Dani's where Santana and Dani are because she needs comforting. Nothing happens between the three, but when they all pile into Dani's bed, Rachel in between the two, she should fall asleep easily and contentedly. Snuggling all three becomes a common occurrence after that, too._

**Perfect! Except I don't think it would be Quinn; she already finished her experimenting with Santana. Maybe someone from NYADA, or some guy that keeps hitting on her at rehearsal. And after a hard day's work, they all cuddle on the couch, and while they are all physically comfortable, their minds are all conflicted.**

_I was thinking the director of the play, but couldn't really swing it in my mind. Yeah, her co-star. Makes sense and would add tension to her rehearsals. And yeah, Quinn's done. Definitely with the minds all a twitter._

* * *

**So last night during the wind storm, I couldn't sleep and started thinking how Dantanchel would be in a storm. I've always pictured Rachel as being terrified during storms, no matter what kind, and one night when Santana is chilling at Dani's, they hear thunder in the distance and Santana insists that they have to go back to her place since Kurt isn't there and Rachel is alone. So both head over, and just as they make it back, it starts pouring, and then they run upstairs to find Rachel under a blanket, tightly hugging her monkey. They both latch on and refuse to let go until Rachel stops shaking.**

_Oh my god! The monkey hugging thing. Dani, still slightly unsure about what she's allowed to do, as Santana's Rachel's best friend, volunteers to get up and make them vegan hot chocolate or coffee or tea. It's not like she's uncomfortable, or doesn't want to comfort Rachel after the initial threeway hug, but she just doesn't feel like it's her place, yet._

_We need to come up with an original character for Dani to have as her own friend._

**Ooh totally! I kind of picture a girl from the upper east side: rich girl that while she doesn't really understand Dani's life, she's still a good friend.**

**And with the cuddling, I think while Dani is willing to leave because she isn't sure, Rachel doesn't stop clinging, and Santana just smirks and mouths over Rachel's head, "There's no leaving once you start."**

_Yeah! Where did they meet? At college? Or at another part time job Dani's had? When would Rachel stop clinging?_

_Also, to keep the "Glee" flavor, Santana and Dani should sing to her._

**They met at Dani's night job. She's a bartender at the club in the girl's area (I picture her name being Mikayla?) Mikayla was pouting because her boyfriend had screwed up again. They got to talking, exchanged numbers, and have been friends ever since. Rachel only loosens when Santana and Dani have started to sing and she starts to drift off.**

_Ooh, I like that. A lot. So how old is Dani? Twenty one or lying about her age to get the job? Also, Mikayla should be African-American. That just seems to fit. As soon as Rachel starts to let go, Dani excuses herself, which slightly wakes up Rachel, who in turn rolls over and attaches herself to Santana. I'm thinking Dani should need some time to herself, trying to come to terms with how attached she's getting to Rachel. I see her as being that kind of person who just needs time to herself every once in a while._

**I was thinking that she would be black too. And you can bartend at 18 in NY (because what logic) so she doesn't need to lie. Though I think Dani is about 20. And when Dani walks away, Santana looks at her concerned, but can't move because Rachel is so attached, but after she finally gets free (this takes roughly twenty minutes anyway, so Dani has time to herself), Santana goes to find out what is going on with Dani.**

_Wow. That SO doesn't fly in the West Coast. XD Anyway, I think maybe Dani should also be remembering about her past and so will probably have to wipe tears and sniff when Santana finds her. Santana would probably get concerned that she's crying because of Santana wanting to be with Rachel, to be so close to her._

**Aww, baby Dani. :( But yes, of course. Would this be when they start to go into the feelings that are going around between the three of them?**

_No. I still can't see Rachel really start to figure out she's feeling something until about a week after the storm, when she realizes she doesn't stop thinking about how nice and amazing the two girls were. Because she first thinks she's still marveling at having two really good female friends. As for Santana and Dani, I think they should still be working on building their own relationship back up. It's not going to be easy, any of this, and who would want to bring it up in fear they're the only one thinking about it? And Santana's already lost Dani once because of admitting her attraction._

**That's true. Though I was thinking that Rachel would definitely remain oblivious at least for a bit longer. Do you think they would start distancing themselves from Rachel after that night? As a way to make their relationship stronger?**

_Oh, Rachel could definitely be oblivious to her actual feelings. I think she'd probably think about Kurt's warning that she's depending on the girls too much. So yes, Dani and Santana would start to distance themselves, maybe not consciously, and Rachel would start distancing herself, but at the same time, start to feel hurt that they're distancing from her, too, and vice versa. Rachel should start hanging more with Kurt until her play starts taking up more of her time. I can see Dantana and Kurtchel kind of splitting the diner into two parts, with slight, hesitant smiles whenever they catch each other's eyes. That's when Mikayla should crash the diner. :D_

**Oh yes yes. And Mikayla just has this HUGE personality. Like you aren't allowed to ignore her when she walks into the building. And as soon as Mikayla realizes something is off with Dani, she knows it's time to change things. And Mikayla doesn't care that Dani may like two people at once; Dani is her best and truest friend and just wants her to be happy.**

_Oh! Rachel should start a relationship with another girl, or at least go on a couple of dates with one when she starts thinking about the possibility of swinging more into the homosexual range on the Kinsey scale. I don't think it would be realistic if her first lesbian relationship would be with both Dani and Santana. I'd like to see her test the waters, first. Do research. About all things lesbian. Also, I LOVE that idea. She should, once Dani starts admitting to her (before Santana), tease Dani about getting the best of both worlds with girls like Santana and Rachel. Mikayla should invite Santana, Rachel, and Kurt to hang out with her at the bar during one of Dani's bartending shifts._

**Yes I love it. What if that's where Rachel meets that girl she goes out with? Mikayla's plan backfired a bit when Rachel hits it off with the girl DJing, and ends up scheduling a date.**

_YES! You read my mind! At first Rachel shouldn't really think of it as a date - more like she's excited to meet someone who will actually play (and HAS!) the songs Rachel requests and will talk to her about the classics - until she starts to read the body language. Cue inner turmoil but then acceptance. She's totally willing to try this out. (So should Dani bartend in a club, then?)_

**I couldn't decide between an Irish pub or a club, but yeah, I think so. And I think it would last more than a few dates, but into a full relationship. I don't want the reason they break up though to be that the other girl sees how Rachel feels about Dani or Santana.**

_Oh, definitely not. Should it be mutual or Rachel gets depressed a bit? Maybe Rachel's spending too much time at her play so they never have time with the girl's' conflicting schedule. More like a resignation break up? And I'm thinking the girl should be the stereotypical hipster butch-ish lesbian._

**Oh yes. Butch lesbian. I think that would be figured it really quickly though, if it was a problem that would come up within the first few weeks of trying to schedule dates. There needs to be something else underlying, but I don't know what.**

_Can you clarify the beginning of that text, please?_

**...I'm trying to figure that out more that I'm reading it again. XD I guess is they were having trouble meeting up, it would come to light much earlier, and things would fizzle out sooner than if they are already together.**

_I'm also unsure, but did you want them to become an official couple or just casually date? Like, how serious?_

**I was thinking official couple. But that's just me.**

_Okay, that's what I was thinking too. I wasn't sure if you were supportive of that or not. XD Some underlying reason… I agree it shouldn't be about Dantana. Okay, why don't we switch gears a bit and come up with a reason later - how do you think Dani and Santana react to this?_

**I think it causes both of them to throw themselves into the relationship even further. Like at first they don't know how to deal, because they're dwelling things they don't want and it's hurting them. They then channel the emotions into loving the other.**

_I agree. And it should be a healthy loving relationship, if a bit fervent currently. Santana should make snide comments sometimes - like Rachel's girlfriend is a stepping stone because she's boyish (and Santana and Dani are not - which makes both wonder about if they're even Rachel's type at ALL), but overall should be supportive as she is. Dani too. What kind of friend would she be if she wasn't? I think Kurt should ask the girls when the u-haul's gonna appear. He's given up trying to predict what Rachel's gonna do, so he's paying more attention to Dantana._

**I definitely see Santana making more comments than Dani. And Kurt would just kind of ignore Rachel's relationship… I think for whatever reason, Kurt may not like her.**

_I just read over my last message, and I don't think it was clear. Kurt would ask Dantana when the u-haul was coming. And I can see him ignoring it. I don't want to make him a bad friend, but I think he'd be caught up in his own things, too._

**I don't want him to be a bad friend, either. But I think he and Rachel's girlfriend just wouldn't click. Maybe Kurt starts feeling lonely since his roomies are in relationships and Blaine isn't in NYC. That might be why he focuses on Dantana more because he didn't click with Rachel's girlfriend. (I'm going to call her Sadie.)**

_I don't like the name Sadie. XD It's a dog's name to me. Got another idea? And yes. That makes sense Kurt would do that. Especially since he's avoiding Adam. Ooh! Can we make him end up sleeping with Adam? At least once._

**What about Abigail? And Rachel calls her Abs for short and they joke that it's because she loves her and so much.**

_I like that. Abs. Heh. How long should they last? And how intimate do they get?_

**I think a few months at least. Long enough that Rachel would be heartbroken, even if it's mutual, when they break up. And I would think all the way, if they are together that long.**

_Especially with her new persona Glee has given her. Anyway, yeah, dating enough that it starts affecting daily life._

**Mhm. Would Santana consider moving in with Dani?**

_I think she would consider it, but I think she's learned not to jump in too fast, even if she and Dani were good. She spends a lot of time there, but I don't think so yet._

**Makes sense. I think the song that Dani and Santana sing to Rachel during the storm should be, _You Are My Sunshine_.**

_I immediately got that stuck in my head, thank you. XD I was thinking Dani should move in with them for at least a week or so 'cuz of problems with her apartment._

**You're welcome. :D Maybe a blizzard? NYC gets a bad blizzard, and when the snow first starts, Dani heads over to be with Santana during the storm, and gets stuck there.**

_Love it. Should it be when Rachel's still with Abs? I know. Abs should show up with hot drinks and things, making Santana and Dani feel even worse about their jealousy, which they're still trying to figure out._

**Yes! Abs is honestly a sweetheart, and she wants Rachel's friends to like her.**

_Which makes it harder to come up with a reason they're going to break up._

**Maybe Abs gets a gig outside of New York, and wants Rachel to go with her?**

_I like the gig thing, but I don't think she would ask Rachel to leave New York. New York IS Rachel, practically, and she'd know that. I can see her wanting to try a long distance relationship, though. Rachel would have reservations, but she likes Abs enough to try._

**I like that. With the breaking up, do you think it will just be distance? Because I don't see either of them cheating.**

* * *

**I can totally imagine a time when Santana is at Dani's place and wakes up early (a.k.a. around nine) and hears the theme music, goes to explore in the living room and finds Dani on the couch with a pony stuffed animal.**

_That's so adorable! And you know she'd draw Rachel into watching it with her._

_And Kurt!_

**Both of them would get into it, sure, but Rachel would just eat it up. It really is in tune with her old self. She even begs Santana and Dani to accompany her to bronycon.**

* * *

**So when Dani, Santana, and Rachel start sleeping together (like actual sleeping) they have some trouble figuring out where to sleep. Dani and Rachel are the same height, and Santana insists she is way taller that she actually is. Rachel likes to be the center, but her early wake up tends to make the others grumpy. Dani has a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and get water. They eventually settle with Santana and Dani on the outside, Rachel in the middle, and whenever Rachel attempts to leave bed early, the other two simply pull her back in with hugs and kisses.**

_Rachel will put up with some of the kisses and hugs, but she's a professional and perfectionist, so she'd still insist on getting up early. I honestly can't see her being able to put up with much interference with that, and wouldn't be able to stay in the middle for very long. They'd have to switch, and some nights one or two of them will sleep on the extra futon because they need or want the space._

**I agree with the futon part; especially on the nights Rachel has a late show and can't make it all the way there. But I see her cutting back her routine a bit, with all the rehearsals, walking around the city, there just isn't the time or energy.**

_I agree with you on her relaxing a bit, and I tried to say that in my last text, but unless she's completely exhausted and not sleeping too much, she'd still exercise at least four-five days a week. I don't see that changing until she gets older. Those are an integral part of her and who she is, and when she psyches herself up for her personal goals._

* * *

_Rachel and Abs' breakup would definitely be just because of distance, and because their lives apart are getting too busy and unable to visit often, nor Skype or call too often. Like maybe one or the other starts realizing that they're using each other as friends much more than the intimacy they used to have. It would be amicable, and they'd still be friends, but each knows they're not "together" anymore, and are free to move on, which would mean they wouldn't talk very much after the breakup to protect themselves._

**Aww. :(**

_Alexa, you knew this was going to happen. XD What happens next?_

**I know, but still sad. But after, Rachel doesn't know what to do. She's sad about the breakup, and she wants to talk to her friends about it, but she feels like since there was no drama, it isn't worth it. But Santana catches her crying one night, after Rachel finds something of Abs' in her room, and Santana holds her and texts Dani that she can't come to her place, Rachel needs her tonight. Dani decides she should be there to help too. She brings ice cream, and snacks, and Santana and Dani comfort Rachel for the rest of the night.**

_I like that. I think Dani should show up randomly in the middle of the night, feeling useless alone at her apartment, and when Santana answers the door, Dani should hold up the food (to justify why she's there, of course), and go, "Surprise…" to which Santana should pull her in, chastising her for being out alone that night (which Rachel does as well, after hugging Dani first). And though Santana might feel jealous that her time with Rachel has been interrupted, she also feels happy and relieved that Dani's there as well, no matter Dani's early shift at the diner (she'll power through!)._

_I think that should be the turning point in both Dani and Santana not feeling like they're "competing" with each other to have time Rachel. Because Dani was feeling a little left out when neither Santana or Rachel asked her to be there that night, and worried that she'd, still, be intruding if she showed up anyway, but Rachel's smile and talk Dani had with Santana in the kitchen when Rachel took a shower proved to her it was a good thing she'd done. Rachel just hadn't wanted to inconvenience her, and Santana didn't trust that shifty-eyed dude on the subway to want Dani to risk coming over._

_I think Dani had been turning and tossing in her bed, missing her girlfriend and feeling depressed, having finally run out of ideas how to calm herself after cleaning her apartment didn't help._

**And this sparks the three of them hanging out again. Dani and Santana will invite Rachel out even though Rachel thought it was date night. It gets to the point where it's not DaniandSantana and Rachel, it's all three of them, even though they aren't together. It gets to the point where, when Rachel is over Abigail, she doesn't even look at other people when the three of them go dancing. There are a few times when Rachel feels a bit left out, when Dani and Santana can't keep their hands off each other.**

_To which then Rachel would turn to Kurt, starting another round of, "Aren't you ingratiating yourself with them again? Rachel. That's probably not healthy," and Rachel would reluctantly agree and try to pull herself away in that not-really-working-except-for-acting-a-little-awkwardly way, before getting swept back into the Dantana bubble, because darnit, Rachel loves her friends, and if they don't tell her they don't want her around, then there's nothing wrong. What's Kurt's opinion on this now, after Abschel happened?_

**Kurt isn't sure how to approach this, because while he wants to see Rachel happy and not sad about Abs, he worries that Rachel going to hurt herself when she has to separate herself because Dani and Santana want some alone time, and Rachel won't know where to turn because Kurt is not available, and Rachel doesn't have anyone else.**

_I think Kurt should pull Santana aside to talk to her, and maybe Dani too, if he feels comfortable enough._

**I think even if it wasn't exactly comfortable, he would do it anyway. Because Rachel is his first priority in this scenario.**

_God, how would that conversation go?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

_God, how would that conversation go?_

**Really incredibly awkward. Rachel would be at rehearsal for the rest of the day, and Dani and Santana would be cuddling on the couch. Kurt would sit down in the armchair and not say anything for minutes. He keeps fidgeting and eventually Santana gets fed up and tells him to say what's on his mind or else.**

**So Kurt would sit them down, and after a few minutes of silence, shakily explain that he thinks Rachel's relationship might becoming too dependent, and might be becoming damaging to her when Dani and Santana need some alone time.**

_I see Dani's mouth falling open, kind of how she looked when she said, "I'm not a lesbian." I'm not sure how Santana would react._

**They would both try to deny it; Rachel is their friend and would never do anything to hurt them. But then Kurt asks them the last time the two of them hung out alone for two hours without Rachel interrupting or showing up. It's been a while, but the scariest thing is, neither can remember ever feeling annoyed by it. And that freaks them out more than anything Kurt is saying.**

_I see Santana getting her defensive anger up, and she turns the conversation back on him before they get too far into it. Just because Kurt's feeling guilty about not having time for Rachel, it doesn't mean he has to tear down their friendship to make himself feel better. Both Dani and Santana are operating individually, and I think it's more afterwards that either lets themselves think about how they don't mind Rachel hanging with them. Dani, while Kurt's still there, would be one hundred percent behind doing damage control, offering up defensive excuses, "Save money if we three pay for things; they were already in that area." Things like that. She wouldn't allow herself to think about it too deeply at that point. Both girls are firmly in denial, if not just because both don't want to put strain on their relationship._

**Mhm… And Kurt doesn't really know where to go from there. He had hoped that saying this aloud would make the pair realize something at the very least, and having them continuously deny it, is making things not go the way he wants.**

_I think he truly thinks it's just a case of Rachel being pushy and dependent, and if he points it out to Dantana, that they'd automatically realize what was going on. But this reaction, while getting offended and angry himself, throws him for a loop. He doesn't suspect anything, but he doesn't know what to do now._

**Do you think Santana would lash out at Rachel after this?**

_You know, I think she would. With all of her guilt and emotions broiling, I could see her getting inordinately angry after Rachel does something slight. It's after Dani's gone home, and Rachel's late for dinner, maybe, because she'd stayed longer at practice than she said she would, and so Santana takes out her anger at Kurt on her._

**And this would be a moment Rachel is waiting for, subconsciously at least. For Santana to lash out at her, for her to finally get fed up with Rachel hanging around when Santana wanted to be alone. So she fights back too, and even if she doesn't mean anything she says, she needs to hurt Santana too.**

_Kurt, staring at the two, can't believe what's happening, and deep down he knows it's his fault. Even he's horrified at what's coming out of each girl's mouth. Santana's calling Rachel a selfish brat who can't be alone, and who still isn't growing up, and it's like Santana can't trust her anymore, and Rachel's yelling at Santana that she DOES have her own life, and she's SORRY she's living her dream while Santana's still floundering, and doubting that she even wants to be with them, and why not just move in with Dani already if she's so upset and doesn't want to see Rachel anymore._

**D: So much angst! I'm going to need some fun established Dantanchel soon to feel good about all this. And at that, Santana storms to her room, throws a bag together and leaves the apartment, leaving a confused and hurt Rachel behind.**

_When Kurt tentatively admits what he'd done earlier that day, unable to keep back the guilt from knowing he was the reason why this was so hot in Santana's mind, Rachel should feel betrayed and angry and even worse and after a verbal, "How COULD you?" she should head to Quinn's._

**She's lucky this is happening on a Friday night, because it means she doesn't have rehearsal for two days. She takes the train up North, and doesn't tell Kurt or Santana where she is heading. Kurt calls Santana freaking out, because he's not thinking clearly and can't realize where Rachel went.**

**And then Santana is too angry to listen to Kurt when he calls, so she turns her phone off. When she calms down in the morning, she listens to Kurt's voicemail and panics.**

_I think Kurt ended up calling Dani in the morning, begging her to get Santana to, if not call him back, at least listen to her voicemail_

**And then Dani would be incredibly disappointed in Santana, but she wouldn't get angry.**

_Dani would be disappointed in Santana for what? I don't think Santana wouldn't have told her about the fight when she suddenly showed up with her stuff._

**Oh, I was thinking Dani would have gotten it out of Santana after she got Kurt's voicemail.**

_But that doesn't make too much sense, unless all she knew was Santana breaking down on her and refusing to talk. I think Santana would be reticent about divulging what happened, exactly, at first, but I can't see Santana not coming forward about some things, especially since she told Dani she needed to stay at her place for a while, at least. Dani wouldn't allow her to keep all of it back, especially since Santana was raging and sobbing and needing her._

**Okay… What about when they both find out Rachel is gone?**

_I can see Santana not telling her all, so when Kurt gets her on the phone, that's when she finds out the nitty-gritty and get disappointed in Santana. She doesn't know what she would have done, though. Especially since she's been in limbo since the "discussion" with Kurt._

**That sounds good. I imagine Quinn would be the one to call Kurt and let him know Rachel is with her?**

_Once Rachel admits blithely during breakfast that she'd forgotten to. Alright. Wanted Kurt to hurt so she didn't tell him. What did she tell Quinn when she arrived?_

**Not much, just enough to explain why she left New York in such a hurry and without warning to Quinn. Basically that she fought with both roommates, and couldn't be in the house with either of them.**

* * *

**To jump ahead a bit to a bit more fluffy time, how do you think the trio would spoil each other after a rough day?**

_One thing they splurged on once they moved out into an apartment big enough for all three of them, was a big bathtub. That would be perfect for leaching the stress out of them. Aside from that, before that time, maybe they have a favorite restaurant?_

**They totally would. And the restaurant would be a small local place, especially once Rachel starts getting a little more famous.**

_Exactly. Where they can hang out for hours and not worry about being bothered. Hell, they're practically like family, especially since that one time Santana stepped in to help out in the kitchen when they were short-staffed, and Rachel and Dani helped waitress (because of course Santana's an actually damn good cook)._

* * *

_I think Quinn and Mikayla should eventually meet up and conspire together, but still down the road._

_Also, Mikayla should show up again soon, like maybe at Dani's apartment while Rachel's still at Quinn's, and Santana's with Dani._

**Oh, that could be hilarious.**

_I can see Mikayla having been feeling horrible at helping Rachel hook up with Abs (but not entirely because they were good for each other - she just hadn't planned it), and now, she can tell something's up with her friend and girlfriend. She should call Rachel to invite her to hang out again, only to hear that she's at Yale, and manages to make Rachel agree to go out later that week._

* * *

_Should Rachel drag Quinn back when she goes home, or show up at the apartment alone?_

**Drag Quinn back. Rachel needs support that isn't someone who lived in NY.**

_But only for that evening. Quinn does have afternoon classes on Monday, after all._

**Of course, Quinn is intent on maintaining her 4.0.**

_So now it's Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel in the apartment. Santana's still hiding at Dani's because she's still angry and upset to think that anyone would want her back. Besides, she doesn't think she can face Rachel, either. She's hurt and hurt Rachel too much. She's ruined everything, like she always does, and though Dani's wonderful, she starts to wonder if she should just leave her before she ruins them, too. Because how selfish is it to run to the woman she loves because the other woman she can't get out of her head? The one that Dani KNOWS she's in love with, too, and fuck it, Santana can't tell if she's hurting Dani by being there because of that (her), you know? ...This is one of those times she really needs Brittany or Quinn to talk to. Brittany because she'd understand, and Quinn because she'd slap sense into her._

_Eventually, after calling Quinn and finding out she's at the apartment, Santana and Dani should make their way over, but, ignoring Rachel and Kurt, Santana tugs Quinn into the bathroom (only shut area, I would think). Sitting outside, Dani smiling awkwardly as Rachel doesn't look at anyone and Kurt's playing a game on his phone it's so uncomfortable. They can hear Santana's voice rising and falling, as well as Quinn's getting more and more fierce, but no one can really make out too many real words._

**What would Santana be saying inside?**

_Quinn would be saying that it's the same old story with Santana, not being satisfied with what she's got, but that's not really it, is it? Because she knows how happy Dani makes her. It's not about how Dani's lacking. It's how Santana's been in love with Rachel for years, and only now, away from Lima and the old people does she feel comfortable letting herself admit it. Like it or not, Santana's going to have to deal with her feelings or give up on Rachel entirely, and right now, she's doing neither. It's not fair to anyone, especially not Rachel or Dani. And Santana's railing that that's fucked up, and she still denies it until Quinn hits a sore point (about needing to tell Dani), and Santana breaks down, saying that Dani DOES know, and she almost lost her because of it. She yells about what she's supposed to DO? Why can't she just have her fucking happily ever after? Because with the Abschel relationship, it's just gotten worse and Santana can't DEAL. SHE CAN'T FUCKING DEAL WITH *ANY* OF THIS. What the fuck's wrong with her? Why can't she just be happy with what she's blessed to already HAVE? She's basically repeating herself, barely able to listen to Quinn, who finally stomps out of the bathroom, points at Dani, and tells her to get the hell into the bathroom NOW and calm down her girlfriend._

_Then, while Dantana's in the bathroom, Quinn goes up to Rachel, pulls her to the other side of the room, away from Kurt. No more double talk, she says. No more avoiding. How does Rachel feel about Santana? And Rachel's mind goes blank. Santana? But she's with Dani, she blurts out, blurting out again before Quinn can snap at her, they're together. In my mind. Together…? And Quinn looks at her. So… She starts, stops, and starts again, what do you think about Santana AND Dani?_

_Basically Quinn's just up to HERE dealing with this triangle._

**Oh poor Quinn. And she's getting irritated with Kurt not saying anything, and eventually throws her arms up, and stomps out, but not before yelling that they aren't allowed to come to New Haven until they get their shit together.**

_Yes. Because Rachel's not answering her, and it seems like she's just shut down, heading into the kitchen to start making herself tea or something, and Quinn's mind's full of Santana saying, "She's always THERE. Rachel's always there, and though it's wonderful, you know, it makes it so hard, but Dani doesn't say anything, etc. etc." that she can't even deal with Rachel ANYWAY. On her way out, she punches, almost slaps Kurt's something, telling him HE needs to make it better. (I'm thinking this is on Monday morning, after Quinn had already spent the night.)_

**And since she absolutely can't miss this train unless she wants to miss her first class, and she will kill anyone who tries to stop her.**

_Legit. She will KILL them._

**So now it's Dani, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana standing alone in the apartment.**

_Because Mikayla had already planned spending her weekend with her boyfriend. Kurt's incredibly uncomfortable and still feeling guilty, Rachel's not allowing herself to think about anything, and Dantana's still in the bathroom._

_How is the Dantana conversation going?_

**Santana is on a fast track towards blind panic, her words close to no longer making sense. It's no longer a train of thought, but rather a runaway high powered engine about to speed off the tracks. Dani is new to this; panicky Santana is something she's only heard about. When Santana is forced to stop speaking for a quick minute to catch her breath, Dani doesn't let her start up again. She calmly, though firmly, asks what is wrong. Santana stares for a few seconds, almost hitting a full minute, until she starts to tear up and bawl.**

_I love you, I love you, I love you, Santana keeps babbling, pretty much the only thing Dani can make out. Starting to get worried that maybe Santana's cheated on her, or maybe Pezberry's actually happened, she finds herself start to tear up too, because honestly, Santana's breaking her heart and she doesn't know what to do. So she wraps her arms around Santana's shaking body, and it's only when Santana realizes that the hot liquid on her neck isn't from herself that she realizes Dani's crying, too. This only cements that she's bad for Dani, and she needs to leave before she hurts her more. Dani, of course, catches up to her at the door to the apartment._

**Rachel is trying to shut herself down, knowing deep down that the reason her best friends were fighting was because of her. Then Santana tries to run, and when Dani catches her before she leaves, she tries not to listen. But Dani is yelling now, "Dammit Santana! Please, just tell me what's going on!"**

**Dani tries to run after her, but Santana was an athlete, and Dani never was. She loses her pretty fast, and then races back to the apartment to grab her phone and start frantically calling Santana. But the second she does, she hears the buzzing of Santana's phone. Dani almost throws her phone against the wall, but catches herself before she chucks it. Rachel quietly approaches Dani, afraid of spooking her, and asks if she can help.**

_Kurt, meanwhile, is freaking out, almost hyperventilating, because he NEVER expected any of this. Dani's raking her hand through her hair and crying, but more angrily now, and repeating over and over distractedly, "I don't know - is she breaking up with me - I don't… I don't know…" She looks at Rachel. "Shouldn't I know? Rachel. We need to find her!"_

**Rachel doesn't know how to properly respond without increasing the panic. She's usually the emotional one, not the other way around. But no time like the present to learn. "Of course we need to find her. We just… Need to figure out where she would go." Rachel had a few places in mind, but nothing seemed right.**

_Sensing Dani needs the determination to keep fueling herself, Rachel shakes her head, pressing her hand against Dani's. Think, she says, where comes to mind first? The restaurant? Central Park? Yeah, like we'd find her in there, Kurt snaps, but Dani's glare shuts him up. Okay, okay, Rachel closes her eyes. Would she walk? Wait! Does she have her subway card? Turns out she doesn't, and not even her wallet on her, just a couple of bills, so it narrows down where she could have gone. (Honestly, I think she should just have made it to the entrance of the apartment before breaking down, having the sense of mind to stay inside.)_

**Santana makes it two blocks away, before realizing that she has no means of really getting anywhere. So she heads back to the apartment, but doesn't go upstairs, because she can't handle it yet.**

_YES. But she made it far enough that she got soaked, and had to wait until someone walked in to get back inside, as she also forgot her key. All this just makes everything worse._

**About half an hour later, the three in the apartment decide to go look for Santana. When they find her sitting on the stoop, Kurt and Dani help her up while Rachel runs back upstairs to get some water boiling and towels ready to dry the girl off.**

_Santana's shaking and pale, and it's the worst anyone has ever seen her. Maybe Kurt thought it was her being dramatic, but not now. There's obviously something going on with Santana, and if she won't talk to any of them… He gives her the number of the therapist he'd been seeing in secret to talk about Blaine and his life with._

**Santana is incredibly reluctant to go; how on earth is she going to talk to a stranger about this?**

_Besides, she's an incredibly proud woman, and it's just - she's just not ready yet, okay? And maybe she'll never be ready. Anyway, Santana can't look at anyone. She's still crying, and she wants to be alone, she think, but Rachel's still pushing tea into her hands, Dani's violently rubbing a towel through her hair, and Kurt's fluttering around. Suddenly, Santana husks, "Booze. I need to get drunk."_

**All three know by now that when Santana wants to get drunk, there isn't much one can do to stop her. Most of the time, it's for fun and Santana is very aware of her limit. And since everyone would much rather this happened at home, instead of some bar where it can be much harder to keep track of someone. So Kurt grabs the glasses and Rachel grabs the liquor, while Dani won't leave Santana's side.**

_Rachel really doesn't want to have Santana do this. She really doesn't think it's right, but when she slowly brings up her dissent after Santana takes her first sip, Santana snaps at her. She's not an alcoholic, okay? Just, the day's been shit, it'll help warm her up, and fuck, she just needs some fun, kay? Give her that, and she'll get out of their hair, okay? In a burst of weakness, she scrabbles for Dani's hand, give her a moving out party, eh?_

**Rachel freezes at the moving out line. Santana wasn't actually thinking about moving out, was she? They had promised, two years together no matter what… She wouldn't actually leave, would she?**

_Of course she's fucking leaving. She's been told to, hasn't she? And it's not like she feels pretty damn comfortable there any more, at least not now, she doesn't. Rachel's only getting more hurt, and Dani can't stop this waterfall. Kurt's just a stuck bystander, but his hands are shaking as he takes his own drink._

_And make someone else have all the emotional upheavals._

**Yes yes exactly.**

_I think it should be Dani. She still feels, to some extent, like an outsider, and it's obvious Rachel and Santana feel deeply enough to have this emotional fire between them._

_So where can she fit in that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again, _I am in Italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks means a sudden change in the general subject.**  
**

* * *

_So where can she fit in that?_

_(I'm thinking Rachel's still in her emotional upheaval, too.)_

**Well Dani loves Santana, more than she may care to admit at times. But Dani is terrified of her growing attachment to the group, since she can't tell if they feel the same. Dani starts to become a little more protective of Santana. She won't even accept the others being concerned about her eventually. Won't talk about the help Santana needs, that all the girls need.**

**Dani starts to also revert a little bit, to her old self that could be considered a bit of a player. She had grown from that long before she met Santana, but she deals with all this by barely flirting with others (including Rachel).**

_Okay, so Santana's struggling with thinking she's good enough and should stay, Dani's going overboard with her attention AND flirting because she wants to feel wanted and worth staying with, and Rachel's drowning in guilt because of what she's caused and how she can see everyone crumbling, and somehow, in some sick way, she's falling harder for both girls (she's finally acknowledging how she's feeling). She wants to think she can fix them, you know?_

**Rachel eventually decides that the best thing to do right now is to fix Santana and Dani, and ignore her own feelings.**

_It's Dani and Rachel who end up kissing first. In the supply closet for the diner, Dani set with the task of bringing out some supplies, Rachel tagging along, and Dani's just overcome with how flirty and supporting she's being with Rachel. So, in a moment of weakness, Rachel having leaned in or over her, allowing the scent of her shampoo to reach Dani's nose, she kisses her, arms settling on either side of her shoulders, bodies barely touching but Rachel's back is to the wall with her hands barely pressed against Dani's waist._

**They stand like that for a few minutes, unmoving feeling that special spark that they aren't sure if they should feel. Dani tentatively tries to push for more, still caught up in the feeling of Rachel, but Rachel freezes and then back off. Hand covering her mouth, eyes wide with shock, Rachel runs out of the closet back to the floor.**

_She's a professional, so she schools her expression, brushing off Kurt's words. Inside, her mind is racing, but only allowing herself to glance at Dani and/or Santana over her shoulder, she just knows she doesn't want to be there when the truth comes out - but if Dani doesn't tell Santana by that evening, she will_

**That night, when everyone is at the apartment, Rachel pulls Dani aside and asks if she had told Santana yet. A look of guilt crosses Dani's face, and she admits that she doesn't know how to tell her. Rachel insists that they have to tell her, before things get out of hand. They agree to sit Santana down and tell her together.**

* * *

_Going back to drinking night, it eventually turns into one of those crying emotional no you can stay here PLEASE stay here we need - no, we WANT you to stay here, but it's not until, in the morning, a very bleary-eyed Kurt who's dying even before he gets to work, tells her she's going to owe them dinner for how much pain he's in because it's all her fault that she really gets it. The rest of that night had been very awkward until everyone was drunk enough to pull out the karaoke and call for a surplus of takeout, and they had all crashed on the floor, Kurt as their pillow, and Rachel falling asleep holding Santana's hand, Santana's other arm slung over Dani's waist._

_Things still weren't perfect, though. There was a cloud hanging over everyone, and it seemed like everyone was walking on eggshells. Santana was still in fight or flight, Dani was flirting more and more, and Rachel herself even more into the play. And then Dani kissed her, and here we are._

* * *

_Santana knows something's up, but she's not sure she could care. Things have been up for a while, and barely anything has gotten solved (even if she is seeing that therapist twice a week under the guise of 'tanning'). Kurt's bowed off to bed, Dani's about to take her leave, but Rachel's cornered her at the door, and it looks like they're quarreling softly. Concerned, but also wanting just to crawl into her bed so she can cry herself to sleep again, Santana halfheartedly asks the two what's up._

**Rachel cuts Dani off, who was going to try and duck out again, and pushes the blonde back into the living space. Rachel asks Santana to please sit down on the couch, they had something to discuss with her. And of course Santana's anxiety makes her jump to the worst conclusion. After calming her down though, the three sit down, and after a minute or two of silence, Rachel is about to tell, but it's actually Dani that ends up blurting out that she kissed Rachel.**

_Santana flinches, then demands that Dani's CHEATING on her? No, no, Dani shakes her head, already crying, it was just a kiss, and it ended quickly. Rachel decides that her part is done, and she escapes into her partition, deciding it wouldn't help anything if she points out that Dani had tried to deepen it. She's doing her best not to listen in, putting in her earphones, and many minutes pass until suddenly, eyes red and practically vibrating with energy, Santana storms into her part._

**Santana starts yelling, her words practically incomprehensible, and Rachel is frozen on her bed. What could she say to calm Santana down? Rachel gets up from her bed, slowly, and goes to put a hand on Santana's shoulder.**

_Rearing around, Santana's hands cut into Rachel's shoulders. "It's not fair," she's trembling, and Rachel realizes, somewhat in relief, that Santana's not blaming her - no, she's more like begging, railing that it had happened between her and Dani, and Rachel's heart is pounding, and she can't look away from Santana, and even though her brain is screaming at her, she doesn't move away when Santana kisses her._

**Rachel is even more confused than when Dani kissed her, though she likes it just as much. When Santana pulls away, Rachel sees Dani over Santana's shoulder. It's confusing because when she looks at Dani, it's not anger on her face, but a mix of desire and confusion.**

_And… Resignation. But then guilt swirls up, and Rachel pushes Santana back. "Stop it!" she screams, "I'm not - I can't do this to you! I'm not going to be responsible for breaking you guys up, okay? I'm not!"_

**Dani and Santana look at Rachel in shock, because thinking about it now, breaking up had never crossed their minds. At most, they worried about a big fight. The two attempt to placate Rachel, but she isn't hearing them. **

_I have to disagree. Santana had been thinking about breaking up for a while, remember? And I don't see either her or Dani being calm about this at all. They'd just been fighting, all their insecurities getting snapped back and forth - Dani's flirting, Santana's keeping herself emotionally away from Dani, etc. And now, even if Santana had kissed Rachel to make it "equal" between her and Dani, it doesn't make it right, and Rachel starts to think that maybe Santana kissed her just in spite. Used her to get back and Dani, and she doesn't like that. Not at all._

_I also don't think Dani would find Rachel and Santana kissing arousing at all. Especially not now. It's a slap in the face, even if it's hypocritical to think that. Santana knows how to hurt her, and this hurt her, and it's not okay. Hypocritically, it's not okay._

_This night is not going to end well for these three. The idea of "three" and not just their own feelings for the other two as two separate things would come easily, especially with all the hurt flowing between them._

_Basically, the way I feel is that they're just deconstructing each other and feeding, spreading their unrest among each other._

**So how would they deal with it? Would this erupt into a fight? Would the three separate from each other for a while?**

_That's what I was trying to figure out. I mean, I can't see them baring everything now, rather, more likely, putting it off and off because getting up the nerve to talk to two instead of one one-on-one would be a tough thing to do. No, got it. Dani should go home alone and then call in sick for a week at the diner, when Rachel and Santana decide they need to go over and make sure she's all right. Pezberry should talk the next day, after they have a sleepless night (the day after the kisses)._

_Dani's heartbroken, jealous, and freaking out that Rachel and Santana are now together and won't want anything to do with her. Basically, she's a wreck. Mikayla will have camped out at her apartment, and answers the door when Rachel and Santana show up._

**Mikayla loves all three girls, but Dani is her priority. When Santana and Rachel show up, she steps out of the doorway so Dani doesn't notice who is at the door. She questions them, needing to know why there are here. If they've come to break up with Dani, they can turn around right now, and never come back. They both insist that's not why they're there; they just need to make sure she's okay. Mikayla stares them down, and while one side of wants to keep them all separate to avoid any more pain, she also knows nothing is going to get better until someone finally talks. So she lets them in, but makes sure to point out that if they hurt Dani anymore than they already have, they will pay for it.**

_At this point, what have Santana and Rachel decided? That they're just going to forget the kiss ever happened, that they're still friends, or something else? I can see Dani being a priority, and Rachel would NEVER take Santana from her. Wait, I'm not even sure Rachel would admit she's attracted to Santana yet._

**I don't think so either. Rachel would never want to split them up, and would much rather just forget any of this ever happened.**

_She can do it. There's nobility in being self sacrificing (and she doesn't REALLY feel like she has proprietary over Santana [at least not romantically], so it's different than when she'd gone after Finn when he was with Quinn), and if there's one thing about Rachel, it's that she'll be noble about love. Dantana love each other, and that's all there is to it. (The fact that she and Santana are now having random "weird" moments and shivering when they accidentally touch each other and she's not paying more attention to Santana's mouth - it really doesn't mean anything. It doesn't. [When it starts happening with Dani, too, she only doubles up on her denial. She shouldn't feel these things, so she doesn't. End of discussion.])_

**Dani accepts it, because she too wants to end this. Rachel leaves them alone so the two can make up. But when those things happen to the others as well, Santana and Dani sink into denial as well.**

_Rachel goes out for coffee with Mikayla, but she only makes it half an hour before she breaks down in front of her. Mikayla's just so non-judgmental and calm, sweet, and she'd easily switched to talking about the play. But Rachel's overwhelmed, and she only makes it five minutes into her explanation of how her rehearsals are going that she's suddenly crying. It's mortifying. They're in the coffee shop, tucked away in the corner near the fireplace (because cafés with fireplaces are cool), and she's crying. _

**(I'm pretty sure they're warm. ;p) Mikayla is kinda lost, but she tries to comfort Rachel and find out what is wrong, what is causing this breakdown.**

_(Hush you. XD) I'm not sure how much Rachel would admit. She's just heartbroken and devastated and no matter that she tells herself she's doing the right thing, it still hurts._

**She may tell Mikayla that she's lonely, and a little lost with her feelings, but definitely not everything. And then Mikayla would inadvertently give her the perfect advice.**

_Which would be…?_

**Telling her that she can't hold back, that she needs to be completely honest with herself and others, because otherwise nothing will ever happen. If it's good or bad, at least it's moving forward.**

_I like that. I think she should still wait a week, for herself and for wanting to see how the girls are doing._

**Yeah, Rachel is still hesitant to talk to them, but eventually decides to just go for it. She asks the girls to come over/be there for dinner, and orders dinner for them all.**

_She's flitting around the loft, even going so far as to tell each girl where they should sit, basically barely managing to keep herself calm enough as it is. Santana, of course, can barely go so long without cracking, finally snapping at Rachel to calm the fuck down and tells them what's going on when Rachel barely allows them to speak while they're waiting for the food to arrive._

**Rachel stops moving, and is silent, when a knock at the door spooks them. Rachel pays for the food, and then the three sit down in an awkward circle. They divide up the food, and after another minute of silence, Santana gets frustrated enough to yell at Rachel to just say what is on her mind already. **

_Drawing in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and slowly, purposefully setting her utensils down, Rachel's voice trembles as she asks for them to allow her to talk without interrupting, as she really needs to get this out._

**Santana is about to protest, but Dani silences her with a look and agrees to let Rachel speak. Rachel speaks, in the quietest voice either girl has ever heard her use, and says, "I know this will probably sound odd, to both of you, and I will completely understand if you feel the need to leave after this. I… I have just come to the conclusion that if I don't say this now, it will never be said, and then things will only get worse. But well… I, I have feelings. Towards both of you. I like both of you, emotionally and physically. Neither one is greater than the other, I just feel this… Attraction to both of you, and I don't know what to do with it."**

_"I don't want to infringe on your relationship, and this doesn't mean I'm expecting you to just… Understand and feel the same way back. If you need me to go away, I've already arranged to stay somewhere else if - if needed. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't think I've intentionally been ingratiating myself into your life, because I haven't. I swear."_

**After Rachel finishes, Dani and Santana are silent. They have no clue how to react. Eventually, Rachel takes their silence as a sign of disgust, and with a sigh, says, "Let me just grab my bag. I'll be out in just a minute."**

**Rachel heads into her room, quickly picking up a bag that she already had packed just in case something like this happened. She takes one more look at the girls, and leaves the loft. It takes a few more minutes for the two girls to become aware again. By the time they do, Rachel is long gone.**

_No, I don't like that. Letting Santana storm off earlier was one thing, but I can't see Dani or Santana letting Rachel get away with doing so. It's finally time to just TALK. I think Dani would exclaim, just as Rachel's standing up, "WHAT?", which makes Rachel flinch and drop back down._

_(Besides, I think it's time to give them and the readers a break and pause from all the running away.)_

**That's probably true… Hehe. I kinda want Dani to start ranting in another language, just cause, but that's irrelevant lol**

**I'm not really sure where to go from here to be honest lol**

_Me neither. I'm thinking we should get to writing it first and we'll know. XD_

**That sounds like a plan. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Once again, _I am in Italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks means a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

**That sounds like a plan. XD**

_Can Dani's foreign language be French? I don't know why, but want that to happen. :D Like, even if she's Latina, she's been speaking French with Mikayla?_

**You know, never do learn where she's from. Maybe she's from New Orleans, and speaks Creole?**

_That would be AMAZING. Except she doesn't have a 'Nawlans' accent. I just wasn't sure if we would do any other language than Spanish, as Demi's Latina, but now that I think about it, that's not really fair as she wouldn't necessarily, automatically speak Spanish, if English wasn't her only language._

**Well we're not sure how long she's been in NY. If she's 21, left home at 15, and then tried her hardest to lose the accent. Maybe Portuguese?**

_It's hard for me because I've only heard Dani speak in Love, Love, Love, and half of that she was singing. So… I do like the idea of her doing her best to get rid of her accent, so I'm totally up for Creole! Do you know it?_

**Yeah, that could be a challenge, because I don't know the language at all.**

**I know it's similar to French, but that's it.**

_Well, we could always do the, "...she rattled off something in a language both realized they couldn't understand most, if not all of it," and then have Dani translate, and when Dani speaks, have it in English but with italics, though I've always found that lazy. Try to find someone or an online translator? Isn't it like, and I'm totally guessing her, French-Haitian-other?_

_I also want to guess Spanish/Cuban, but that's only because of geography._

**Yeah it's something like that. I know its official name is French Creole but I can't remember where the other influence comes from.**

_I'm sure we can research it. As well as my brother probably has a better idea. I like this. Dani and New Orleans just seems to fit. Just don't ask to see her bead collection. XD_

**Oh that would be an EXCELLENT one shot.**

_How would you want to write it? Someone finds her collection and asks about it, or once they find out she's from New Orleans, then they ask about it?_

**Well I think they should be joking around (established Dantanchel) and maybe they're watching TV and it's set in New Orleans and then Santana makes a joke about collecting beads if they ever go down on vacation all together. They already know Dani is from there at that point. When Dani blushes heavily, Santana and Rachel tag team where one of them keeps Dani on the couch and the other goes to find the beads in Dani's room.**

_Yes. I have to say that the more I think about Dani being French Creole, the more I like it. Or, at least growing up around it. Her best friends spoke it, and she spent a long time with them and started picking it up, the girl her parents caught her with was..._

**Well she would have had to have more than just a friend influence for it to be so ingrained that she reverts back in times of stress. Maybe Latina mother, Creole speaking father?**

_I like that. (Stereotypically) Catholic mother, so not very accepting to go along with it being her walking away, but Dani's still religious in her own way._

**Maybe she switched over from Catholic to Unitarian Universalist? I know a girl in GSA that is.**

_I like that. I still would like her to have her cross tattoo, which would work, yes?_

**Mmhm. She goes to church every Sunday she can, and while she would never ask her girlfriends to join if they don't want to, but she does say grace.**

_So angry Glee covered that tattoo up. I like this. Santana eventually picks up some religious tendencies from her girlfriends that she doesn't do already from her upbringing, and it's really not difficult as some people would think. Ooh, headcanon: on Easter evening, after church and brunch, Santana always dressed up as a sexy bunny. :D_

**ANOTHER ONE SHOT. Oh god. Santana's parents were religious, but when Santana started realizing she was gay, she left the church because she was terrified of everyone's (parents') reaction. Then when her parents did accept her, she just never went back. So it ends up with them going to temple with Rachel, and then together to church on Sunday.**

_But her parents did support her? Just her grandmother did not?_

**Mmhm. But she still was nervous about church. While mom and dad were okay, what about everyone else? She was terrified, and while at home she participated in prayer with her parents, she stopped going to service.**

_Oh! Okay. I read your text wrong. Yes. She's confident in her gayness, but she can't help still feeling awkward and out of place. She'll worship God in her own way, though likes to think most of what she does is because of herself and not a higher power. Of course, when Dani had her accident of falling after being pushed down the Subway stairs and was in a coma for a couple of days, she lit a candle at the hospital chapel and barely ever stopped praying (she even prayed to Jewish God and Buddha and Krishna and Apollo and everyone else she could think of, too)._

**D:**

_Don't worry. All she got from it was a broken arm, massive headache, and numerous bruises. She was lucky. Her replacement guitar helped cushion her fall, though she had to buy a new one. It was completely by accident, and luckily Rachel and Santana had been there to do first aid and keep people from walking on her._

**And then they spoil their girl like crazy. She may be fine, but the others insist that they must shower with her everyone to prevent her cast from getting wet.**

* * *

**Rachel has a tendency to overwork herself, and when this happens, she always ends up tired and sick. When she was in high school she would push through it, no matter what, but now Dani and Santana refuse to let her do that. The second they notice, Rachel is forced into bed, under a pile of blankets, a stack of movie musicals, and cuddles from her girls.**

* * *

_There was a time when Santana freaked out and had a crisis of faith half a year into their relationship. Things were going too well, for the circumstances, and she was left waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because it had to, right? She kept her thoughts between herself and her therapist, but Daniberry knew something was up because Santana was edgy and snippy all the time._

**Santana may think she is good at hiding her feelings, but honestly she wears her heart on her sleeve. Her girls know when she isn't feeling right.**

_They're also well acquainted with Santana's tendency to self destruct herself and her relationships, and though they want to let her work out whatever it is for herself, Daniberry still can't help but worry and stress over it, too, but don't quite confide in each other, and for a while there, it almost seems like they are all going to crash and burn. But it was the simplest thing that brought everything into the fore: Santana slipping and falling into the same fountain New Directions had danced along._

**And while Daniberry panics for a minute, when Santana comes to the surface sputtering and blushing profusely, they all end up laughing and hugging and all getting wet in the process.**

_And when they're all piled into their bed, giant mugs of hot chocolate for Dani, tea for Rachel, and heated eggnog for Santana (she found a place that sold it all year around, booyah!), still laughing and shivering with Santana in the middle, Santana quietly starts admitting what she'd been feeling, seamlessly transitioning from bravado about how she even made slipping into a fountain badass._

* * *

_We should address how their "coming out" goes. With Kurt, Quinn, Rachel's dads. Santana's parents, and possibly down the road, Dani's as well._

**I see Kurt not being very accepting, if anything confrontational. Quinn is shocked, and not perfect about it, but overall accepts that her friends are happy.**

_It helps that Quinn had suspected things, while Kurt had been completely oblivious. After all, Rachel was straight, and you know he doesn't believe in bisexuals. *rolls her eyes* And maybe he'd been thinking Abs had been Rachel's stereotypical college experience girlfriend._

**Quinn is definitely more observant. For some reason, I don't see Rachel's dads being very accepting to it.**

_I can see them thinking Santana "corrupted" her. Not into being gay, but in being delinquent and "leading their little girl on". After all, Santana's never been one of their favorite people for most of Rachel's high school career._

**Mhm. Though I always got the feeling that Rachel didn't really tell her fathers about who was bullying, or even that she was being bullied.**

_If they had been as really invested in Rachel's life like they supposedly had been (seriously, they go to all of her shows, how come they weren't there for Night of Neglect? I have SO many issues about that damn "nobody showing up'. None of their parents? NO ONE? *growls*), then they'd be cognizant of their daughter's emotions and involved and can easily read between the lines because they know their daughter._

**It's things like that that make me think that Rachel's parents aren't as involved as she makes them out to be.**

_My headcanon is that once she got old enough to become her own person, they started slowly giving her more space. Not neglectfully, but more like they trusted her, and if she ever really needed them, they'd be there._

**Maybe. Though things that make me think Rachel didn't really talk about who her bullies were is that her dads were okay with her dating Finn, who was one of the perpetrators.**

_It would not surprise me if Rachel kept all of that to herself. She hits me as one of those people who brushes off everything that she can to keep herself focused on her goal, though it builds up with time. Honestly, I think she's deeply depressed but doesn't realize it because she thinks it's not worth addressing._

**That makes more sense to me. So Dani and Santana would be seen as corruptors, distracting Rachel from her goals.**

_Yes. And Papas Berry haven't seen a trio work before, and it's just not something they're comfortable wrapping their heads around yet. I think they'd probably be stuck seeing Rachel as barely a young adult, still, even if they sent her off to live in New York and trusts that she'll keep herself on point. I think it shouldn't help that their first taste of Santana and Dani didn't go so great._

**Surprise visit when they walk in on the girls? Or too cliché?**

_I think they had a surprise visit right in the middle of one of Dantanchel's super fights. All have strong personalities, and with the stress of Rachel's dads coming up to visit (to which they showed up a day earlier than expected without telling her), it just made everything more strained. So Rachel's teary and frustrated, Santana had gone off on a rant, and Dani had passive aggressively been blank and harshly unconcerned. Also, Rachel hadn't told her dads yet, so when they came upon the scene of Santana yelling at their daughter, Rachel yelling back, with Dani not helping by sliding in bitchy comments of her own, ending with Santana packing a bag and storming off to crash somewhere else, Rachel running into the bathroom, and Dani making no move to comfort her as she had to go to work… Yeah, not best impression. (Or is that too __cliché_?)

**I think it depends on the kind of feel we want. Kind of funny and oh damn, we should go with dads walking in on two girls having their mouths attached to their baby girl's neck, or down the route of angst and make it a fight.**

_I think angst, because it's not like the dads even just walk in. They will have to knock, and I think it's more likely they'd be stressing, because Rachel's worrying about telling them. Besides, I don't think I've ever read it this way._

**Alright, angst it is. And yeah, it's not the even a little common.**

_Besides, I can see Rachel getting upset that Santana's pausing to answer the door, that it's more important than talking this out. Petty, but realistic._

**Definitely something Rachel would stress about. And then her fathers showing up would only make it worse.**

_Of course, it's their fault for showing up without telling her, but it's not like Rachel can tell them that. I think Dani should get off work after Papas Berry have gone to sleep, so she can do her best to apologize without feeling watched, and both know Santana's at Mikayla's. Kurt, thankfully, had opted to spend that weekend in Lima._

_Only, it turns out that Mikayla can't keep Santana, so Santana ends up slinking back home at around three AM, when their restaurant closes._

_Santana's also kicking herself because what a way to meet the parents. Even if they only think she's their daughter's roommate and Dani's girlfriend, it still doesn't bode well. That just makes her eventual slinkage back to the apartment take even longer. Honestly, she hadn't even stayed mad for that long. She's also worrying that she'll wake the dads up when she gets back into the apartment, and she really doesn't want that happening._

_Don't think it won't stop her from calling out the Papas Berry if they to front on her, though._

_When she steps into the apartment, it's pitch black, but at least Santana knows enough that the Papas Berry have been given Kurt's partition. Tiptoeing into the kitchen, she grabs a glass of water before trying Rachel's bed. It isn't until she's already pushed the sheet aside that she realizes both girls are up: Dani, wearing glasses, is playing a game on her phone, and Rachel's reading a book with help of her head-lamp._

**(I can't stop laughing at the mental image of Rachel with a head lamp.) No one says a thing when Santana comes in. They know a proper discussion needs to be held, but it's late, Papas Berry are asleep, and they just want to sleep. So the other two pull the blankets aside and Santana quickly snuggles in with her girls. They'll hash it all out in the morning, but for now, bed.**

**Rachel inherited her love of early rising from her fathers. They wake up before the girls do, and in true dad fashion, let themselves into Rachel's room without asking. They then walk in to see the three of them are curled into each other, legs intertwined.**

_I don't know of any dad who never at least knocks. Where's the personal space I believe they've had given her her whole life? I don't want this to be so __cliché_! No, please no. I can see them hanging out in the kitchen and deciding to cook breakfast while they expect Rachel up soon or going out to explore their little girl's neighborhood.

_Honestly, I want Rachel telling them, out of the blue, as they never expected it._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So this is where the headcanon suddenly jumps forward in time. Inspired by the song Incredible by Celine Dion feat. Ne-Yo (which I highly recommend people listening to if they want to experience what I was feeling), it was originally meant to be its own one-shot, but of course it exploded once we got into it. This is also the first of our many split-offs. Heh.

Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

_Okay, so I was listening to Incredible on repeat while I was driving in to the gym today, and I thought, because my headcanon for that song is when Rachel is a very popular Broadway actor, Santana's a very popular actress, and Dani's the lead singer for a very popular band or something, like, maybe what Pamela Lansbury turned into. Anyway, in public, Santana and Dani are in a committed relationship, and Rachel's their best friend, and they're always showing up at each other's things like 'you buy one, you get all three'. Anyway, it's not weird to see Daniberry hang out, or Pezberry to hang out, or whatever, and everyone knows they've been friends for YEARS so it's not surprising to see how affectionate they all are with each other (even if Dantana's the "actual" relationship). Of course, there are people who are convinced it's actually Pezberry who are together and Dani's a beard because Rachel has to be seen as straight or something, or Daniberry stans, and even those who are all for Dantanchel (we don't talk about those who ship the girls with boys). Any thoughts so far?_

**This is what I've kind of always thought. Or like, on events where there is no way around the plus one rule, the three have a rotating pattern for who goes to what.**

_Exactly! There have always been whispers now and again, but pretty much everyone around the girls are loyal and just laugh off the worst of the questions. Only, suddenly, a couple pictures of Rachel and Dani kissing on a beach surface in some gossip mags from when Daniberry (and Santana to join them later) vacation on a private tropical beach - thankfully tasteful kisses, nothing too torrid - do people really start clamoring. Magazines tout it's the end of Dantana, Santana's heartbreak - betrayed by her best friend!, Dani's a lying cheater, Daniberry's secret hook-ups going on for years, etc. etc. However, aside from being angry about being photographed, Daniberry's keeping silent. Santana, suddenly getting slammed with calls while she's finishing up her shoot on her movie, lets out a barrage of angry expletives at anyone foolish enough to come to her personally, even if she doesn't seem bothered at all by the content of the pics (either she believes they're photoshopped or she has emotions of steel, professionally getting this movie finished, sources state). Her official statement reads that it's a private matter, and please respect her need for space at this time._

**While the three would love to come out as all being together, they know while being gay in itself isn't the career killer it was, saying you're in a three way relationship definitely is. So the girls decide they need to stay on the DL, and once the media has found the next new thing to hound after, they can stop being so secretive.**

_And this works - for a while. Except this time it's a blurry, barely focused picture of Rachel and Santana tipsily kissing on the balcony of Jesse St. James' manor at night during one of his parties, that makes waves. About three months after it's been pics of romantic Dantana and happily friendly Daniberry and Pezberry and Dantanchel, the controversy amps up again. Dani, who's on tour, just angrily rolls her eyes at the press, saying nothing, and suddenly there's two camps: those who say it's Santana's turn to get payback at her girlfriend, sleeping with Rachel to get even with Dani, and those who lash out at Rachel for getting her mitts on Dantana, trying to break them up for some egotistical, cruel need to be in the spotlight. There are those who are waiting for explanations, agreeable to not jump to conclusions, but their camp is small. Fortunately, almost accidentally, this drama seems to make all three even MORE in demand and help their careers, in twisted ways, and Rachel even manages to salvage her spokesperson roles with whoever she's spokespersoning for. Dantana's already openly gay, so anything they endorse don't suffer at all._

_Basically, their private lives are in shambles, but their public lives and careers are booming._

**There is animosity that grows between the three, that starts because they're mad that people are prying. It starts as resentment that they got caught, and it starts with being aimed at Rachel.**

_I can see how that would unfortunately happen. It doesn't help that Rachel's chafed for years how she's just "the best friend", always forced to play it safe when the other two can be as open as they want to be. Even worse, it was she who suggested them doing that, so long ago. Because she was so focused on her career, and just seemed easier for her to do that if she also didn't have to worry about homophobic backlash or gossipmongers. I don't think she would have approved of the arrangement all throughout the years, but unfortunately it's too late._

**_Rachel had hoped that at some point one of them would bring up a change in the dynamic, but neither ever did, too comfortable, and thinking Rachel was still okay with it._**

_Oh god. I can see her heart steadily breaking over the years. Oh Rachel. *cries*_

**_Poor Rachel. D: Eventually Rachel hits her breaking point, and leaves. No fight, just a note explaining why._**

_Before that, she's spending more and more time at her other friends' houses. Her rehearsal runs late? It's not odd for Rachel to just bunk with someone else than make her way to where they're all living together (with the press having ALWAYS a field day with that, and especially lately, even with all three's differing schedules). She doesn't want to hurt anymore, and she doesn't want to feel betrayed any more. Santana and Dani's reassurances are getting hollow and angrier, and she just… She doesn't feel like she fits with them anymore. That they're done with her. She's the weak link, the interloper (at least in the eyes of the public), and it's starting to look the same in their private life too. So she leaves. She takes the bracelet they all have to symbolize their relationship, hires movers to get her clothes and everything else when Dantana's out, and a couple of photos. But the rest, she doesn't bother with. If they really want her or want her to deal with her stuff, they'll find her. (Also, listening to the song over and over again, it HURTS how much it's perfect for this story.)_

**When Dantana comes home that night, they're a little tipsy, and they come through the door giggling and kissing. Santana calls out to Rachel, while Dani is busy trying to remove Santana's dress. Santana keeps calling, while they retreat to the bedroom. Santana guesses Rachel is in the bedroom with her headphones on. When they enter the room, the pair tumble on the bed, but when Santana's head collides with the mattress, she immediately notices that there isn't a third body where there should be. Santana stops Dani, who had been attempting to give Santana the biggest hickey possible, with a "Where's Rachel?" and the two look around, realizing things are missing from their bedroom.**

_Sitting up, trying to keep herself upbeat, Dani suggests they look in the bathroom. Because at first glance, the amount of stuff gone correlates with the times Rachel's donated to charity before. But no, Rachel's not there, and dread rises in both women's chests. "No, no," Dani protests, Santana starting to cry to cover up anger when she finally spots the note on the kitchen table._

**Santana grabs the note, hands shaking. Dear Santana and Danielle… And at that, Santana couldn't read any further. Rachel never called Dani Danielle unless it was serious.**

_Dani drops the letter when she first takes it from Santana, but manages to read it through watery eyes at the same time Santana's dialing Rachel's phone. It rings and rings, but Rachel doesn't pick up, and Dani can barely get past the first few lines before she's snapping her own phone out to try herself._

**The two leave message after message, until they fill her inbox. They keep sending texts, but receive no response. Eventually, they both receive a text from a friend of Rachel's, which simply states that Rachel is safe, and she has no desire to talk to them. Tomorrow the three will meet up and discuss the financial side of it all.**

_That knocks the breath out of Dantana's chests. Financial situation? How…? FINANCIAL SITUATION? What about THEM? Their life together! Love! Santana and Dani can barely look at each other , now feeling sick and guilty about how they came home. Retiring to the living room and bathroom respectively, Santana to try and relax with a bath and Dani needing to play some Guitar Hero, they both end up texting Rachel through the night, sobbing and stumbling into bed together where they collapse into each other._

**They don't receive a reply until the next day. It's a quick short text from Rachel, explaining where to meet her and what to bring. She has some papers for her to sign and then they'll part ways after that.**

_She doesn't want to leave them. She has to. She HAS to be this detached so she can survive this. It's what's best for them, for the future. She doesn't know how she's going to make it through seeing Santana and Dani again. She's afraid that they''ll touch her. That Santana will touch her waist and kiss her, and that Dani will grab her hand, hugging her and not letting her go. After staring at each other, Santana and Dani send a text back, agreeing only if Rachel will let them talk, and to give them time to cool down before making any big decisions. She owes them that. It takes Rachel a long time to answer because she starts sobbing too hard to do anything else._

**THIS HURTS TOO MUCH TO CONTINUE**

_Sweetie, it has to hurt to get better! Remember the song? They didn't even know if they'd make it. I'm just trying to figure out if Rachel is going to try and date someone else in between, or stay completely single when they try to figure everything out._

**Honestly I think she wouldn't date anyone. She would throw herself back into work, accepting deal after deal, not allowing any time to think. Thinking hurts.**

_Yeah, I was more thinking along the line that she'd date someone for publicity's sake, but I think she'd be past that by that time. She has more respect for herself, even if Dani and Santana left her raw._

**It would take a while for Rachel to date someone, even for publicity's sake, yes. The two women she thought she would spend the rest of her life with have, in her eyes, abandoned her.**

_They've thrown her under the bus, and it hurts her even more because that's clear to her, but Dantana's not getting it. Not completely. That day, when she sees the two, words are said, hearts are broken even more, and though they end up having one last love-making, tear "I love you"s slipping out, Santana still catches her slipping out in the early morning. "Always running away," she husks, holding onto Rachel's wrist softly enough she only has to pull away, but hard enough that Rachel can feel her tremble, "I thought you were done running." And Rachel looks at her, at Dani who had shown up at the door of their (not anymore) bedroom, just dressed in the hoodie Rachel always loved on her, and swallows, keeps her chin up, whispers loud enough to be heard but low enough to hide the breaking of her voice, "I thought you were, too," turns on her heel, and walks out of the apartment. Ignoring Dani running out behind her, calling her name and begging her to stay, it early enough there's no paparazzi out, Rachel thinks unkindly, she gets into the first taxi, and cries herself all the way back to where she's staying._

**There it all is. I got it all. And now I'm going to cry.**

**When Mikayla finds out what happened, she shows up at Dantana's door with the ultimate judgement face on. Dani may have been her friend first, but these two messed up HARD, and Mikayla is going to make them see at least that much.**

_God, how tangled this thing is. Their history together, their love for each other, and all wrapped up in needing to be aware of everything they do or how they seem in public… Mikayla's going to have trouble getting through to the girls, I think. Especially with how hurt and stubborn and 'in the right' they think they are. After all, even though they know how stupid they're sounding, Rachel had agreed, and had been the one to suggest this arrangement. Besides, Mikayla doesn't understand, as she's not a celebrity (ouch ouch ouch)._

**Then Mikayla would just get angrier and angrier, eventually blowing up at the duo. How DARE they talk to her like that? Also, of course Rachel would suggest it, but that was years ago! How on earth did they never consider the burden she was under all these years? How could they never think about how Rachel was dealing?**

_You two can be OUT, she'd roar, be public! Open! Enjoy being together without worrying about ANYTHING. But Rachel couldn't - EVER! She had had to be on guard, feel less like an equal partner in this relationship because she could NEVER have what she wanted, and got EVEN LESS from you two! You honestly think she LIKED always doubting her relationship with you two? That she wasn't important enough to be acknowledged away from your bedroom? How would YOU feel, especially after you two started blaming HER for expressing her feelings for you in times she NEVER HAD A REASON TO PRETEND? Getting angry at her for LOVING YOU? And you wonder why she left. She didn't fit in your own precious world anymore, and, I can't believe it, but you didn't see it coming. You ever think, maybe, THAT'S why you're so hurt? When you should be ASHAMED of yourself instead? Because suddenly she's gone when you two were practically already gone from her? Hurts, doesn't it? Good. Now maybe you can get your heads out of your asses and understand what's REALLY going on._

**Dani and Santana are looking more and more uncomfortable, like they're starting to see where Mikayla is coming from, but both refuse to say they were in the wrong. When Mikayla sees this, she almost growls, and then takes her phone out. After she types on the screen for a second, she pushes the phone in front of the girls' faces, making them look at the article on the screen. It's a piece about one of the most recent premieres that they had all attended, and listed the top ten best dressed ladies there. Dani, Santana, and Rachel were of course all among the chosen (it's a personal insult to Kurt if you think they wouldn't be) but the difference in the photos, is that in every photo Santana and Dani are in, they are together, wrapped in each other's arms and in love. Rachel however, always appears alone, neither of them with her at any point on the red carpet. They click on some other links, and find the same thing, over and over again. Dantana standing together, happy as can be, while Rachel is constantly alone. Besides posing with an occasional co-star, or sharing a laugh with a friend, Rachel never seems to have someone by her side. Upon realizing this, the girls finally break down, realizing what had happened.**

_Before they break down, they shake their heads and look up an event where they know they actually attended together. It's better, but not by much. There are the requisite pics of all three with their arms around each other, all together and two by two, and it's striking how much happier and radiant Rachel looks as opposed to the other event. But still, all of her touches can be construed as platonic, while Dani and Santana are obviously together and in love. They're all happy, but eventually, Dani and Santana notice that there's a marked distance appearing between Rachel and Dantana. They're together, but they're not "together". It's Dantana and Rachel, not Dani and Santana and Rachel. It's subtle, but there's no doubt in Dantana's minds that Rachel's all too aware of it. How had she never said anything? Santana and Dani feel sick. Had they… How had they really gotten so comfortable in their roles they'd done this to Rachel?_

**Mikayla snatches her phone away from them, still incredibly angry. NOW do you get it? She yells, do you understand what you've done to her? And then Dani gets angry, yelling back about why didn't Rachel talk to them, why didn't she say something, they would have listened! They love her, they would do anything for her!**

_I just want to slap (metaphorically speaking, of course) all three women (not Mikayla). My response will come in a bit after I gather up the needed 'gird my loins' protection for myself, my GOD._

_And Santana would chime in that it wasn't THEIR job to know what Rachel's thinking or feeling. Mikayla would stare at them in disgust. Do you even HEAR yourselves, she'd snap harshly, you don't even SOUND like someone who understands what being in a relationship is like. No wonder she felt separate from you._

_And you ever think she'd know you'd respond like this? Or laugh it off. Seems to me Rachel knows you two better than you knew her._

_With that, knowing she wouldn't get much more out of talking to them, Mikayla would walk out, heading back to her place where Rachel's been staying. She loves her friends, and she knows they're not really that dumb, but it IS beyond the pale, and she just… Needs to know they're gonna work it out. All three of them do love each other, and it's really not Dantana vs. Rachel, but for now… She knows a lot of talking will have to happen, when all three are ready to do so._

_I don't want this to be Dantana vs. Rachel, but unfortunately the situation lends it to that. Heavily. _

_I think, in this installment of the series, we should delve into all three of the women. Their thoughts and motivations and fears and yearnings. They've fought together through the years, and it's certainly not their first almost-crumbling time, but this is the worst. Compounded by the tabloids and their own worst fears and anxieties, all three are going to backfire their relationship with the other two. Dantana's gonna feel guilty about being able to lean on each other when Rachel can't, but they're also going to cling to each other, too. Rachel's gonna know this, which will make it worse for her. Also, I've been thinking. Rachel should have her own apartment, for appearance's sake, even if most of her stuff used to be at the Dantanchel house. They'd have the money to keep it up, and they had perfected the rotating schedule to keep the paparazzi off of them. This'll set up either Dani or Santana showing up to try and get Rachel to talk to her… And finding the locks changed._

**Who gave you the right to send me these things at work, huh? :P**

_I did. :D_

_To Dani and Santana, it's like Rachel's shutting them out. Refusing to see them, and making it clear they're OVER. They're blindsided and hurt and left reeling._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

_To Dani and Santana, it's like Rachel's shutting them out. Refusing to see them, and making it clear they're OVER. They're blindsided and hurt and left reeling._

**They end up almost shutting down. They don't leave their apartment, canceling engagements. Nothing that involves fans though, because they love their fans too much. But otherwise, they practically drop out of the social realm.**

_Entertainment news sites are going crazy, rumors and theories flying around. Dantana is taking time to save their relationship, with Rachel shoved out because she was the cause of their rift. One or more of the girls have resorted to alcoholism or drug addiction, and Rachel's off in rehab, as it was the drugs that made her throw herself at Dantana. Things like that._

_Vilifying Rachel is the brand new thing, and it just crushes Rachel more - because of her past, because of who she is, and because Dantana (seemingly) aren't denying it._

**Rachel ends up angry. She tried so hard to make things easy for the three of them, to allow them to have a peaceful life even while in the public eye. But now Dantana isn't doing anything to stand up for her, and she's sick of it. So she starts stepping out into public, accepting dates from people that she doesn't really care about. There's even one point, where she agrees to do some nude work, if only to try and get a rise out of Santana and Dani.**

_It's her rebellion stage she never truly got in NYADA._

**Mhm. This time, there isn't anyone to stop her, and she's angry at the world. So it's not even tasteful nudity, it's a movie deal that's downright sexualization, and it doesn't even hit her that she did it until much later.**

_Also, she goes out with the people, but she can never get physical with them. Doesn't even try. Her stomach rolls, disgust spreads through her body, and she just ends up thanking them for the date or evening, sends them off, and crawls into bed and crying herself to sleep. As for the movie, she pulls out of it at a very bad time because she can't stomach it in any way, but she knows she'd never respect herself afterward, even if it puts a black mark on her in Hollywood. She'll deal._

_(I was thinking she'd have no problem posing for Playboy, though.)_

**When the Playboy issue comes out, Dantana doesn't have any idea it's happening. So when Dani is at a newsstand, trying to pick something out, she spots Rachel on the cover. And immediately feels bile in her throat. She buys the magazine, and runs home before taking another look at it.**

_Oh god, this hurts. What are these women doing? They're doing everything wrong. They really need to see Rachel on-on-one, and they know it, but it's not happening. When Santana sees the spread, she gets enraged. They're staring down at the magazine, and Santana (or Dani) has to rush to the bathroom to throw up. They're losing her. They're really losing her. It isn't until later, when Dani actually manages to read the interview, that she starts to see how flippant and detached and DEAD Rachel is. While she doesn't say anything bad about Dantana, she isn't particularly respectful, if that makes sense._

_Somehow, news of Santana's rage and fury at Rachel gets leaked to the press._

**Someone in the complex may have overheard Santana yelling about it.**

_So now the mags are pitting Rachel and Santana together. I'm trying to think - - oh! The red carpet event for Santana's new movie, they almost make it through without running into each other, but then, in front of flashing lights and cameras, Dantanchel come face to face. They all immediately start tearing up, and though Dani tries to drag Pezberry away from the media, Santana can't help snapping at Rachel for the Playboy spread. Rachel can't help snapping back that she's a grown woman and Santana has no control over her._

**Does Rachel have a reason to be at the premiere? Cause otherwise I think she wouldn't go. Maybe she sung the single version of an original song, like Demi did for Let it Go? Anyway, this of course is all recorded and immediately hits all the newspapers.**

_YES. She sang the singles version. And even though she still didn't want to go, I think she HAD to. Like, she was expressly ordered to by her agent. Also, I was thinking a bit more would be said at the premiere, but not sure what._

_I'm also thinking it's the time their agents start planning to have an intervention, or the old glee gang (if you truly believe in Glee's universe), but it's truly getting out hand, either way._

**I think getting the glee club involved would be redundant. I think it should be the agents.**

_The agents who are highly aware of the women's relationship, and trying so hard not to say I-told-you-so, but actually liking their clients enough to rather see them work out for real and not just publicity._

_Can you imagine the marriage counselor they send the three to? What they'd have to put up with?_

**Those poor agents. XD**

_By now, the Dantanchel triangle is big news. Everyone's salivating to figure out what's going on, and it's a whirl of stalking paparazzi and media news outlets. A flurry of activity everywhere… Except in the same room the three with a moderator are in. Stone cold silence, because at this point, Dani assumes there's nothing to say - they're done, and that's it; Santana can't open her mouth because she knows she'd blow up and she's trying NOT to say something she REALLY shouldn't and force Rachel to never-ever come back, but it's taking its toll and she's practically vibrating with roiling fury, holding on a thin string until Rachel opens her mouth to say something, and all hell will be unleashed; and Rachel's just dead - she has no emotions, because Dantana has betrayed her beyond everything she'd experienced before, and she doesn't want to say anything or react because she doesn't want to hear anything more from the two who ripped out her heart and doesn't want to hear how much they never loved her._

**But at first, absolutely nothing would happen. They would sit in the room, glaring, or avoiding eye contact. They would waste their assigned hour.**

_I wonder what would break the tableau. Because for all intents and purposes, Dantana thinks Rachel's sleeping around, posing nude everywhere, and for everyone, and doing other reckless, STUPID stuff, and if they start talking, it would all come tumbling out. Oh. I got it. I think I just broke my heart again, but this time, it's Rachel that comes across something at the newsstand. Dani and Santana's engagement. (They didn't actually get engaged, but Rachel doesn't know that.)_

**When they are at their next appointment, Rachel throws the magazine down in front of them, tears in her eyes. Dantana looks at her in disbelief, and then the yelling starts. "How could you think we would do this to you?" "What do you mean THINK? You ALREADY HAVE!"**

_Not caring that statement didn't make any sense in her mind, Santana yells at Rachel that SHE'S the one "whoring herself out", and Dani's just staring at Rachel with hurt, betrayed eyes because, even though she'd been trying to keep an open mind, she still can't get the image of Rachel sleeping with all the others she'd gone out with out of her mind. And somehow, this just confirms it in her mind. How can Rachel get mad at them for "supposedly" taking the next level in their relationship when Rachel's sleeping with everyone else that's NOT them? Rachel's shaking, practically hyperventilating because her lungs have squeezed so tightly she can't breathe well. She's crying and screaming, but before she can whirl around to storm out, Santana's there, whirling her back around to slam their mouths together. "Does this really FEEL," she hisses, squeezing Rachel into her, "Like someone who would EVER be happy without you?"_

**Do you think Rachel would slap her? Because I'm thinking she would after that.**

_Oh yes, definitely. And Santana would stumble back, into Dani, who would snap something in tears, and the counselor would then find it the right time to stand up and corral everyone in, somehow making Rachel NOT leave and getting them back into their seats. The first thing they do is ask Santana if she wants to file an assault report._

**Santana would have course say no. She may be feeling vindictive, but no one wants the court involved.**

_And Rachel would protest that it was Santana who had assaulted her first. Hurt and angered, Santana would snap back that she'd grabbed Rachel plenty of times before and it had never bothered her, and Rachel would reply that that was when they were in a loving relationship and it was consensual, and that's when Dani would slam her hands down onto the arms of her chair. "We've ALWAYS loved you, Rachel! YOU'RE the one who left us without telling us why! YOU abandoned us - and you abandoned me, and… And WHY?"_

**Rachel glares at Dani. "I may have left the apartment first yes, but you both abandoned me long before that, Dani."**

_"HOW?" Rachel looked at Santana and Dani, her voice deathly quiet. "Maybe by blaming me for ruining your relationship. In the media, at home, it didn't matter. I was a problem for you. Not someone you felt the need to defend or make people stop VILIFYING ME IN THE PAPERS!"_

**"YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF!" Santana is yelling. "When you started…" Santana shudders, unable to finish the sentence.**

_"This is BEFORE THAT, Santana! And do you, do you really THINK…!" It was Rachel's turn to stop in mid-sentence. Dani's already been crying. The counselor softly speaks up, saying that seemed time for each of the women to take the next five minutes or so to write down everything they think or believe about each other, about ALL of each other, and if they really think they can, at this moment, work everything out, and why or why not._

**The room is silent except the scratching of pens while everyone is writing. When they are done, everyone is clutching the paper tightly. Since Dani has decidedly been the least reactive to the three, the counselor encourages Dani to speak first. Dani is trembling, but she manages to start talking. She addresses Santana first, finding it easier.**

_"Sometimes," she admitted, "I have trouble separating myself from your anger, Santana. Sometimes I have trouble figuring out, exactly, what I am feeling until I'm not with you. I'm not saying you overpower me, and I still believe in what I believe, and I have no trouble telling you what I think, but I don't know how to leech off your anger without getting angry myself. It doesn't help when we're both angry and… Hurt." She glanced at Rachel, struggling to continue, "At the same thing."_

**Then she takes another breath, looking at Rachel now. "Rachel, when you left, we were devastated, because we didn't know what happened. I understand we may have messed up, but I can't understand why you left without saying something first."**

_Rachel shifts. "I DID tell you," but the counselor cuts her off. They tell her to wait for her turn, and asks if Dani has anything else to say. Dani pauses, but then nods. "One more thing. I love you, Rachel. I've never stopped loving you. But I can't help feeling like you acted like the most selfish person in the world, and… And you broke my heart."_

**The counselor then signals Santana to start. Santana is obviously a lot angrier with her words, though she tries to avoid attacking.**

_Oh, I figured Rachel should go next to stop the feeling that it's Dantana vs. Rachel._

**I thought this would be the last time, with Rachel going last because she has the most to say, I feel.**

_Last time of what?_

**Dantana vs. Rachel**

_Ahh, I get it. Where, at the end of that session, the counselor can say that that was the last time they were going to treat this issue as Santana and Dani versus Rachel, and from now on, it would just be Rachel and Santana and Dani. What do you think Santana would say?_

**You know I can't figure out what Santana would say? I know it would be rather aggressive but I can't think of what she would do.**

_I know… I feel like she'd still be rebelling against the presence of the counselor, not exactly broken down completely yet._

**That sounds about right for Santana.**

_Santana's crying, shaking with the effort of keeping the angry, frustrated tears back. She's always been bad with crying when it involves her feelings, but she'll be damned if she'll show weakness now. Her papers crumple in her hands. "Dani," she'll start, physically turning her body so Rachel isn't in her line of sight at all, completely shutting her out, "I feel like we're doing fine." She turns to Rachel, saying as equally flat, "Rachel - "_

**"I don't know what happened. But I don't know if we can go back to what we had. I wonder if we can even go to friends."**

_"There." She turns to the counselor, "Can I go now?" "OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STAY WHEN IT'S MY TURN TO TALK!" Rachel erupts, body practically spasming with rage and hurt, voice croaking, "SEE? This! This is what you ALWAYS do to me!"_

* * *

_And at some point, Santana will shrug and say that she can't take this marriage counseling seriously (even if she adores her own therapist she stills sees once in a while), and it doesn't matter because it's not going to work. And Rachel will say that what she's saying is that she doesn't take her or their problems seriously, with Dani chiming in that it also means she doesn't think they can work, so no wonder she's spectacularly making it not do so. Which Santana will snap back that it's not like Dani has much faith in this, and she's practically just hanging on because of her love for Rachel, no matter they're not ever, EVER going to get back together again, and why not, she starts sobbing, raging, just leave her altogether and be with Rachel because it's not like she's (Santana's) doing anything good for her OR Rachel! Basically making clear that Santana's greatest fear is that she's not good enough for either girl anymore, and she feels like it's all her fault._

_I'm trying to figure out Dani's motivations._

**Maybe she's scared of the seriousness of it all? She's terrified that she'll break down and run away.**

_I like that. I like that a lot. Originally, she had the inclusion of Rachel to distract her, and then their careers took off, and tours and appearances, and suddenly years have passed, and then this happens, and she doesn't have anything to distract her, and starts panicking._

**She's always struggled to deal with problems in her relationships, and this one is the only one where she truly cares about the outcome.**

_Yes, because remember we said she used to be a player? I can see this. Normally, she's okay, but there are periods where she just starts to get really stressed, and Pezberry, if not knowing exactly why, still knows how to calm her down. But now Rachel's not there, and (apparently) giving her affections to others, and she's struggling while trying not to show it to Santana._

* * *

_The three are at an impasse again. Santana feels like she needs to leave before she explodes or has a stroke or something, Rachel's trying to catch her breath and start reading her statement, and Dani's hurt and getting upset that Santana doesn't believe in this enough to be truthful with her. What kind of statement is, "I think we're doing fine?" Shouldn't the counselor have butt in by now? Probably doesn't know what to do with a polyamorous relationship. Honestly, I think Dani should just disappear, completely, without telling anyone where she's going, for about a week or so, until Santana contacts Rachel out of panic. I can see her breaking and needing to get away. (And needing the feeling that the other two will look for her.)_

* * *

_I just want to get where Rachel and Dani meet up for awkward, yearning lunch dates, and where Santana and Rachel "run into each other" at the coffee shop to spend ten awkward minutes trying not to stare at each other, their hands curling around their drinks instead of reaching for each other, all exchanging stunted, light trivials. I want them to run into each other at the gym, working out together and barely able not to look at each other in the showers and sauna afterward. Yoga meet-ups, now on purpose, Daniberry spending a day at the museum because there's an exhibition Rachel wants to see, their hands gravitating towards each other, Rachel forgetting and leaning against Dani, who doesn't protest, sliding her arm around Rachel as they relax, studying the painting in the deserted corner, Pezberry attending an opera together, where they softly hold each other's hands during the show, Santana allowing Rachel to turn into her embrace when she starts crying at the heartbreaking romance. Dantana to appear, very publically, at Rachel's concert, each arriving with a giant bouquet of Rachel's favorite flowers, and stick around after leaving them in Rachel's dressing room with signed cards, smiling so brightly when Rachel approaches them after greeting her well wishers. "Thank you," she'd whisper, hugging both women and gently kissing their cheeks, both Santana and Dani shrugging and smiling back at her, pictures that adorn every gossip magazine and newspaper the next morning._

**Why would you do this?**

_Which part?_

**All of it Sarah. All of it.**

**:P**

_I was rather proud of that, yes. But don't you? I want the flutter 'I love you and I miss you and I want you' heart palpitations!_

**I do, especially cause I think they didn't really have it before you know? They were all scared that if they didn't jump in before, it wouldn't work out. But now, they know they can work, at least somewhat.**

_Yes yes yes! Exactly. They threw themselves into being with each other and STAYING together, without REALLY confronting insecurities or problems, because the end goal was staying together, no matter what, right?_

_I also want Dantana having sweet date nights with each other, too. Rediscovering each other, too, without the expectation of them being the "It Out Couple". With the shy smiles and beaming at each other, hearts squeezing when their hands touch._

**Too… many… feels...**

_I wonder why the Rachel leaning into Dani at the museum really made my heart swell. That and Rachel sliding her hand into Santana's in the dark of the opera… Santana and Dani smiling doe-eyed at each other over the rims of their wine glasses in the light of the sunset, leaning in for a gentle, loving kiss because the other looks so beautiful they can't stand it… All three splayed on their couch, cuddled up to each other and relaxing, Santana's head on Rachel's shoulder, Dani resting hers on Rachel's, arms loosely holding each other and just sinking, relaxing into the feeling of THEM..._

**Because the innocence of the actions touch a place that desires to experience that? The simplicity of real love?**

_Mmm… It's the quiet, slow knowledge of being with someone and those they love, that feeling of getting to be with them, and just experiencing it..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **The smutty goings-on starts this chapter, so be aware.

Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

_Mmm… It's the quiet, slow knowledge of being with someone and those they love, that feeling of getting to be with them, and just experiencing it..._

* * *

_The first night Rachel stays over at the old apartment again, it's because it's too late and nobody wants her to risk going home by herself. A flimsy excuse, but it's not like any of them are going to press too hard. She'd been over to pick up some material their agents had left with Dantana, and been invited to stay for a light dinner and some wine and conversation about how their projects are going. Dani offers to take the futon if Rachel wants the master bed, Santana chiming in quietly a second later that Rachel would have it alone because she'll be sleeping in the guest room anyway, but Rachel won't hear it. She'll take the futon, and Dantana can take the guest room if they so choose. She won't begrudge them sleeping together. Just… She looks down, at her hands, please don't make it obvious they're making love if they do so. Not knowing what to say, Dantana looks at each other. "We… We wouldn't do that," Dani says, Santana adding, "Unless, of course you wanted to join us, or something," and they all laugh nervously, then quiet and slip away. Santana goes to get fresh bedding, Dani finds a new toothbrush for Rachel to use, and sinking down onto the futon, Rachel only falls asleep when she shuts off her senses of smell and hearing. Everything's too familiar, but at least she doesn't hear Dani and Santana having sex. Not that she honestly expected them to, but she was still afraid. Santana finds her in the kitchen in the morning._

**Rachel had started a pot of coffee, and was currently rummaging through the fridge for something to make. "I swear, you two never knew how to do any shopping…" Rachel mumbles under her breath, not knowing that Santana had entered the room.**

_"We've forgotten how to make lists," Santana answers, sliding past Rachel to grab a mug from the dishwasher, "You always made them. You were also the one who forbade us from going shopping without, too, remember?" Pouring her coffee, she looks at Rachel from the corner of her eye, smiling, "Or is that something else I shouldn't presume you enjoyed doing?" "Santana… It's not like that." "I know." Santana smiles, "Sorry." Nodding, Rachel shifts on her feet. "Do you… May I…" "You're itching to make a list, aren't you?" "Oh god, yes!" Rachel smiles shyly at her, "If that's okay." Even though she doesn't want to assume she'll be over there, spending time at the house, she also worries about the women only eating takeout. Santana studies her. "Okay, how 'bout this. Only if, after you make the list, you'll go shopping with us."_

_Just think about Rachel and Santana and Dani going out shopping, where Rachel leans in to gently kiss Dani over the watermelon when they're unpacking back in the kitchen, smiling shyly and catching Santana in the hallway, kissing her too._

_Like a couple of soft, I had fun, thank you, and now I have to leave for a couple of months to shoot this movie kisses, mainly because she's starting to let herself feel like she can rekindle something with these two women, and she just wants to show them, it meaning more than a hug can say._

**Both girls know Rachel had to leave to film, and while they both want to go to the airport to see her off, they aren't sure they should. In the end, they decide to anyway, and at the airport, she gives them one more quick kiss on the cheek before she heads through security.**

_Santana and Dani tug her back very quickly to give her their own kisses on the cheek, teasing her that she can't get away that easily. It keeps Rachel smiling her whole flight, and, when she lands, she sends them quick texts to know she made it safely._

_I would love to write Dantanchel halfway falling deeper in love while Rachel's filming her movie. Dani will be in the studio, and Santana will be reading over scripts. I like the idea of texts turning into phone calls turning into visits. Falling in love away from each other but in contact._

_Where do you think Dantanchel would take a vacation together while still not fully together-together again yet, but wanting to spend time together?_

**Most likely an island that's very very secluded.**

* * *

**I had been thinking about what it would be like when Dani was on tour. I had been watching videos of the Neon Lights concerts, and how Demi interacts with her fans and also gets incredibly sexual on stage lol. And I was thinking about how after everything is fixed, and a better arrangement is made, Dani is always fired up after shows. So she'll call Santana and Rachel and tease them mercilessly, until one day the two have enough and surprise Dani by showing up backstage at a concert.**

**I was also thinking about how before they got famous but are together, just like the dynamic within the group, especially when going out. Because like, Dani kind of sits between femme and butch, so when they go out people are a bit intimidated. Santana, even though she is always scantily clad, has an air that just radiates, I'll come to you, don't bother otherwise. But Rachel doesn't, and for Santana and Dani every night out seems to have a portion where at least one of them is very possessively dancing with Rachel.**

_I like this. Rachel doesn't really fit in anything she tries, but manages to look good in all of it, regardless, and she kind of enjoys flowing between her girls' styles. Besides, when she does get it right, it either doesn't stay on too long, or not on long enough._

**It's one reason she fits so well with them. She's confident enough to experiment with not only her wardrobe, but borrow from them, but she's still passive enough that Dani and Santana don't feel "challenged." She just knows how to push their buttons. Though she will admit, maybe pairing Santana's boots, her skirt, and Dani's see through top, had been a bit too much if she had actually thought they were going out.**

_*laughs* She's such a vixen, you know? It took her a while to feel confident, but especially since her relationship to Abs, she really does feel more confident in her body, especially. All three of the girls have different body types, and it doesn't really leave any space for being self conscious._

* * *

**I just can't help but laugh at the thought about how Dani and Santana would react to Rachel's first movie sex scene. For some reason it's different on stage, that somehow being on the silver screen makes it worse. They don't last at the after premiere party very long.**

_Because they feel like they need to prove to her she's theirs, even if they know it's silly?_

**A part of it was definitely that. But I also realized also why it's different. On stage, it's far away, and things are choreographed for ease of set change. But in the movie, the scene gets up close and personal really giving an… Appraisal of Rachel's body. And in high definition, well to be quite honest, even without the possessiveness, Dani and Santana were extremely turned on.**

_Rachel had two sets of hands squeezing hers and two sets of fingernails digging into her palm, I bet. They didn't even make it out of the theater, shoving Rachel into the bathroom in the projection room where Santana pushes her back into Dani and presses in close to her front, Dantana's mouths and hands sliding all over her._

**Honestly Rachel hadn't been expecting this to happen quite fast, but as Santana sinks to her knees while lifting her dress, and Dani has her arms pinned, she most certainly isn't complaining. Also, by the things Dani is whispering in her ear, intermittently nipping at her neck, just light enough that there was no mark *yet*, this was going to be occurring continuously throughout the night.**

_Oh yes. Throughout the night, Santana and Dani's hands slip, and at least twice does Rachel find herself moving up and down on her girlfriend's' fingers in the upscale bathroom stalls at the after party. By the end of the party (or as much as they stayed), Rachel's soaked and her bottom lip is starting to plump from how often she's bitten down onto it to muffle her moans, her thighs on fire from where Dani's marked her (because Dani's a biter), and the hickeys on her breasts courtesy of Santana are aching pleasantly. She just really needs to be either topped completely or get her hands on her girls herself._

**I honestly always have trouble seeing Rachel take complete control. She initiates often, and she always knows the perfect way to rile the girls up, but once things start going Rachel doesn't hold the top position. No, after this night, after the way the two have marked and pleasured her, she needs to be under both girls being completely submissive. How far that goes is debatable though.**

_Oh yes, I didn't say that she'd need to top her girls, just that she was starting to feel guilty that they were only touching her, which is made even worse because Dantana knows exactly what they're doing. What do you think about them and toys? Like, your general idea._

**OH I misinterpreted that. I think Dani and Santana are vets on the standard fare, while Rachel is hesitant but willing to try. Eventually, Rachel loves using them and even convinces Dantana to branch out into some more adventurous stuff.**

_I think that night calls for some light restraint, but nothing too kinky. Rachel's already a mess, but I think Dantana would want to prolong it with some strap-on action, too._

**I don't know how you feel about this, but I think there may be some DP going on. Neither Santana or Dani want to take their hands off Rachel for a second, and they are both out to stake a claim.**

_(Sorry for probable TMI in advance.) Double penetration? I'm so for it. I can't see them rock-paper-scissoring that night. Both vaginal or anal and vaginal or mouth involved with either? I adore everything except anything used immediately after anal. I just. I cringe when I read in fics and smut like it's no big deal and not horrifically unclean. "No, don't put that back in your v without cleaning it off - noooooo!"_

_*coughs, laughs* Reading back over that text, that was awfully awkward, wasn't it? But anyway, definitely, although Dantana has the frame of mind to remind Rachel of her safe word. Luckily, with how amorous they were being at the party, the press only caught pictures of them with their arms around each other and laughing and happy. Good thing there's no camera in their bedroom, 'cuz, well, with Rachel bent over and straddling Santana with Dani's hands on her hips, biting into her shoulder, there's no subtext about that._

**Thinking about this makes me think though, what is the limit? Like I don't know if they would ever venture into hardcore BDSM (though maybe every once in a while Rachel will pull the collar out of the toy box with a super coy smirk on).**

_I think bondage and restraints would be welcome sometimes, but nothing extreme, and I don't think they'd really be into pain._

**Pain is definitely a no no. Except in the capacity of biting of course.**

_Oh yes. After all, Dani's a biter, and Santana likes to use her nails. Rachel enjoys using her mouth, but not too much in case it'll hurt her or affect her voice - it's a germ thing, after all._

**I can just imagine nights close to important shows, Rachel being a total pillow queen.**

_Yes. It gives her such an emotional, physical, and mental charge to build her up before her shows._

**And can you imagine Rachel and Santana finding that Dani has a thing for things around necks? Santana has a stint where she's wearing skinny ties and power suits, and Rachel seems to have developed a fondness for pendant necklaces.**

_Mmm… And when either one wears a collar in a slightly gothic photo shoot or for a fashion show, they make sure Dani gets good, good looks at it._

_Also, the collars/necklaces/etc. they wear to cover up her bites on the days she got a little rough, it doesn't do anything to make her not want to do it again._

***laughs* And Dani has this super smug smirk because she knows exactly what's going on and takes it as a challenge to see how creative her girls can get with covering up her marks.**

_Oh Dani, Dani, Dani. Mmm… Now I can't stop thinking about Dani marking up Rachel and Santana's necks and inner thighs and… Ugggggghhh. So. Hot._

**Not okay not okayyyy. And Dani likes to do it to Rachel just a little bit more because the bruises are a lot more visible and marks easier than Santana does.**

_Oh god, yes. And though Rachel makes a token fuss, she loves it, and was surprised she did the first time Dani more than nibbled on her. There are days she legitimately gets mad at her for marking her - like soon before a shoot or something - but their fights about it never last long, Dani apologetic and Rachel forgiving her. Santana doesn't help by enjoying the whole thing, often making sure to leave hickeys on or near them on Rachel's body, and, when Rachel's hands are tied to the bed posts, some days she tells Dani where to bite her. It's like a co-possessive thing, a personal mark that Rachel's both theirs._

**I want italics right now because it changes the meaning so much. And on the nights where they feel super playful, they'll make fun designs out of the marks.**

_Oh man, why is this so hot? When it's Santana's turn, she actually is a little squicked at the idea of being tied up, and it took her a little while to feel comfortable being submissive more than normal. But when her girls get her relaxed and aroused enough, it's some of her greatest orgasms, and she's actually drawn blood with her nails at least twice; she actually cut deep enough along Dani's shoulder blade to leave a scar, and Rachel has a light line running down her lower back (I still have scar almost ten years later from my Aikido partner accidentally scratching me not even that hard, so I know that this is possible.) She much rather gives than receives the strap-on, as it's still kind of hard to remind herself of how she was in high school, but every once in a while she practically begs for a hard, hard fucking, Rachel and Dani taking turns._

**And it's interesting when the two of them take turns, because with Dani it's very submissive, but with Rachel it's power bottom-esque.**

_Exactly. And Dani?_

**You mean when Dani is fucking Santana?**

_No, more like her sexual proclivities, like we've discussed Rachel and Santana's._

**Okay XD hmm… I'm a bit lost on Dani. She's a complete dominant in the bedroom, and the only time she would ever be a bottom, was when it is a night of making love, rather than fucking.**

_Yeah. She strikes me as a very kind Dom on the intense days, strong but not demeaning, but someone who still enjoys being concentrated on, too, even if she has no problem topping, either._

**She also will sometimes wear the strap on under her more baggy attire, because she loves the way her girls will stiffen up when they realize it's under her clothes.**

_Only when she feels completely sure there's no risk, but definitely. She also loves having Rachel give her blow jobs, on her knees, and sometimes in the bathroom before they even get home. Santana's more comfortable giving her a hand job._

**And they get one of those strap ons where it's also inside Dani, so it really feels like Rachel is sucking her off, or Santana is giving her a hand job.**

_Yes. Again, Rachel only blows her every once in a while, but when she does, she loves driving her crazy and making her legs weak. Santana had once told Dani about Rachel's lack of gag reflex when they were drunk, but Dani had forgotten, so when Rachel deep throated her for the first time, she practically came on the spot. "Told you," Santana purred into her ear before moving down to eat her out as soon as the dildo was removed._

**God DAMMIT.**

_Of course, Santana didn't know exactly how it felt until it was her turn, and even then she was left a mess, groaning into Rachel's mouth when Dani prolonged her orgasm like she'd done to her._

**And there's one night, when they venture a bit further into the hard core restraints, where Rachel had been "bad" and was kept tied down, and isn't allowed to cum until she's properly blown both Dani and Santana.**

_Oh god. She secretly loved it, but felt ashamed, so when she woke up in the next morning with a scratchy throat, she yelled at the two, and they got into a mini fight because Dantana didn't want to feel bad about what they had done, and Rachel had assured them that night that she had loved it. By that evening, however, when Dani walked in on Rachel drinking some sore throat tea, she realized what was going on, and both she and Santana apologized, Rachel admitted that she really HAD loved it, and it was only a momentary freak out, but next time maybe they can control themselves a little less roughly when she's going down on her._

**Can you imagine before they got famous though, the exhibitionist in Rachel wants to try to get away with going down on one of them in public, like in the back of a movie theater or something.**

_Yes. And Dani loved to take it a bit farther, actually fucking Santana in an alley once, and Rachel in the supply closet of the diner, Santana watching guard._

**The only reason Santana is willing to stand guard and not participate is because she knows once they get home, she gets the first round with Rachel while Dani watches.**

_Oh yes. Doesn't stop her from being snippy enough that Dani drags her into the bathroom and tongue fucks her into an orgasm to tide her over, only to surprise Rachel with a deep, french kiss, winking at her surprised expression and going back to work without saying a word. When Santana comes out, readjusting her hair and skirt, Rachel knows. "Couldn't wait, hmm?" she teases as she breezes past her. Santana just blows her a kiss._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Please remember that the smut has officially arrived. ;D

Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

_Oh yes. Doesn't stop her from being snippy enough that Dani drags her into the bathroom and tongue fucks her into an orgasm to tide her over, only to surprise Rachel with a deep, french kiss, winking at her surprised expression and going back to work without saying a word. When Santana comes out, readjusting her hair and skirt, Rachel knows. "Couldn't wait, hmm?" she teases as she breezes past her. Santana just blows her a kiss._

**This is also a common occurrence when Rachel performs a big number in the diner. Except neither stand guard and both fuck Rachel in the supply closet.**

_Whenever Dani brings out her guitar, and Santana her sultry voice, Rachel sends them flirty, suggestive, and sexual texts in secret until they join her in the supply closet._

**I'm laughing because I'm thinking about how Rachel would send them the texts fully planning on fulfilling her promises but then the diner gets SUPER busy and they all have tables to wait on and by the time they are done it's time to leave so they head home and the second they are in the door Rachel is pinned to the wall with her panties around her ankles.**

_Santana's hand is already in between her legs, Dani pushing up her shirt to pull down her bra, groaning out how Rachel has the most fucking perfect boobs, and Rachel's hands tangle in her hair, already trying to hump against Santana's hands, even though her free hand has her hip pinned to the wall, her mouth sloppy and sharp on Rachel's ear and jaw._

**Dani has one hand on Rachel's tits, and her mouth is adding some wonderful new color to her skin, while her other hand reaches down to join Santana. The two take turns pushing into Rachel, until she's stretched enough that she can accommodate both of them. Rachel now has a very nice size hickey on her pulse point and multiple ones around her nipples, and can barely control the sound she makes. Santana silences her with a kiss, while Dani tries to make her louder by sucking on her nipples.**

_Rachel loves this. Being a recipient of her girls' attentions, practically trembling with how focused they are on her, filling her and marking her up, making her theirs over and over again. It aches pleasantly, but she's so wet, never a problem for her, thankfully, that she can only try to open her legs wider, straining to keep them open instead of slamming shut around Dani and Santana's arms and legs because they need the space to fuck her. When one of their thumbs massages her clit, making her cry out, she thrusts down and grinds into them, arching her back and neck and rubbing back and forth against their bodies and mouths._

**After her first orgasm, she's only allowed a few seconds to recover before being scooped up bridal style. Still a little hazy, she's only aware that one person is carrying her and the other had already headed into the bedroom. By the time the fog had cleared, her limbs were being spread, both arms and legs firmly secured to the bedpost. Dani stands off to the side, admiring their handiwork while also sorting through their toy chest to figure out what to use tonight. Santana is straddling Rachel's leg, grinding down hard to get some friction. She's all the way up on Rachel's thigh, so every time she moves, her knee nudges Rachel's already very sensitive pussy. Santana keeps one hand on Rachel's navel, forcing her hips to stay down. She looks over to Dani, questioning if she has chosen a few items yet.**

_Dani smiles at her. "What do you like?" And Santana, smirking, leaning down to nip Rachel's bottom lip, knee pressing into her and making her groan hotly against her mouth, answers, "You know what I like." Continuing to kiss Rachel, rubbing her body on and against her, she listens as Dani buckles something on, looking forward to watching whatever Dani's going to do. Except, when Dani kneels on the bed, it's behind her, and her warm hand touches Santana's shoulder. "This okay?" she whispers, gently kissing her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. Pausing, gasping, but moaning as tense heat explodes in her stomach, Santana nods. "Then, move. I want you over Rachel." Rachel's staring, watching them, panting lowly and licking her lips, trying not to let her mouth dry. "Ohhh," she breathes, "Oh my god." Because, over her, Santana and Dani's legs in between hers, pressing against and keeping her calves spread open, Santana's hair spills over her stomach and chest, tickling her as Dani pushes into and fills her, squirming and leaning down, upper body now rubbing up and down Rachel's._

**(I'm a bit confused by the positioning. Is Dani filling Santana while they are on top of Rachel and fucking on top of Rachel's body?)**

_(Yeah, I was worried it wasn't clear. Santana's on her hands and knees, knees between Rachel's legs, hands first on either side of Rachel's waist, then around her shoulders when she leans in, almost resting on Rachel's body. Dani's knees are outside Santana's legs, but still in between Rachel's, her hands on Santana's waist. That help?)_

**(Yeah it does.) So Rachel has to lie there while Santana gets thoroughly fucked. Santana makes the sexiest moans, and the soft grunts Dani lets out drive them both wild. Rachel whimpers, completely unashamed at the pathetic way it sounds. The restraints are solid though, and Rachel can't move. When Dani notices Rachel's distress, she almost laughs and slams her hips into Santana even harder.**

_It's torture for Rachel, but the best kind, and it only gets worse when Santana starts to make her cumming noise, slamming her eyes shut as she puffs and groans against Rachel's shoulder, unable to keep herself up any more. Dani moves her hand down, rubs her clit, thrusts completely into her, and Santana's done, almost collapsing onto Rachel, who moans and trembles because she's never seen anything hotter, and Santana's heavy on her, sweaty, and almost but not quite enough pressure for Rachel to hump herself against as little as she can to get off._

**Dani leaves Santana on top of Rachel, and even though Santana is far from moving, she nips and sucks on Rachel's skin. Dani disappears for a second only to return with the double sided dildo. She maneuvers Santana's body out of the way of Rachel's crotch, but still leaves her on top. One end of the dildo goes inside Rachel, and then Dani quickly mounts the other end, riding Rachel fast and hard.**

_Both are already close, Rachel almost drowning from the feeling of Dani inside her while under Santana, and Dani from already having been fucking Santana. "Oh fuck," Santana groans, "I think I can feel you moving inside her," and she manages to press down, weakly grinding her wet pussy about Rachel's, her mouth still gnawing on Rachel's neck. They're all moaning, Santana getting rocked second-hand, Rachel getting fucked so deeply she's almost crying with the need to get off, arms tensing and trying to pull against the restraints, and Dani growling as she hunches back and forth, fucking herself as deeply as she is Rachel._

**Rachel starts letting out these little gasps that let Dantana know she's close. Dani feels the need to bite, though, so she wraps an arm around Santana's waist, yanking her up so her back is against her chest, and vampire bites Santana's shoulder. Santana cries out, her hands trying to find purchase, so one reaches over her head to tangle in Dani's hair and the other scratches long marks on Rachel's stomach. The newest sensation brings Rachel over the edge, bucking her hips up higher, slamming deeper into Dani, throwing Dani into orgasm as well.**

**Santana whimpers because she just can't get that last push. So Dani nudges her forward until she's over Rachel's face, and then tells the smaller girl to finish Santana off.**

_Doing so, it not taking a lot to bring her over the edge, Rachel whimper-laughs when Santana slumps to the side, thankfully not falling off the bed as they'd learned their lesson that day Dani dislocated her shoulder and bought a gianter, more bigger bed soon after that. Sagging back, groaning as she pulls off of the dildo and gently strokes Rachel's stomach as she pulls it out of her, too, Dani slowly reaches for and unties the leg restraints, Santana doing the same to the hand ones a minute later. Then, scooting all up together, Santana and Dani holding Rachel between them, they only have the energy to kiss and mutter about wows and I love yous and we've got to do this again sometimes and lay there until they catch their breath. (I love how we basically headcanon sexted each other. :D)_

**(I think this is what I needed to get the creative juices flowing hehe XD) They are definitely the type that will nap for a bit and then continue on if possible.**

_(I do find it quite amazing that this is our first real foray into their sex life in the MONTHS we've been doing this. :D But I'm so glad!) _

* * *

_They don't all sleep together every time, and sometimes one's not in the mood, but they managed to get beyond the feeling of 'points' and that they all need to have equal amounts of orgasms and not leave anyone out._

**Especially because Dani is such a dominant personality, she gets off a lot on just pleasing her girls. And Santana orgasms quickly after one, even though it may take a while to get there.**

_It took a while for Rachel to learn how to relax enough to actually orgasm, which she had to relearn with each new sexual partner(s) because she was always more self conscious than relaxed and allowing herself to enjoy it. Her mind worked too much. Dantana managed to work with her, and even have a game of making her cum so much she CAN'T think too much._

**Can you imagine Dani and Santana having a week long bet about how many times they can make Rachel cum and whoever has the most by the end of the week gets to have complete control for one night and make all the decisions. Like if it is a fantasy night or whatever.**

_Oh maaaaaan. And though Rachel loves it, she also wants to do it, too, and on her first free week, she and Santana do it to Dani, and then her and Dani do it to Santana. More often it's Dantana working on Rachel, but it's not like she doesn't give back, and wants to make sure they know that._

**Oh of course. It mostly just starts as way to help Rachel get more comfortable, but let's face it, all three are incredibly competitive, and will always rise to the challenge. They even have an ultimate week, where whoever gets the most orgasms out of the other two combined is in charge for a whole week, and is allowed to have any fantasy they want to happen.**

_No wonder they stay in shape so well. Do you know how much weight you lose once you start having regular sex? Aside from the occasional marks they need to cover up, the benefits outweigh everything. Except, when it doesn't. When they realize (or don't) that sex becomes a replacement for them to actually talk and experience each other, that's around the time Rachel left, and it isn't until counseling that they really realize how much they'd started to rely on sex to mean everything was fine in their relationship._

**Everything was fine and happy and funny AND THEN YOU MADE ME SAD AGAIN. D:**

_Just brought it into perspective, m'dear. ;}_

**But you're right. The girls need to take a break from exploring each other's bodies and exploring their minds instead.**

**Like one night where there is a bit too much alcohol being drunk, and they start to fall into old habits, getting handsy with each other, and it ends up being Santana who surprisingly stops it all.**

_Is this before they're officially back together? Or when?_

**Just before they get back together. They know they need to work a few things out again before they can have sex together again.**

_I think Dani should start crying to Santana later that night, feeling horrible that she can't control herself (like flashbacks to her player days), and what if Rachel was feeling pushed? How horrible a person is she, trying to start things with Rachel when she KNOWS they shouldn't?_

**While Dani is crying, Santana calls Rachel and explains what is happening. When Rachel hears everything, she asks to speak to Dani, and talks her through it, saying that she wasn't feeling pushed, she wanted it too, but it's smarter to wait a bit longer. When Dani has trouble calming down, Rachel ends up singing Dani a soft lullaby to lull her to sleep.**

**Santana watches as Dani starts to nod off, and then falls asleep. When she's sure that she's asleep, she takes the phone and tells Rachel that Dani is asleep. There's a bit of pause, and then Rachel asks her if she would like to be sung to as well. Santana chokes out a yes, curling up next to Dani with the phone on her ear.**

**Just as Santana is about to fall asleep, Rachel whispers that she will see them in the morning.**

_Having enough energy to hang up the phone, a still sleeping Dani's arms wrap around her, Dani snuggling into her back, and Santana falls asleep thinking about how happier she is than she has been._

**The only thing that could make this better would be to actually have Rachel between them, curled up, her head tucked underneath one of their chins, and hands tangled in their clothes or gripping some skin.**

_Exactly. But at least she has the sound of her voice still lingering in her ears. Rachel, on the other end, ends the call, rests the top of her phone on her chin, and looks down, smiling wistfully. Setting the cell down, she looks at her bed, seeing how small and empty it is, and sighs, sliding under the covers, hugging herself, "Tomorrow."_

**Rachel shows up super early, and Santana stumbles to the door, mock glaring at her. She takes her hand, and leads her into the bedroom. She just nudges her to the bed, pulling her down to lay between them.**

_Instead of protesting or resisting, Rachel heaves out a giant, teary sigh, and melts into them, Dani pulling her head to her chest and Santana spooning her from behind. Even if they don't really fall asleep again, for the hour before their alarm goes off, they just lay together, Santana breathing Rachel in, Rachel breathing them both in, and Dani stroking her hair._

_Eventually, after the alarm goes off, Dani stretching to turn it off, they all sit up in bed, kind of just staring at each other, almost trembling as their thighs and arms barely brush against each other. "So…" Rachel murmurs, picking at the blanket, "Breakfast at [their restaurant]?" Dantana agrees, but, just before Santana slides out of the bed, she turns and softly kisses Rachel's cheek, "Missed you." Then, Santana padding out of the room, Rachel's breath having hitched, she turns to Dani who smiles brightly at her. "I missed you too, you know. This. Thank you for last night."_

**Rachel hugs Dani, holding her tight in one of those hugs that feels incredibly close and tender. Dani holds her, tangling a hand in her hair and closes her eyes, just keeping her close. Santana comes back, smiling softly as she sees her girls hug.**

_"Hey, can I get in on that?" she asks, her words cocky but her tone gentle and actually hesitant. She doesn't want to infringe on this Daniberry time, but she does really want to feel one of Rachel's hugs again, like that. Pulling back, Dani and Rachel smile at each other, and then Rachel lifts her arm._

**Santana practically runs into the hug, knowing it may not be the most badass thing, but she really wants that hug. So she holds her girls tightly, happy that they are finally here, not only physically, but emotionally as well.**

_They stay in the hug, enjoying each other and the feeling, for a couple of minutes before Dani pulls back with a sheepish, "I need to pee." Laughing, Rachel nods and pulls back as well, agreeing. She'll take the guest bathroom, and then take a shower in there, too, as she, she admits, went over there without doing her morning ritual. Once she's behind the door, Dani joining Santana in the kitchen where she'd started some coffee, Dani and Santana smile at each other._

**After a good while longer, Rachel comes out of the bathroom, tousling her hair dry. She smiles at Dantana, who are holding hands across the table, looks of bliss on their faces. She approaches the table, giving them a kiss on top of their heads. Dantana smirks because it's such a Rachel thing to do, and God they missed it.**

_On impulse, Santana reaches out and slings her arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her onto her lap. "You happy we kept your special shampoo now, hmm?" she smiles at her, smirking at the happy squeal that had elicited. Gazing down at Santana, Rachel makes a face at her but nods, allowing herself to snuggle in for a couple of seconds before tapping her shoulder to let her up. Pouting, but doing so, Santana laughs when Dani whines, opening her arms to get her turn. Rolling her eyes but grinning, Rachel plops down, and immediately Dani wraps her arms around her, pressing her cheek against Rachel's upper arm. Santana scoffs teasingly, "Hey, *I* took initiative, at least."_

**Dani playfully nips at Rachel's arm, just a gentle bite to make her aware that it's time to get up. Rachel whines, but gets up from Dani's lap. They're all hungry, and really should head out soon to get food. She reaches out a hand to both of them and pulls them out of their chairs. "Time to go," Rachel sings, making the other two trail behind her.**

_(I'm confused why Rachel wouldn't want to get up when she was the one originally making Santana let her go so she could get up [to get ready to leave, though I didn't say that] XD)_

**(She does. Dani just makes it quicker. She's hungry. :D)**

_They decide to head to their restaurant, a real sign of how much they're growing together again. They haven't been in about a year, neither together or alone, but it's the perfect place. Perfect breakfasts, never any paparazzi interference allowed (and unless they followed the three there, it normally wasn't a problem, anyway), and so many memories at the core of their relationship. All positive memories, for the most part. What they need._

**When they first arrive, they look over the restaurant and smile happily, remembering all the sweet moments of duets on the stage, casual hand holding under the tables, resting on each other after taking the graveyard shift. Then Dani catches a glimpse of the supply closet, and a giant smirk breaks out across her face. When Santana and Rachel give her questioning looks, she wriggles her eyebrows and glances over to the closet. Rachel and Santana look over and see where Dani is looking. Santana starts laughing, and Rachel buries her face in her hands, blushing furiously.**

...Conversation about how their restaurant wasn't actually the diner, as it was a small mom n' pop type place instead, mixed with comments about how easy it was to forget as we had been writing this for a while now [content deleted]…

**The owners pass by, remembering them from what seems like so long ago, and they tease the girls and ask them about their lives. It all feels so easy, and Dantanchel are so happy that everything is falling back into place.**

_Everything… Except their public lives in the view of the gossip mags._

**They still need to discuss this, how they are going to be around each other in public. They are all still very devoted to their careers, and really don't want to leave the entertainment industry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

**They still need to discuss this, how they are going to be around each other in public. They are all still very devoted to their careers, and really don't want to leave the entertainment industry.**

* * *

...Conversation about finding a doujinshi that introduces a new kind of strap-on where it attaches directly to the girl's clit [content deleted]...

_Besides, it was really the toy that (that the manga-ka obsessed on) perked my interest. After all, would completely help for blow jobs~_

**I can just see how it would be introduced to them too. Dani is browsing the web one day, looking for some fun new things to try out, and when she finds it, she immediately buys it with some plans in mind. Such as Rachel tied down to the bed while Santana and Dani take turns riding her.**

_I think she wouldn't be able to wait and end up having Rachel give her a blow job while they wait for Santana to get home._

_Like, Rachel walks in through the door, sighing and pushing her hair behind her ear. Having gotten a text that only said, 'Be ready,' she wasn't quite sure what to expect. Setting her purse down and hanging up her coat, she glances around the apartment. "Dani…?" Not getting a response, she walks further inside, stopping and freezing when she spots Dani standing in the doorway of their bedroom, naked with a new strap-on she hasn't seen before. Her heart throbs, and her mouth goes dry. "Oh." Dani smirks, curling her finger, and when Rachel approaches, Dani pushes her down to her knees in front of her._

**(Work got busy just as you texted all that. Damn.) And Rachel senses that something is a little different than the others. The way Dani's hand tenses on the chair with every movement of the fake dick, that lets Rachel know this is special. She strokes it with her hand first, and the gasp Dani lets out confirms Rachel's suspicions. After that, Rachel makes sure to tug with every move of her jaw.**

_(You suck you suck you suck. I'm trying to walk into the mall and you send me that? Anyway.) Licking the tip, tensing her tongue to actually move it, Dani gasps and humps, groaning out a husky, "Rachel…" Humming, Rachel sucks the head into her mouth, making sure to gather saliva so the rubber doesn't rub against her lips and cheeks. Bobbing up and down, she has to put her hands against Dani's thighs to keep her from thrusting prematurely, watching through her bangs at how MUCH Dani's feeling it run across her face. Dani's fingernails bite into her scalp, and testing what happens when she pushes down, inch by inch, pulling harder against the straps with more and more of it filling her throat, Rachel's turned on beyond belief._

**(I was at work when you sent me yours, so consider us equal!) Rachel can't help it anymore, she needs to get some relief. So keeping one hand on Dani's hip for balance, she slips two fingers inside herself, the other roughly rubbing her clit. She moans around the rubber, the movement of pushing up inside drags the dick up as well, adding a new sensation to Dani's clit. Dani nearly sobs, she's so turned on, and when she starts hearing the sounds of Rachel playing with herself, she almost forces the rest of the dick down Rachel's throat.**

_"Fuck, deep throat me babe. Please. I need to feel you take it all in." Pulling off with a large inhalation, Rachel stares up at her, still pushing in and out of herself. Her lips are already swollen, and as she licks them, about to say something, Dani shakes her head, pushing the strap-on back at her, fingers curling around her cheeks. "No games. I need you. Now." She sounds so needy and harsh, Rachel doesn't hesitate, only groaning as she pulls out of herself to talon into Dani's thighs to give her leverage, practically slamming Dani down into her throat, swallowing and violently making it flex, pulling Dani even closer._

**Dani can feel Rachel's nose pressing into her navel, and with every contraction of her throat, it feels like she's being pulled deeper and deeper. Her nails are digging into the base of Rachel's skull, allowing no way to back off. She moves her hips, back and forth completely in control of Rachel and using her throat to fuck herself. Rachel whimpers, adding more fingers inside, but the stretch and angle just aren't enough. She's too worked up, and she needs someone NOW.**

_Dani's close, roughly pumping back and forth and vibrating, finally cumming when Rachel hums in need, her throat squeezing around the dick. Shoving as deep as she can, Dani cums, practically screaming, dropping to the floor on her knees as soon as her fingers slacken enough to let Rachel pull off. Still moaning, gasping, she immediately falls into another roaring orgasm when Rachel scrambles up, pushing her onto her back and straddling her, barely circling the strap-on with her hand before slamming it deep into her tight, grasping, aching pussy, abs and thighs flexing as she thrusts up and down, filling and fucking herself on it._

**It doesn't take long after that for her to cum. A few thrusts and rough press to her clit by Dani, she's practically convulsing around the strap on, screaming loud as Dani tries to draw the orgasm out for as long as possible. Eventually Rachel slumps, falling forward onto Dani. She's panting heavily, and Dani strokes a hand through her hair. When Dani attempts to shift the strap on off and out of Rachel, she makes a noise of protest and sinks her weight further down to prevent it from moving.**

_Laughing, Dani tries to shift away again, hissing as she's still tender, but Rachel still won't have it. "No," she protests, softly rolling her hips and catching Dani's tremble, "Not done yet." Leaning down to kiss Dani, their breasts pressing together, Rachel rolls her hips again, moaning out, "I like this one. Fills me so well. Mmm…" She looks down, grinning in triumph when Dani growls and cups her hips, starting to roll with her, hitting her exactly where she wants it to, "But something tells me you really like this one too."_

**Dani gives her one of her trademark smirks, adding an extra sharp roll that makes Rachel gasp to let her know she's right. But Dani needs to change things, because she's spent one round on the bottom already, and Rachel should feel lucky she got that. So she grips Rachel close, rolling them over to pin Rachel to the floor. She thrusts into Rachel, sliding her whole body on top of her, and then latches onto one of Rachel's nipples while a hand tugs on the other one. Rachel cries out, but Dani has her wrists above her head. Dani is always a bit rougher after a round of being under one of them, and right now, Rachel is loving it. So when Dani's mouth leaves her breast to start marking every bit of skin possible, Rachel only gets wetter and cries for more, to which Dani happily complies.**

_She's on fire, body vibrating with the continued stimulation of her clit, but nothing's going to make her stop giving all she's got to Rachel, slinging into her again and again, sliding easily due to how wet she is, but ultra aware of her walls spiraling around the strap-on. Knocking their hips together, grinding when down deep in her, Dani bites Rachel's breast, loving the sound that pulls from Rachel's throat. Finally rearing back to support herself on her knees, she slaps her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her up and pushing her around, barely waiting for Rachel to steady herself on her hands and knees before she's pushing into her again, teeth already clamped on Rachel's shoulder._

**There is so much going on, the pleasure and pain, Rachel is going into sensory overload. Her body submits completely to Dani, encouraging the girl to bite harder and fuck faster, to push as deep as possible and then deeper still. Their bodies are sweaty, making it almost impossible to grab onto anything, but Dani digs her nails into Rachel's hips and makes the girl move to meet her hips. Her mouth clamps down tighter, and the shaking of Rachel's body lets her know that Rachel is about to cum again. Not wanting to miss Rachel's face, she lets go of Rachel's shoulder, gathers her hair up, and pulls to make Rachel's neck arch and let Dani see her face. The pull is the final straw for Rachel, and it's so powerful her screams are silent, and Dani can't help but lean forward and pull her into a sloppy kiss, no matter how awkward the angle.**

_"God, if only I could actually cum inside you," she growls as she takes a breath, kissing Rachel's gasping lips again, "But you're just gonna have to make do with getting it another way." Abruptly pulling out of Rachel, making the girl scream with a quick swipe of her tongue along her pussy and clit, Dani moans and shudders herself as she unstraps the strap-on and pulls it off with an audible wet noise. Immediately, she leads Rachel to finish her off one last time, pulling her mouth back in between her legs, rubbing against her nose and mouth._

**Rachel is more than a bit dazed and loopy, but there is no way in hell she's making Dani wait after that. Shaking the fuzz from her mind, she dives in, using her last reserves of strength to lick and suck, her fingers furiously pushing into Dani, pumping in and out, scissoring her fingers to stretch Dani as much as possible. She's almost drinking Dani in, the older girl is so wet, and it's getting everywhere, but Rachel could care less (in fact, you could even say she loves it). Finally Dani is cumming, her walls clenching around Rachel's fingers, so strong that Rachel can barely move her hand. Rachel continues to lick all around Dani's hole and on her clit, drawing out Dani's orgasm as well as trying to get every last drop possible. When Dani finally releases her fingers, she removes them slowly, and then licks them clean. (I honestly thought you were going with scissoring, after Dani says she wishes she could cum inside Rachel, because that's the closest they are going to get.)**

_(Scissoring is Santana's thing. ;p ...And I didn't even think of it. XD) The next thing Rachel knows is that Dani's arms are around her, pulling her to rest against Dani's side and chest, head on her shoulder, the carpet soft and refreshing against her skin. "Mmm… We're still on the floor," she murmurs, laughing quietly, nuzzling into Dani's hand stroking her hair and face. She loves this, how Dani will just hold her and comfort her after dominating her. It makes her fall even more in love with her, honestly. Dani smiles, kissing the top of her head. "And you're not even completely naked," she teases, craning her head so she can brush her lips across Rachel's forehead. "I love you," she whispers, "Thanks." "Thank YOU," Rachel answers, snuggling into Dani's sweaty and still heaving chest, "But what WAS that? You were really feeling that, weren't you?"_

**Dani reaches over to the strap on, while still keeping one arm around Rachel. She shows the younger girl the other side, and the unique design on it. "This part goes around my clit. So pretty much every time the thing moves I can feel it." (Just writing that, I realized that it may not work with smaller, more hooded clits, which means for it to have worked so well on Dani, her clit probably needs to be pretty well exposed.)**

_I'm actually wondering if it really exists as the manga-ka presents it. Maybe it's more like a general place to insert the clit (or rub against it really well) and it adjusts? Like a clit stimulator, and this one is just PERFECTLY tuned to her and VERY sensitive? The latest technology or something. She could have been stimulating herself beforehand to make it easier, too, of course._

**Very true. To be quite honest, I'm not sure at all, given that I have no experience with the things. Though I can totally see Dani spending top dollar. Only the best for when she's fucking her girls. XD**

_(I have little to no experience, too. XD And by this time, definitely - she has the money and she's going to use it.) When Santana comes home about an hour later, Dani and Rachel are snuggled on the couch with wet hair and in their shower robes, sipping hot chocolate and chai tea, giggling and smiling at each other. Kissing them hello, she walks into the kitchen to grab herself something to drink, and, "Hey, what's in the dishwasher? Didn't we just do it?" Dani and Rachel just laugh, Dani calling back while winking at Rachel, "Just wait until it's done!"_

**Santana just shakes her head and shrugs it off. She gets one of those sneaky smirks on her face and jumps on top of the pair. She splays all over them, giggling at their sounds of protest. Daniberry fights back with tickles, eventually maneuvering Santana below them, who protests loudly at being sat on.**

* * *

**What do you think would be another thing they would bring into the bedroom? Maybe something Santana likes the most?**

_Temperature play. Hot wax and ice cubes, along with massage oils that heat up._

**Does Santana like it used on her, or to use it on Rachel and/or Dani?**

_On her, was my thought. Rachel's really good in fulfilling those fantasies for Santana, especially with the wax and ice as she's done a ton of research. Dani prefers to use the massage oils because it's easier and she gets to feel up her girl all she wants._

***snickers* Oh Dani.**

_What? She knows what she likes, and it's awesome when Rachel can do the "hard stuff" for her. :D_

**That's when Dani likes to watch. Santana is spread eagle on the bed (not tied though), and on her back. Rachel is straddling her thighs, a bowl of ice on one side and heated wax and lit candles on the other. Dani sits on a chair nearby, lazily touching herself to get herself ready. Rachel begins with ice, taking a single cube, pinched between two fingers, running it in elegant patterns over her skin. She then leaves what remains of the cube just above Santana's pussy, and reaches for the heated wax.**

_Picking up the hot wax and dripping some on her arm to make sure it's not too hot, Rachel smiles as she watches Santana's eyes darken, her breath hitching. Starting to drip the wax up Santana's stomach, Rachel strokes her hip to add a slight counter touch. Until they're really into it, Santana needs to be anchored, and Rachel's happy to oblige. Dani, in her chair, lazily continues stroking herself, knowing what'll be coming next._

**Rachel starts creating designs with the wax, and some not so complex. Santana looks up to glare at her when she feels a star on her abdomen. Rachel giggles at the look, putting down the wax to grab another ice cube in each hand, immediately laying them each on a nipple. She lazily circles each one, bringing them to peaks. Santana arches high, shouting at the sensation. She is incredibly sensitive now, so Rachel quickly changes to the wax again, liquid wax dripping down onto her peaks.**

_Santana practically screams, bucking, only not flipping Rachel off of her because she'd tightened her legs around hers. Struggling to keep her hands away from Rachel, she curls her fingers open and closed, digging into the pillow before slamming up to hold onto the bed frame when Rachel leans down, peeling the wax off before sucking each nipple into her mouth, one by one, only to repeat the process with an ice cube on her tongue, swirling it and her nipples together._

**Rachel's tongue is INCREDIBLY talented, and Santana is having a hard time comprehending everything that is going on. Not long after Rachel had peeled the wax from her nipples, Rachel has swirled her hand in the bowl of ice, coating her fingers in cold water. She then placed her hand completely over Santana's pussy, rubbing up and down the red hot lips.**

* * *

**New headcanon: whenever one of them release a new single it becomes the song of the night to have sex to.**

_What if it's incredibly inappropriate to have sex to? Like heartbreaking songs about breaking up and cheating?_

**They make a joke out of it. This is after the major fight, when they are finally all comfortable with it. If it's something too much, then they don't do it, but most of the time it isn't a problem.**

* * *

...Conversations about Dani in a tux, like in the Glee preview, and headcanoning out the feelings…

**It's just gonna end with Dani and Santana fucking Rachel at the same time.**

**Oh god but could you imagine? They're going out to some event, whether it be a premiere or something, and they're all getting ready. Rachel is in some short little number, long enough to still be considered formal. Santana went a bit longer, with cut outs revealing quite a bit of skin. They had been expecting Dani to be in some kind of dress number as well. But then, she comes out of the bedroom dressed in a full three piece suit, trying to make sure her hair is perfectly smooth. And Santana and Rachel can't help but stare. Rachel, who is standing closer, immediately starts to stroke Dani's arm. "Do you think we have time to…?" But then a swift knock on the door lets them know that their limo had arrived and it was time to leave. Rachel pouts, Dani dispelling it with a kiss. "Later hun." And as they are all walking out of the apartment, Dani pulls Rachel and Santana flush against her, and they both flush, because underneath Dani's pants is a strap on.**

_"You are crazy," Santana hisses, smirk widening as she leans in, nuzzling Dani's neck. Biting her lower lip, Rachel 'innocently' places her hand onto Dani's lap five minutes into the limo ride, rubbing it up and down. "You don't want to be brave?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes up at her girlfriend, pushing her palm firmer against the shaft. "Please?" she breathes, washing hot air over Dani's ear._

**Dani turns her head, nipping at Rachel's ear. "I don't want to get that pretty little dress all messed up… But I can think of another way to get this started." Dani grins, hand tightening on the back of Rachel's neck. Rachel instantly gets the message, sinking to the floor of the limo, undoing Dani's fly on the way down. She removes the rubber dick from the confines of Dani's pants. It's another new one, though they aren't too surprised. Dani loves to indulge, especially for special occasions. Rachel immediately takes the cock in her mouth, using her hand to tug lightly and move up and down. Dani then scootches down the seat just a bit, pulling Santana over to straddle her. She immediately pulls her into a kiss, easily pushing the strapless dress underneath Santana's breasts, palming them roughly.**

_Opening her mouth, sucking Santana's tongue in, she muffles her groan between her lips, especially as she starts moving up and down, rubbing herself against Dani's silk jacket. Almost gagging as she swallows Dani deeper into her throat, more for show than anything else, Rachel shoves her face closer to Dani's trousers and Santana's ass._

**Santana nearly chokes on Dani's tongue when she feels Rachel's nose almost going up her ass. She breaks the kiss to look at Rachel, and Dani doesn't waste any time to start sucking on Santana's tit. Santana moans, pulling on Dani's hair, though trying to not muss it up too bad. Rachel continues to deep throat Dani, nudging more against Santana's ass.**

_Gnashing her teeth around Santana's nipple, teeth biting and tugging, Dani's free hand moves down to smooth along Rachel's forehead, curling around her ear to help her accept the dick in her mouth as she humps up, her other kneading Santana's free breast. Santana bends down, rubbing her crotch against Dani's waist, moaning as Rachel's free hand suddenly slips under the hem of her dress and into her thong, teasingly brushing along her already slick, hot lips. Deep throating Dani again, Rachel slams her throat down, tugging it so it definitely affects her clit, be it encased or just rubbing against a pad._

**Rachel knows there isn't time for all three of them to cum. But she also knows her girls, and if she takes care of them now, they will most certainly take care of her later. She's found the perfect angle that makes Dani grunt every time she pushes down, and is now furiously rubbing Santana's clit and outer lips. It's not the best angle to get inside, and if it weren't for the fact that they were about to all line up for the cameras, she would have totally risked spraining her wrist to see if she could do it. But for now, Rachel would have to be content with manipulating the sensitive skin around Santana's pussy and hot clit to make her cum.**

_Pushing in, fingers curling in her entrance, Rachel slides deeper inside of Santana, her lips popping as she pulls back on the dildo, moving it with her tongue. "Cum…" she whispers, swallowing and engulfing Dani even deeper, "Cum now and later…?" Santana groans, shoving deeper down onto Rachel's fingers, tongue sucking against Dani's, "FUCK!"_

**Rachel smiles, "Exactly," pushing her fingers harder up into Santana, roughly palming her clit. Rachel removes her mouth briefly from the strap on to nip and lick at the exposed skin around the harness. "DAMMIT, Rachel!" Dani hisses, gasping at the love bites left around her skin. Santana's voice just gets louder and louder and Dani pulls her down into another sloppy kiss. Finally, a final flick of her wrist and press of her palm, Rachel gets Santana to finally cum. She swiftly deep throats the rubber dick once more, humming around it, knowing that will be the last thing necessary to push Dani as well. As predicted, Dani's hips buck, and her head flies back, her grip getting tighter and her screams, though thankfully silent, are all over her face.**

_(It was only after I sent that that I realized Rachel had thought there wouldn't be time to finger fuck Santana. XD) Reaching for the quick drying hand wipes she knows the limo company keeps in a side pocket, Rachel gives them to Dantana, helping out by cleaning lingering lipstick from Dani's fly and the strap-on after Santana slid off of her. Accepting a deep kiss from both girls, laughing and using the last of the wipes on her lower face, she expertly reapplies her lipstick. She can't wipe the smug smile off her face. She can't wait for how they're going to pay her back._

**Adding the last few finishing touches, they all step out of the limo to the flashing lights of the red carpet. Tonight is Santana's night, and Dani and Rachel are merely famous enough to garner an invitation at this point. So the two stand in the background, happily watching Santana charm the crowd. Dani has her arm around Rachel, whispering dirty things in her ear, and it's all Rachel can do not to blush.**

_Her fingers are trailing lazily up and down Rachel's back, not enough to look like anything to anyone looking, but because Dani knows all of Rachel's sweet spots, it isn't too fair. "After that blow job," Dani whisper, fingers ghosting along Rachel's lower back, "You deserve a hard pounding. Notice how much thicker it is than the normal ones?" Swallowing, smiling at the photographers looking at them, Rachel answers, "I did." "Think you can take it?" Santana turns back towards them, and Rachel takes Dani's hand to "lead her" to her girlfriend, scraping her fingernails along Dani's palm, "Well, you'll just have to make sure I'm wet enough to take you, won't you?" Rachel's almost convinced that night is going to end up with her between Dantana, both filling her, and she's ready. She wants it. They've done it once before, and she loves how it feels getting completely dominated by them. Besides, it's Santana's night, and she'd been hinting at it for weeks now. Looking up, Santana smirks at her, eyes dark. Oh. Yes._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This is a general announcement that **starting next non-note chapter, some chapters will include varying degrees of g!p content**, both smut and other. We are unable to separate the content because plot is weaved in and out of it, applicable to the non-g!p universe as well. Chapters that contain g!p content will be clearly marked, both in the chapter title and the author's note, so read at your own discretion. Thank you.

Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

_Her fingers are trailing lazily up and down Rachel's back, not enough to look like anything to anyone looking, but because Dani knows all of Rachel's sweet spots, it isn't too fair. "After that blow job," Dani whisper, fingers ghosting along Rachel's lower back, "You deserve a hard pounding. Notice how much thicker it is than the normal ones?" Swallowing, smiling at the photographers looking at them, Rachel answers, "I did." "Think you can take it?" Santana turns back towards them, and Rachel takes Dani's hand to "lead her" to her girlfriend, scraping her fingernails along Dani's palm, "Well, you'll just have to make sure I'm wet enough to take you, won't you?" Rachel's almost convinced that night is going to end up with her between Dantana, both filling her, and she's ready. She wants it. They've done it once before, and she loves how it feels getting completely dominated by them. Besides, it's Santana's night, and she'd been hinting at it for weeks now. Looking up, Santana smirks at her, eyes dark. Oh. Yes._

**When they finally sit down in the theater, Rachel is sitting between Dani and Santana. When the lights go down and the film starts playing, Rachel feels hands starting to move. The theater is too full and they're between too many people for fingers to journey underneath her dress. That doesn't stop the two from brushing over every single sensitive and sweet spot, tracing lines along her veins, digging nails in behind her knees. By the time the credits roll, Rachel is a puddle in her seat.**

_Wobbly for a second after she stands up, her training kicking in soon enough that it's not noticeable, Rachel takes Dantana's arms into her own, crushing them into her sides as soon as they're free of the aisles, flushing at their knowing, suggestive grins. "It's your night," she husks to Santana, lips brushing platonically against her cheek as she lets her go to accept her accolades, sliding under Dani's arm again, "You're in control. It's up to you how long we're going to stay out and schmooze."_

**Santana affectionately kisses the top of Rachel's head. "Not too long darling," she whispers. "We just need to go into the after party, and then we can leave out the back. After that well… You aren't moving for quite some time." This time, Rachel couldn't hide her blush. They head into the party, pose for a few more cameras, and then casually head out the back entrance. When they finally sit back down inside the limo, Santana pulls something out of her clutch. "Put this on," tossing it to Rachel. She catches it. Inspecting it, she finds it to be a brand new collar. Jewels stud the material forming, to Rachel's surprise, her name. A large d ring is on one side, and when Rachel glances at both Dani and Santana, the looks on their faces let her know she's in for a wonderful night. "You are OURS tonight, Rache."**

* * *

_Do you want to continue this scene or put it on ice and start continuing the temperature play one?_

**Up to you. :)**

_Well, I feel like it's Santana's turn to get concentrated on particularly, and right now she's been kind of left hanging. :D_

**Alright, then temperature play it is. :)**

* * *

_Cool fingers rub up and down Santana's pussy, and she gasps, twisting, arm muscles contracting as her body moves even as she tries to stay holding onto the bed. Dunking her hand back into the ice, Rachel pulls a dripping ice cube out, settling more of her weight onto Santana's thighs as she brings it to just above Santana's clit, her teeth nipping one of her nipples, tugging it into her mouth as she presses the ice DIRECTLY onto her clit. Santana screams, bucking, both humping into and trying to get away from it._

**Rachel pounds her fingers into Santana, furiously pushing in and out. Santana is crying out, so many sensations running through her body. Rachel takes what remains of the ice cube on Santana's clit and places it in her mouth. Sucking on each nipple harshly, dragging another cry, and then kissing her mouth, swallowing every sound she makes.**

_Spreading her fingers, Rachel urges Santana to wrap her legs around her thighs as she slides down between them, now crouched over her, her free hand supporting herself next to Santana's shoulder, wanting better leverage. Continuing to kiss Santana, the ice long since melted, she thrusts deeper into Santana, screwing her fingers back and forth. Only pulling back to dribble more hot wax down her neck and chest, growling as Santana humps against her waist and hand, making her fingers sink even further into her slick walls, Rachel rubs her clit with her thumb, helping to rock Santana back and forth, still kissing her deeply and roughly. Succeeding in making Santana start to feel light headed from less than needed air, it only makes the sensations of Rachel fucking her intensify. She's close. So close. Watching them, now dipping her fingers into herself and curling them, Dani can barely make herself wait - because the moment Santana cums, she's going to be there, climbing in to tongue fuck Santana into another round of screaming orgasms. She pants as she pushes deeper into herself._

**A final tweak, a last turn of her fingers, and Santana begins to unravel underneath Rachel. Her hips buck erratically, almost flinging the smaller girl off. As soon as Dani realizes what is happening, she launches from her chair, diving into Santana's pussy. She pulls Santana's legs over her shoulders. Licking and sucking, her tongue collecting all her cum, drinking it in, pulling out more and more orgasms.**

_Santana's hands, finally free of the bed, shove and tangle into Dani's hair, and she's barely able to make a sound, how many multiple orgasms she's having. Dani's mouth and tongue is everywhere, sucking and curling and pushing into her. "Uh - oh! FUCK!" Keening, as concentrated as she is on what Dani's doing to her, she's not surprised when a perky tit gets pressed into her mouth, Rachel's body settling on her midriff, Rachel's hair settling around her head like a curtain. Moving her hand to Rachel's hips and ass, she immediately sucks and chews on Rachel's nipple and breast, opening and closing her hands up and down her body. When her fingers slip down, jerking from another aftershock turned orgasm, Rachel's pussy practically burns her, she's so wet and hot._

**Rachel is so wet that Santana has no trouble slipping inside Rachel. Her walls are slick, but Santana knows her girlfriend well, and has no trouble finding Rachel's most sensitive spots. Dani has finally calmed on eating her out, knowing when Santana starts becoming too sensitive to enjoy cumming. Rachel is still practically lying on top of Santana, unable to change position due to Santana refusing to let her breast away from her mouth.**

_Grinding down, practically coming apart as the pads of Santana's fingers perfectly fill and slide and rub against her g-spot, over and over, Rachel's almost squeaking, shuddering as she widens her legs, pushing Santana harder into her as best she can. And, abruptly, with Santana's teeth clamping on Rachel's nipple and tweaking it, her bicep flexing as she POUNDS up into Rachel, her other hand stimulating her lower back, Rachel cums, moaning and shaking, dropping bonelessly onto her. Laughing affectionately, Dani kisses Santana's inner thigh and sits up, unceremoniously draping herself onto Rachel's back to make it even more of a dogpile. She nuzzles Rachel's neck, grinning as Santana huffs, Rachel in turn nuzzling into the side of Santana's neck._

**Dani nips a few times at Rachel's neck, not enough to leave a mark but enough to rouse the girl. She tucked her arms underneath Rachel's waist, between the two bodies, and rolled just enough so all of their weight isn't on Santana. As soon as they are moved though, arms draped over them and another set of legs tangled with theirs. "Just give us a few minutes babe," Santana mumbled. "And then we're gonna rock your world."**

* * *

_Back to the double penetration - you think they'd both be in her v or v and a or one and mouth or more than one of those (anal always last though! XD)?_

**I think a whole bunch, the last being v and a. Starting out vag and mouth, then double teaming her v, while working on opening up her ass, then both.**

_Mmm… I like. Who's the ass girl, though? I keep on thinking Santana, for some reason. I can see her getting off on fucking Rachel anally. Some kind of "...stick in your ass," comment(s) getting made, but I can see Dani trying it at least once. Or maybe more. One second I think it would be Santana, and then I think it would be Dani. XD Got an idea?_

**I think for tonight Dani would get her ready, but Santana fucks her. Rachel can take getting fucked in her pussy multiple times, but once they take her ass, she has passed out before. So maybe like, when Santana is fucking Rachel's mouth (Rachel is the one being fucked tonight, in complete submission mode), Dani is fucking her pussy and starts with the lube and getting the hole ready. And then after they both fuck her cunt, Santana gets in behind, and they both fill Rachel at the same time. I also know I want the new collar to be used somehow, maybe with additional restraints or something.**

* * *

**Sarah I got bored so I started looking up toys and laughing at the thought of Dani buying this [ultimate fantasy kit] with that stupid smug smirk.**

_I'll look that up in a bit. I was thinking, first, Rachel also having soft wrist restraints with d rings, too, and in the middle of the headboard there's a place they've attached a carabineer or something, and what they like to do is run a chain through one wrist cuff, her collar, then her other wrist cuff, and then attach it to the headboard. Or just the wrist cuffs and someone else is controlling her collar. Works with her being on her back or knees, but Santana loves it most when she's on her knees because that's when she has the most control over fucking her senseless._

**What if instead for the collar, they just have like a leash? Direct her head and neck wherever they want.**

_That was what I had in mind when I said her neck being controlled separately. I can see Rachel enjoying that as long as they do NOT try to treat her like a dog. She won't have that, ever._

**Never ever. It's simply for control.**

_Yup. But she still worries, especially the first time the other two had brought it up (but she didn't say anything because this was when they were kind of new-ish and she still worried that if she said something, Dantana would think she wasn't good enough sexually - not that she never said no before, and didn't think she could say no, but that she was curious and intrigued enough that she did want to explore this and didn't want to jeopardize it - instead, she only asked the least amount of questions and her other concerns about it, like hurting her throat and vocal chords and if she said stop, they stop right away). Not that she really thought they would, but it still bothered her enough that the first time they put it on her, she was stiff and apprehensive, enough so that Dani and Santana stopped almost right away to ask her what was wrong. She was so overwhelmed that she actually started to cry, telling them what she was worried about, and, thankfully not insulted and understanding completely, the two gently unhooked the leash and gathered her up in their arms, cuddling and reassuring her. Eventually, they tried again, taking it slow, and Rachel was shocked at how much she enjoyed it. It just made it better with her girls' being so understanding. And yes. That kit, yes. Dani so would. :D_

**I feel like this position needs to be drawn because I'm having a hard time imagining it.**

_Which position?_

**Just how they have Rachel tied up.**

_[sends a quick, sketched with thumb on the phone pic] Okay, so, Rachel's knees are bent and her back is leant down so it's easier for her to place her face onto the bed. The wrist cuffs can move up and down the chain, making it easier for her to be comfortable. (The circles are her hands, and the outer lines are her arms. It's the stereotypical hands chained to the bed in a triangle shape except it continues back in to through her collar so she's restrained but she still has movement, although dependent on her arms, too, so a limited position of comfortably.) This help?_

**A lot. I think I was just mostly confused on if she would be face down or not. Though unless she's on top of someone, this doesn't really allow for DP does it?**

_She could be either face up or face down, but have less control herself face down, which is why Santana prefers it when she's dominating her. And no, probably not for DP, but you had mentioned wanting to use the collar for something, so that's what came to mind. XD_

**Ah yes. XD I was thinking also, if they turned the collar around, so the ring is on the back of her neck, and then thread a cord through it to clip her wrists behind her back.**

_Mmm… Yes. I can see Santana liking that a lot, when she's wearing a strap-on, while Dani doesn't mind Rachel also using her hands on the strap-on as well. I think Dani gets off on knowing she's being dominant, and Santana gets off on the visual cues of her being dominant. What do you think?_

**That sounds about right. I think Dani is more… Aware of her dominant nature than Santana is.**

_Exactly. It seems to be more of their personalities - Dani knows, and Santana needs reminders to make herself truly know._

* * *

_Sliding into the limo, Rachel last as Santana and Dani uphold their image of young lovers, giggling and sticking close to each other, piling in, and after Santana has given Rachel the collar, the three barely wait the requisite five minutes to make sure they're far enough away before Santana is dragging Rachel onto her lap, slipping under dress and pushing two fingers steadily into her, suddenly filling her. Gasping, her subsequent moan getting cut off by Dani kissing her, her hands cupping her breasts through her dress and helping steady her for the slow, deep thrusts Santana is doing inside her, Rachel can only grip the silken material of Dani's jacket. She's been wet, has been for hours, ever since Dani had come out in that tux and not helped at all by sucking her off, and the teasing her girls had given her, that Rachel had been surprised it hadn't soaked through her dress or down her legs, but this, as Santana slips another finger inside of her, then another, it's going to happen regardless of how many wipes she uses. Her first orgasm happens when Dani bites down on the tip of her tongue, squeezing her breasts at the same moment Santana grips her arm around her waist, shoves into her, and growls out, "Cum. Cum at least once, and I'll push my whole fucking hand into you. You're wet enough. So fucking wet." She knows Rachel's gonna have to be prepared to take them both later that night, and this is a perfect way to get it started, "CUM."_

**It's a good thing Dani is kissing her, because the scream Rachel gives may have startled the driver off the road. She gushes around Santana's hand, cum flowing down her wrist. Rachel's hips nearly break Santana's grasp, and clamp down so hard on her fingers that Santana would later say it cut off all blood flow. Dani has basically scrunched Rachel's dress so it was wrapped around her midriff.**

_Pushing in and out, not letting Rachel have much time to relax, Santana smirks into Rachel's hips, "That get you hot, huh? Wanting my whole fist inside you?" Dani strokes and kneads Rachel's breasts, briefly letting Rachel's mouth go so the younger girl can gasp out a needy, "YESSSSS," pushing back against Santana's fingers, trying to hump her deeper into her, trembling and shaking and so so close to exploding again. "Nuh uh, hun," Santana laughs, tightening her hold around Rachel to stop her moving, pulling out of her so she's only barely rubbing against her slick lips, "Not JUST yet. It's going to happen finger. By. Finger."_

**Rachel whines, which Dani immediately mutes, and Santana slowly teases with another finger, stroking Rachel's outer lip and her clit, then finally working the finger inside. "God Rache," Santana grunts, "You're so fucking tight, I can barely get four fingers in there. You're already stretching so much. Just wait until I get my fist in their baby. Spread your legs." Santana commands.**

_The limo slows before taking a left turn, and Rachel moans as the centripetal force pushes her harder against Santana's fingers. "Mmmmore…" she babbles against Dani's mouth, fingernails practically cutting into her jacket, "PLEASE." Cooing at her, Dani cups her cheek, softly kissing her. "All in good time, dear." She shares a smile with Santana, who pushes another finger into Rachel. Now three, Rachel's wet walls squeeze against the intrusion, and when Santana briefly slides along her clit, pushing in as deep as she can, Rachel whines. "FffUCK!"_

**Dani's hands flutter over every sweet spot, timing each touch with Santana's thrusts. Rachel couldn't make anymore noise; the sensory overload choked her up, which was probably for the best. Rachel's body felt looser and looser in Dantana's hands, though her pussy only gripped Santana's fingers tighter still.**

_Forcing a fourth finger into her again, Santana smirks ferally against the girl's hip, laughing as Rachel's body thrums, her pussy walls clutching and clenching and tightening around her before suddenly slackening, JUST wide enough that Santana has enough space to tuck her thumb in and push in. "You ready?" she husks, slicking back and forth, teasing her thumb pushing in, kissing and sucking along the length of bare hip she can reach, barely able to wait until she can hear Rachel's choked, forceful, "YES!", her hips hunching backwards, her pussy seemingly swallowing Santana's hand as suddenly, forcibly she pushes, filling Rachel completely, her fist, all five fingers curling against her palm pushing even deeper inside Rachel as she keens, shaking, caught between humping back and pulling away, her voice screaming loudly against Dani's mouth and cheek and neck. "FUCK you've got me COMPLETELY inside you," Santana hisses, pulling back and shoving further back in again, never fully leaving the heat and wetness of Rachel's pussy, practically punching deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust, "GOD you're so. FUCKING. TIGHT."_

**The rest of Rachel's body is like jello, and her legs are spread in a split. She's perfectly on display, and Dani can't help but reach down and start rough circles on Rachel's clit. Wave after wave of pleasure clash over her, and she can't even tell where one starts and the other ends. It's been a while since she's been stretched so much, and this isn't even the end of the night.**

_After a countless number of orgasms, Santana slows, gently stroking her hip as she starts pulling back, out of her. "Mmno!" Rachel protests, trying to shove herself back onto Santana's hand, but Santana tightens her arm around her and thwarts it, her own groan getting mixed with Rachel's as, practically with a groan, Santana's hands slides out. "Mmm, fuck…" she stretches her fingers out, "Baby, you're amazing." Agreeing, Dani pulls Rachel more onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her and cuddling her, kissing her forehead as she rests bonelessly against her chest, still trembling with aftershocks. "Good… Good thing we'll have overcoats," Rachel smiles tiredly, laughing as well as she can, panting. Because the bottom of her dress is soaked with cum, Santana's dress and arm is covered with cum, and, perhaps more embarrassing, Dani's jacket has noticeable amounts of her drool on it._

**A few minutes later, the limo slowed down, pulling up in front of the apartment building. Pulling their heavy jackets over them, making sure to cover any indicators of bodily fluids on their clothing. Dani and Santana help Rachel into her jacket, smiling at how the girl snuggled deeper into them. Hoisting Rachel between the two of them, they exited the limo quickly, hurrying to the door. Rachel, still a bit shaky from the aftershocks, simply tries to keep one foot in front of the other.**

_Santana wonders if anyone will label the girl drunk in the magazines, but she doesn't really care. Her hand's aching a little, but it's so good, and she'd never trade the feeling of having been so completely inside the other girl. Letting Dani shoulder most of her weight when they reach their apartment, the second the door is open, she's shimmying out of her coat and dress, helping Rachel to do the same as Dani strips as well. "Shower," she smiles at the other two, "Let's get clean a'fores the dirty. And Dani? Keep it on."_

* * *

_[link for a picture from Lea Michele's Glamour UK (April 2014) photo shoot] Just, wow. Makes me want to do more sexy things to Rachel in our story. If that's who Dani and Santana gets under them… God I'm a hornball, and how!_

**Did you see the pictures of her pulling down the leotard off her hip? I'll see if I can find it because wow… That made me want to do more sexy things to Rachel, to quote.**

_...But yes. Make sexy things happen to her. Makes me feel sorry for Santana and Rachel… XD [I had meant Santana and Dani, but hadn't caught I'd written Rachel instead. XD]_

**Why sorry for Santana and Rachel?**

**I get Santana but Rachel is having a lot of fun. XD**

_Because Rachel's gettin' all the attention. At least now. :D_

**Well part of it is also the girls get off on getting Rachel worked up, so more stuff is going to happen to her. :D**

_I just want to establish that Dani and Santana as a couple were perfectly suited for each other. They didn't NEED (or still don't need) Rachel, but they enjoy her. They love her. Like, I'm saying this badly, but do you get what I mean? That they can still and do enjoy being just them, too._

**Oh no I understand! It makes sense.**

_Good. *smiles, grins* What do you want them to do in the shower?_

**First I need to stop laughing at how hilarious Dani would be, standing in the middle of the living room, buck naked while in the Superman pose, with a thick ass strap on standing tall in between her legs.**

_XD You know she'd own it. :D_

**Oh totally, doesn't mean it's not hilarious to think about it. XD But they would start by rinsing off. Hands roaming around, keeping each other stimulated. Santana would nudge Rachel around and have Dani fill her. "Don't want you getting all tight again." Santana would smirk, and then kiss Dani over Rachel's shoulder. (Or maybe not, I'm not sure if Rachel might still be a little too sensitive…)**

_Yeah, I think they would only softly fuck her with it, and Rachel would gasp and shudder the whole time through, made even worse because the girls won't let her get off. It's just a placeholder to keep her open and give Dani some stimulation at the same time. She's filled as she gets her hair washed, filled as she tries hard not to grind down onto it._

**Dani keeps a consistent steady pace, and while Rachel is sandwiched between them, the pair reach around her and stroke each other. Dani palms Santana's breasts, while Santana strokes Dani's hips, playing with the straps. Rachel leans forward, sucking lightly on Dani's clavicle, moving her hands to touch wherever she can reach.**

_Leans forward to suck on Dani's clavicle or Santana's? Rachel has her back or front to Dani?_

**Dani's, since Dani is inside her.**

_Again, I thought Dani was behind her. She's not?_

**I think we may have confused each other. XD I think Santana turned Rachel around to face Dani.**

_Ah! I thought she had turned her around for Dani to fuck from behind. Got it. :D Kay, here I go._

_The water's still hot when they decide to get out, Rachel's heavy breathing moaning letting Dantana know she's too stimulated. Pulling out of Rachel, Dani tells Pezberry to adjourn into the bedroom, and she'll be right out; she needs to take the strap-on off and finish up. Quickly toweling off enough to be comfortable, but not completely dry, Santana kissing Rachel deeply when she congratulates her again on the film, and Rachel suddenly finds herself dumped onto her back on the bed, Santana lying top of her. "Now this I like," Santana smirks, sliding her body up and down Rachel's, "Ready for tonight, baby?"_

**(Why is Dani taking the strap on off? I thought they would be using it again?) "GOD, yes," Rachel whines, trying to catch Santana's mouth to kiss her. Santana was just out of reach though, and kept sliding over Rachel's body, leaving her own wetness all over Rachel's skin. She avoided Rachel's pussy, waiting until Dani could join in. Santana noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she sees Dani leaning against the doorframe, watching her slide over Rachel.**

_(Because she wants to clean off all of herself, and give herself some relief from having had it on for hours. I'm also assuming that whatever material the straps were made from wouldn't be very water soluble. 'Sides, I'm sure they have other rigs, and Rachel would appreciate the cleanliness of doing so. Also. I think it could be part of the ritual for tonight where Rachel has to buckle up her girlfriends for them.) Dani's holding Rachel's new collar, her bedroom eyes sweeping up and down her girlfriends' bodies. She arches an eyebrow, "Got room for one more?" Smirking, Santana lifts off of Rachel, sliding down to rest on her knees at the foot of the bed; with a squeal, Rachel bucks when Santana pulls her legs over her shoulders, immediately swiping her tongue up, along her pussy. Smirking as well, Dani crawls onto the bed, dangling the collar in Rachel's line of sight. "Ready?" The question is loaded, and Rachel knows it._

**(Okay. :D Just wanted to make sure.) Rachel nods, unable to verbally answer. She's stunned by how beautiful her two girlfriends are, and when Dani leans over her, securing the collar around her neck, the shift in the room is palpable. For the rest of the night, Dani and Santana own her body, and she is so completely okay with that. Calling out Santana's name, Dani starts to palm her breasts, tweaking them into hard points. Dani leans down to kiss Rachel, soft and sweet, but still clearly the one in control of it. Hands leave her chest, and Dani backs away for a second. Dani motions to Santana, showing her something that she doesn't quite catch. She can tell though that Santana approves of whatever is in Dani's hands, since the licking at her clit gets faster and harsher. Dani lifts the top half of Rachel's body up, placing her in between her legs and resting her head on her chest. Rachel feels Dani lift her arms, and looks over to see the wrist cuffs being buckled around her wrists. Her hips buck again, from a combination of Santana biting her clit and the thought of what those cuffs mean.**

_Closing her eyes, Rachel opens them again when Dani kisses her, whispering for her to move up, and to watch. She nods, and Santana pushes her legs up so she's closer to the headboard, now fully supported on the bed. First one, then the second of her wrists are attached to the d ring in the middle of the bed instead of nearer the sides as she's used to, and Rachel's breath hitches in anticipation. Dani strokes and kisses her forearms as it's happening, and when they're attached, she places a toe curling, passionate kiss on her mouth. "Not done yet," she whispers, smiling, as Santana appears on her other side, Rachel's leash in her hands, and Rachel's eyes widen. "Oh," she whispers, but arches her neck so Santana can easily attach it. "Just - " Santana shushes her, stroking her cheek. "Well be gentle. No damaging those pipes of yours." Rachel smiles, "Thank you."_

* * *

_Wanna do some lazy non-sex headcanoning?_

**Sure. XD What's going on in your head?**

_I'm trying to think about the time right after Santana doesn't really say anything in therapy. After hearing that, how much would Rachel try to explain everything? Would she bother or be too angry and hurt?_

_I mean, she's already written down how she feels, but would she bother reading all of it?_

**I think she would, because at least at this point, she'll think that the best way to just finish this and get some closure.**

_True. Considering how over she is with the whole thing. After she speaks, the office's quiet, and Dani and Santana are staring at Rachel, who's sat back in her chair, staring in turn at the counselor. Nodding, the counselor turns to Dantana. "Do you think those were valid concerns?" they ask._

**Dantana is kind of stunned, because it's been the first time they have had a chance to look at things from Rachel's perspective. Rachel would be sitting there, wrapping her arms around herself to protect herself.**

_Yeah, I was thinking that she'd have her arms wrapped around herself, eyebrows scrunched as she did her best not to cry. She didn't want to do that in front of them. She'd already given them too much._

**They both have the urge to hug Rachel, to pull her into their arms to get rid of the pain. But at the same time, they don't want to, because at the same time, they still have some sour feelings towards her. (Did we decide what Rachel actually said in her note?)**

_(No, we had not. I don't have the brainpower to think of it today, but you can if you want. :}) Dani, her hand shaking, reaches out towards Rachel, "Can I… Can I read it? Please?" She needs to digest the words._

**(Ah, okay, I wasn't sure, and if I had just forgotten. XD) Rachel looks at her, almost suspiciously, but holds the paper out anyway for Dani to take carefully.**

_Stony silent as Dani reads, Santana snatches the letter out of Dani's hands as soon as she's done. It looks like an impending storm on her face as she reads, and Dani, crying again after reading, pushes her hand onto Santana's knee, WILLING her not to do anything insane. Instead, Santana violently crumples the paper, bursts out sobbing, and yells hoarsely, barely legible, "You bitch, you bitch, how can you DO this? NOW? Why not when it could have - " Her voice dies, and she tries again, whispering roughly, "When it could have done something?"_

**"****When could I have said something?! When you two… You two were so happy. How, how could I destroy that?"**

_"__We were only happy with you," Dani butts in, "And we're not over, are we? There's still time to do this. We can FIX this!" "Can we?" Rachel asks, now crying, almost begging, "You didn't even know what was happening!"_

**"****Every event, every outing, it was you two, and then me. I know… I know we have to keep up appearances, and that's what makes me wonder. Can we have the careers we want and think we won't go through this again?"**


	11. A Note

This is a general note to Guest and anyone else interested that hopes to discuss some criticisms and comments that have been raised and made along the way.

I agree that there are issues with this narrative, and have acknowledged such for a while (at least between us two). What makes it hard to address those, however, is that this is not, truly, a fic. And nor is it only written by one person who can control everything that happens, or where things are led. It's a joint endeavor, which lends it to a set of more difficulties than other, actual fics, could theoretically have. And at this time, talking about what has been posted, it wasn't known that we were going to share this headcanon as is. It was only for us to have, personally. We didn't know we were going to release it to be read and seen by others. So, even with that in mind, let me try to give some insight into some things that make it hard to make this a "perfect" item, if there is such a thing.

Firstly, to address Dani's character, I freely admit that _I_ have _only _seen Dani's scenes in Love, Love, Love, and thereafter only experienced her in gifsets and other people's takes on her since. Her true, canon character is almost a blank canvas to me, which is why I have been having fun making up her character for this headcanon. My partner's knowledge of Dani, is, I believe, more than mine, she actually having watched her on the screen, but I'm not too sure much was provided to work from, anyway, and hasn't mentioned anything being too out of character. So Dani in this headcanon? She's Dani only in this headcanon.

Secondly, we've only posted about half of what we've done with this headcanon so far. It's been written over six months, not consolidated at all, and in differing times of interest and motivation. It doesn't have the ability to have very much consistency, as scenes can be texted back and forth for days before "finishing". We're in different moods or interests, which is why things go in and out and change topics suddenly (this is more heavily done later in the headcanon, I believe). Also, _because _we've only posted about half of what we've done so far, issues that are not being addressed with what's been currently posted may be addressed in later chapters. Not 100% of them, but some. I know that for a fact.

Thirdly, working with someone who has different takes on things than you do makes the flow of a narrative tough to completely keep in check at times. For both my partner and I. I will say that working with someone who prefers to make things Rachel-heavy, and who has always identified more with Rachel, it invariably makes the flow of this headcanon Rachel heavy. No matter if we add in more of the other girls or Dantana, the cards have already been stacked on her side. That's not an excuse, not really, and I'm certainly not intending to suggest that I'm blameless, because I'm not. I'm meaning it more as an admission and agreement. I personally could have been better speaking up about it, pushing for more scenes and things strictly about Santana and/or Dani in the beginning of this headcanon, but I didn't. I didn't think we needed to as we both already knew we were going to add in scenes when we wrote the fic. Since this was only for us, why spell everything and every moment completely out if we already knew it?

Fourthly, even though it wasn't perfect, it was at least tried to be pointed out in the middle of the last chapter that we wanted to make sure it was shown that Dani and Santana were good by themselves, and hadn't _needed _Rachel. And you know what? Even if that wasn't perfect, even if it could have been explored at that moment, it didn't have to be. _Because this is a headcanon_. Between _us_. At that moment, we were still planning on sitting down and writing this out. This was/is a bare bones project. It's not supposed to flesh everything out. It was only supposed to be in place for _us_ to refer back to and expand from. Smut aside, which still isn't perfect because these _are _texts, this is only an outline. So things _not specifically stated in excruciating detail _are still planned and meant! _This isn't a finished fic_. It's going to be lopsided and ruled by whims and gloss over things we found not interesting to explore at the time. We hadn't even decided to share this yet, either, so we were under no responsibilities to make _sure _this was even or fair. It was just for us.

Fifthly, the comment about it being Santana's night but actually being Rachel's night instead? I didn't think it had to be said or firmly stated that because it was Santana's night, she was choosing to use it as being dominant that night. She's Santana. She's proud of what she achieved, and she wants to continue being in control and using that pride. She's been talking about trying what they did before again. It's _her _choice. But again, that didn't _need_ to be spelled out because this is an outline. Things not made clear in here would have been made clear in a real fic.

_**In short: this is a headcanon run by two people who text things back and forth. This is not a fic. It's uneven and biased and has problems, hadn't been under the responsibility to make it perfect for consumption as it was originally only for our personal use, has only had about 50% of the current run posted, and it's not finished. That's all this can be.**_


	12. Chapter 11 (g-p)

**A/N: **Remember, **starting this chapter, some chapters will include varying degrees of g!p content**, both smut and other. We are unable to separate the content because plot is weaved in and out of it, applicable to the non-g!p universe as well. Chapters that contain g!p content will be clearly marked, both in the chapter title and the author's note, so read at your own discretion. Thank you.

*This chapter contains g!p content.

**Having said that, this chapter is extra long to lump a lot of the explicit g!p content together so those who wish to skip it can do so more easily.

***Also, I feel the need to disclaim that parts of this chapter are pretty OOC as well, but it was fun writing them regardless, though they'd never happen. You might guess which parts those are. XD

Once again, _I am in italics_, **pupofstuff is in bold**, each new paragraph is a new text, and the line breaks mean a sudden change in the general subject.

* * *

**"****Every event, every outing, it was you two, and then me. I know… I know we have to keep up appearances, and that's what makes me wonder. Can we have the careers we want and think we won't go through this again?"**

* * *

_Oh, do you work tomorrow morning?_

**Yeah, I have a lunch shift. I shouldn't be there too late.**

_Ahh, so I'll be leaving you headcanons for when you get off work, then._

**BEAUTIFUL.**

_I gotta say I love the strap-on stuff, but I'm starting to miss g!p. XD_

**You know, I was going to bring that up. XD If you wanted to do an AU where there is g!p in it. :D**

_Dani would so have one. Anyone else?_

**It's a toss up for Santana. I'm not sure. I can't imagine Rachel having it, but mostly because I love when Rachel is being penetrated. XD**

_She seems like a secret nymphomaniac, very up for using one dick as the other recovers, loving the warm feeling of her girlfriends or boyfriends or a combination of each inside her._

**Yeahhhh that's always the feel I get. When she's working off the high of the show, any time she's on an adrenaline high, her sex drive just sky rockets.**

_She's totally the type to grab her lover dramatically and without warning and shag the hell out of them in the nearest place possible once she got over the fear of getting caught. ...I think my sex drive is definitely revving up because all the hot and dirty plot bunnies are coming to me. XD_

**The curse of womanhood. :P And please, do share. ;3**

_Actually a lot of what's coming to mind I want to save for a fic I've been planning but haven't gotten too far into actually writing. Would you like to come up with some Dantanchel g!p stuff?_

**Well that certainly sounds fun as well. :D**

_So only Dani?_

**Yeah, I believe so. At least for now, anyway.**

_She does enjoy getting blow jobs. :D And let's make this only an alternate universe with the exact same storyline as our other fic, yeah?_

* * *

_The second Dani clocked off for her break, Rachel was in front of her, eyes dark and lips pursed, barely waiting to grab Dani's hand and pull her to the back, employee restroom. Pushing Dani inside, she looked both ways, and then closed and locked the door behind her. "I need you," she hissed, jumping up onto the sink counter, beckoning at Dani to come between her legs, moaning as Dani did so, kissing her, her hands pushing under Rachel's shirt and skirt. "God," she groaned as slick heat met her fingers even through Rachel's underwear, "Baby, you're so wet already."_

**"****Ooh, yes I knooow. Please, inside, noow!" Rachel squirmed under Dani's touch. The older girl loved to tease, more than Rachel. So instead of just pushing her underwear aside and slamming into Rachel like the brunette wanted, she ever so slowly starts to pull her panties down, stepping back to slide them down Rachel's legs. She does it painstakingly slow, and watching Dani try and leave the tiniest of marks on her legs was not helping matters. Rachel was almost sopping wet by the time Dani finished, and she wasn't planning on waiting any longer. So when Dani stood up, pressing herself close against Rachel, Rachel immediately pulls at the zipper for the skirt, sending it falling down to the floor. Her hand instantly goes for Dani's underwear, and she can already tell how hard Dani is. Her mouth salivates, a pavlovian response whenever she's touching her girlfriend's dick. But that would be for later. Right now, she needs the blonde inside her, and she's going to get just that.**

_"__Oh. Yes. Did I do this?" she asks breathily, managing to smile through her needy breathing as she pulls Dani out, circling and pumping Dani's dick, almost pulling her girlfriend closer with it. "You know you did," Dani smirks, sliding her hands down Rachel's body until she gets under her skirt again, flipping it up, "I hadn't even planned to jerk off today. Mmm… Fuck…" She growls as Rachel scoots forward as much as she can, practically keening as she makes the tip of Dani's shaft push against her slick lips and clit, Dani's teeth nipping at her neck as she reaches down to help line herself up, only to resist Rachel's efforts to slam her inside; instead, rocking on her toes so she only barely pushes in, far enough that she stretches Rachel, but nowhere near bottoming out, Dani groans, "FUCK you're so hot."_

**Rachel whines, trying to force her hips forward to push Dani farther inside her. Dani is thick, so thick, and stretches her in the best ways possible. She knows that even with how wet she is, Dani will always take a few extra seconds to make sure she's ready to take her. "Dani, Dani please, fuck me baby. I need you to fuck me. I want to feel you for the rest of the day, stretching me, until we get home and do it again." Rachel's words finally push Dani past teasing. Listening to the girl beg, well, Dani just can't help but fulfill her desires. Holding the back of Rachel's neck with one hand and her hip with the other, Dani slams her hips forward, pushing deeper and deeper inside Rachel. Rachel's walls grip her dick tight, but that doesn't stop her from pulling back and slamming in again.**

_Crying out, trying to smother the noises in the fabric of Dani's blouse, Rachel locks her legs around the blonde's waist, humping as best she can, needing more and more of Dani's cock in her. Hissing as she slams into what feels like the back of her pussy, Rachel grinds against Dani's body, aching so good at the fiery feeling of being filled and stretched. "Oh god," she whimpers, "So good. You're so good. You're - uuuuuuhhnnnn!" Having slammed back into her, Dani grins against Rachel's neck, once again marveling at how talented her girlfriend is at tightening and milking her with her walls, so tight even with the copious amounts of cum making it possible to enter her in the first place._

**Dani uses her grip on the back of Rachel's neck to pull her away and draw her into a kiss. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, pulling and pushing. It's dizzying for Rachel, because the pace of Dani's hips ramming into her and the way she's kissing her are so different in pace that Rachel can barely focus on one. It's amazing how easy it is for Dani to manipulate her body, that she knows exactly where to touch. So when Dani pushes a hand up her shirt, pulling and twisting her nipples, then using her other hand to do the same motions on her clit, Rachel is completely at the will of Dani's hands. **

_Her first orgasm crashes over her almost as soon as Dani's fingers touched her clit. Groaning, moaning into Dani's mouth, Rachel chokes, her hands tugging and pulling on Dani's hair and back as she continues her rough thrusts to prolong the aftershocks, not missing a beat. "Yeah," Dani grunts, "Cum for me, babe." "I am, I am, I am," Rachel continues babbling with each thrust, legs almost bowed around Dani's hips as she tries to open herself wider to better accept Dani's dick, mewling as she seems to get thicker, rubbing and touching all of her hot spots inside her pussy, "Oh, OH!"_

**Rachel closes her eyes and throws her head back, exposing the entire column of her throat to Dani. Dani pulls aside the collar of Rachel's shirt, knowing that if she wants to leave any mark, it needs to be hidden. (At least, for the rest of their shift.) Dani's mouth instantly seeks out Rachel's shoulder, biting and sucking in time with the thrusts of her hips. She barely soothes any mark she makes, instead moving on to another fresh patch of skin. Rachel's cries get higher and higher, and so does the volume, until Dani has to pull her mouth away from her neck to silence her. The way Rachel is flexing around her cock, let's her know that Rachel is about to cum, and hard.**

_(I want Santana, the moment they open the door to leave the bathroom, to push Dani back inside with her hand on her chest, saying, "My turn," while Rachel laughs and kisses Dani's cheek, thanking her and going back on shift. I'm also thinking she should swallow Dani's cum because it would drip out of her during work, and that's just not good.) Feeling smug at the fact she can always bring her girlfriend to multiple orgasms, Dani tweaks her clit again, this time stopping completely inside of her to get the full sensation of Rachel's climax and subsequent milking her with her walls she does. "That's a good girl," she murmurs, dragging the tip of her tongue along Rachel's skin before biting down again, "Fuck me with your pussy, baby." Squealing through her clenched jaw, trying her best to keep quiet, Rachel shudders, bucking against Dani to get the friction inside of her she needs._

**Rachel pants from the effort, focusing all her muscle strength into fucking herself with Dani's dick. Dani is kind enough to still rub her clit and her breasts, drawing out the pleasure from every movement Rachel makes. She's so sensitive, so when Dani whispers in her ear, "Come on Baby, cum," Rachel orgasms again, every limb locking up, her legs not allowing Dani to leave. **

_Already on the edge of cumming herself, Dani groans as she forces herself not to, remembering the last time she'd cum in Rachel, making her work the next hours paranoid that what she hadn't been able to get of it would trickle out of her underwear and down her legs while she was on the floor. Rachel had berated Dani later, even if she acknowledged it was halfway her own fault because she loves the feeling of Dani cumming in her, and they'd agreed after that that whenever they have sex at work again, Rachel would swallow it instead. Thinking of that, of the image of her cum about to slide down Rachel's throat, Dani groans, flexing her dick and making it pulse between the slowing contractions around it. "Babe," she grunts, raising her head so she can give her girlfriend sloppy, needy kisses, "Babe, I really need - I'm about to…!" Blinking, responding instinctually to Dani's lips and tongue, Rachel moans when her words filter through her afterglow. "Oh… Oh! Right. Mmm…" Her hips roll unconsciously, and Dani groans out a sharp, "Babe!" before pulling out as gingerly as she can, her hand automatically moving down to stroke herself, using Rachel's cum to help her hand move. Already missing the feeling of Dani's thickness inside of her, Rachel drops as fast as she can (making sure to kneel on Dani's discarded skirt, of course), licks her lips, opens her mouth, and almost cums again when Dani pushes her dick into it, reaching the entrance to her throat on her first push._

**Dani will never get over how amazing Rachel's lack of gag reflex is. She can feel her dick bending to go further down Rachel's throat, as if Rachel was swallowing her. Dani pushes her hips forward, fucking Rachel's face. Knowing the girl can take it, Dani wraps one hand in Rachel's hair, and supports herself by grabbing the counter. Rachel has one hand grasping Dani's thigh, and the other playing with soft skin of Dani's balls. Rachel loves the feeling of Dani hitting the back of her throat, and her chin when her balls slap on her chin.**

_Dani wishes she could prolong the feeling, really have the time to enjoy the skill and talent and AMAZINGNESS that was her girlfriend giving her a blow job. But she was already practically cumming at the point Rachel's mouth and throat rippled around her dick, that it only takes Rachel pulling back to inhale and pushing back in, sucking Dani back down her throat, bending her down again and stroking her balls while staring unerringly up at her, to get her shuddering and bucking even further into Rachel's throat, screaming silently as she bows over Rachel, her hand holding her hair yanking her so her mouth's flush against her body, and gives her all she's got, pulsing and throbbing and stretching Rachel's throat with each shot of cum splattering down, almost straight into Rachel's stomach as she swallows and sucks, moaning and nuzzling her face into Dani's groin. She cums and cums, bucking and almost losing her breath. It may seem immoral or degrading to some people, but Dani loves this, loves how it makes her feel when Rachel does this for her. They're so close, and this is trust, even with Rachel's lack of gag reflex, and it's more than just getting off. When she's done, Rachel pulls back as Dani's hand slackens, smiling and blushing a little as she gives the tip of her dick light, cleaning licks to get the last few drops._

**Dani giggles at Rachel's licks, shaking her dick on Rachel's tongue to make the girl scrunch her nose. Dani pulls Rachel up, giving her what she planned on being a quick kiss which of course turns into Dani's tongue in Rachel's mouth. She can taste herself on Rachel's tongue, and smiles at the groan from Rachel. But then she feels hands push against her chest. A soft whine, but she lets go of Rachel. She touches her forehead to Rachel, giving her an actual quick peck, and then gives Rachel a small nudge towards the door.**

_Reaching out to stroke her fingers down Dani's arm, briefly tangling her fingers with Dani's, Rachel grins and quickly slides her other hand behind Dani's head, pulling her into another deep kiss. "Thank you," she breathes, nuzzling Dani's nose with hers, "I'll be good until we're home. Mmm…" She flutters her eyelashes with a sultry smile on her face, "I can still feel you inside…" Growling, Dani playfully glares at her before it turns into a full-blown smile. "Cute. Now," she bends down, pulling her skirt off of the floor and stepping into it after pulling her underwear back on, nodding to let Rachel know she can open the bathroom door, "You better go if you don't want to be late." "Yes," Santana slips in the second the door's open enough to fit her, smirking at first Dani then Rachel, "It's my turn now." Rachel giggles, offering an impish, "Have fun~" before closing the door. Locking it, Santana turns around, giving her girlfriend a hungry look, "Well?"_

_Whenever Santana has sex at work, she goes straight for it. She's horny, she wants to get off, and she doesn't want to be teased. So as she slips into the bathroom, grinning at Rachel's last wink, she advances on Dani, barely waiting to see if her girlfriend is receptive before shoving her hand under her skirt and into her underwear, her other one sliding around Dani's waist, "Do you know how hot it is, knowing you were in here, balls deep in Rachel?" Automatically hardening, still sensitive, Dani grins as she wraps her arms around Santana, pushing her back until she hits the same counter she'd just been screwing Rachel on, "Did it make you wet?" Santana arches an eyebrow, lips turning up. "The fact I'm givin' you a hand job clue you in?" Her hand expertly strokes up and down, twisting around the head. "Uhm…" Santana murmurs, eyes darkening even further, "I bet you taste like Rachel." Knowing this didn't mean Santana wanted to blow her, as she had some hang ups about that, Dani instead kisses her, pushing her tongue into her mouth; she knows how much Santana gets aroused by knowing Dani'd been inside Rachel, and maybe there's still enough in her mouth that Santana gets a hint of it._

**It's faint, but the taste of Rachel lingers, and Santana wants every last bit. Her tongue swipes over every corner of Dani's mouth. Not wanting to waste time, since Dani had to get back soon, she doesn't waste time dropping her skirt or her underwear. Dani hikes her skirt up, and Santana pulls Dani free from her skirt, pleased to see that Dani is already completely hard from just her hand. Not caring about her thong, she simply pushes the material out of the way and draws Dani to her entrance. She's so wet already, that with one jolt of Dani's hips, she's inside Santana, letting her take a second to adjust.**

_Like Rachel, Santana always groans when Dani enters her because she's so thick. Moaning, her pussy walls immediately clenching down around Dani, Santana hisses and shoves herself down even harder, wanting to feel like she's helping Dani get as far into her she can. Their hips rock and slam and bang into each other, and Santana's hands rake through Dani's hair, succeeding in pulling it out of her ponytail. She loves how Dani hits her inside, how she can feel every bump and vein as it slides further into her, and then how her pelvis smashes against her clit. "FUCK," she cries, humping as hard as she can, "Dani, baby, so good. So good." Dani grins as she remembers Rachel having said similar things, and grinds against Santana to thank her, making quick work of unbuttoning Santana's blouse so she can get to her breasts, and thanks God that she had worn one that hooked in the front._

**The hook unlatches quickly, giving Dani easy access to Santana's chest. Dani loves Santana's breasts, so firm and sensitive, that with the right stimulation, can get the girl to come with no touching her pussy at all. One hand tugs harshly at Santana's right nipple, making the Latina keen, thankfully into Dani's mouth. There's no coordination to either of their thrusts, only pushing and desperation to get off. Santana's hands find their way under Dani's shirt, and Dani feels Santana's nails bite into her back.**

* * *

_...asks if Alexa's read After the New Year…_

**...says yes and says she wants more…**

_...asks what she wanted more of…_

**Santana fucking Rachel so hard she has trouble walking after.**

_That makes me want to imagine how she'll feel after Dani and Santana pound her one by one and both together, in all her holes and (let's pretend they both have g!p) completely filling her with their cum, over and over, so much that they have to strip their bed of ALL its sheets and dab at the mattress, too, and when Dani and Santana get so turned on watching their girl bending over to strip the sheets, dripping their cum, they do it all over again on the guest bed and futon, too._

**…****.FUCK. They always have to make sure they all have nothing planned for the next day, because Rachel is usually so exhausted and sore that it's cuddling day. They make her breakfast in bed, shower her with kisses and cuddles, and a few massages as well. Especially after the night where all three of them cum at the same time, Dantana inside Rachel still, and fall asleep inside her, on either side. Rachel basically couldn't leave the bed the next day, partially from exhaustion, partially because Dantana wouldn't let her.**

_And partly because she actually begged them to fuck her one last time when she woke up and they had all hardened back inside her, somehow not slipping out in the middle of the night (actually_, _they had, but both had halfway woken up at different times to push back into her and rewrap their arms around her), too turned on by the feeling of waking up still filled, and still wet with their cum and her own renewed arousal. That had knocked her out for another hour, whimpering when her girls had softly slipped out of her and returned with warmed washcloths and soothing lotions, where Dani cuddled and worshipped her and ran her a bath and gently bathed her while Santana was in the kitchen making all of her favorite breakfast foods for when she got out._

**Rachel is so sensitive by this point that even just thinking about sex again hurts, but in the way of amazing memories and so many orgasms she lost track. She's a baby monkey all day, constantly needing to be attached to either both or one of her girls. And then the night after, it's her turn to take over, so she has them lay down next to each other, and while she rides Santana, she blows Dani, and then vice versa.**

_I think it would take at least another day for her to fully feel up for being penetrated again, but she doesn't mind lazily licking them while they're cuddled on the couch, bringing them to soft, slow orgasms the night between._

**You're right. Though just imagine, all three cuddled on the couch, still naked of course, and Rachel just turning her head every so often to give small licks and kisses.**

_It would be so adorable. And they would do the same to her and each other, just basking in the feeling of being with each other. Snuggly little kitties. And when one of them has to get up to accept the takeout, she groans and throws on the nearest throw, making sure it's decent enough but easy to get off so she can jump back into the cuddle pile._

**And then when she finishes eating before them (she always does), she drops to her knees in front of them, wrapping a hand around both their cocks, and starts a slow, easy rhythm. (She would use her mouth, but let's be honest, it just wouldn't be fair for one to have her mouth and the other have her hand.)**

_Not fair at all, nope. It's an incentive for the other two to finish up, but sometimes Dani and Santana like to play a game to see how long they can pretend to ignore Rachel and slow down their eating, the first to orgasm or react too much having to be the one who gets up and make them all hot, alcoholic drinks while the other gets finished off by Rachel's mouth. Rachel enjoys it because it gives her a chance to learn and refine what each girl likes. Getting eaten out when the loser comes back early while she's still blowing the other one isn't too bad, either._

_Also, because I had misconstrued earlier, with Santana propped on one end of the couch, Dani on the other, with their legs tangled in the middle, they would take turns cuddling Rachel's lower body while she lay with her upper body propped on some pillows near where they entwined, lazily nibbling and kissing and sucking them, taking turns and not have to strain her neck to reach both of them. Because that's really the only way I can see that work, unless they're on a long, like propped up bed with Rachel in between them, at a lower level. Because Rachel wants to watch the movie, too. She just sometimes likes to do it with a dick in her mouth._

**(Sometimes. With how much of a horn dog Rachel is, it seems that if she had her way there would always somehow be a dick inside her.)**

**One of the nuances Rachel learns is how to wake them up in the morning. Neither of the two are morning people, so they take some coaxing to wake up. On mornings where they need to get up and greet the day, it's the ripping back of covers, kisses, and on the really bad mornings, pushing them out of the bed if necessary. But when they have a bit more time, Rachel loves to tease their morning wood, so they are both completely hard by the time they wake up. She always starts with Dani, because she doesn't take as long in the shower. So she'll run her hand over the girl's dick, being a bit more forceful than her other hand is with Santana, and then take her into her mouth and start working it in and out of her throat. Within minutes, Dani is hard, awake, and very aroused.**

_Dani'll laugh and sigh out a, "I love you," laying back and letting Rachel do as she pleases; except for the days Rachel wants more, and then she'll sit up and roll Rachel onto her back, knowing the sounds and motion of her fucking her will wake Santana up. On the days that doesn't happen, though, Dani will cum within minutes, unable to last long due to how much Rachel had done while she was sleeping. Swallowing, then patting Dani's thigh to help remind her to get up, Rachel always giggles and blushes when Dani, lifting off the bed, leans in to kiss her and wish Rachel a good rest of her breakfast before strolling to the bathroom, humming happily to herself. Dani loves those morning._

**Rachel then turns to Santana, knowing this is the hardest and longest (she gives herself an internal high five for the pun) part of the morning. Rachel gives Santana a few more strokes with her hand, getting her hard enough so it's easier to take her into her mouth. She varies her pace often, petting over all of Santana's sensitive areas. It's amazing how deep she can sleep, but Rachel has risen to the challenge and won every time.**

_(Congratulations. I laughed like a fool in the gym. Nice. I'm high fiving Rachel too.) Some mornings, if she's feeling particularly horny, she'll even stroke and suck Santana to just about where she wants her, then slipping her leg over her to wake her up in a much more close, intimate way. The first time she'd done it, she'd worried that she hadn't asked Santana if it was okay, but Santana, splayed under her and panting, staring up at her, had promised her that she could do that whenever she wanted. Waking up cumming inside Rachel's pussy, still hard enough to do it again properly, was something she'd only ever dreamed about. But this morning, Rachel only wants to continue her "breakfast", swirling her tongue up and down Santana's dick, recognizing the signs the girl's waking up and not wanting to be on the oral end of her jerking up in surprise. That hadn't ended well that one time, so now Rachel really only saves deep throating her when she's fully awake._

**(Now it was my turn to bust out laughing. Turns out Rachel can gag, but only when punched in the back of the throat with a dick.) With a few more licks to the tip, Rachel takes her mouth away, and starts back up with her hand. It only takes a few more seconds, and then Santana does indeed buck up into her hand, a loud moan escaping. "Rache, it's too early." Giving Santana a cheeky grin, Rachel replies, "It's not too early for a good breakfast." Santana gives her a mock glare, then a smirk. "I think we should both eat then. Swing around."**

_(Hah! Exactly. [And I must admit I snortled for five minutes as I read that. :D]) Rachel loves this. Santana's a consummate cunning linguist (because I can't remember how to spell the real word), and she in particular loves using her skills on Rachel whenever she can. Kissing the tip of Santana's dick, Rachel grins and swings her leg over, scooting up with the help of Santana wrapping her hands around her legs. Once in position, she thrills as Santana hums out, "A breakfast of champions." "Well, I AM a champion," Rachel agrees. "Of course, babe." And Santana's tongue suddenly swipes up her pussy, making her gasp, Santana's arms tightening around her hips to pull her closer; she bucks her dick up, making it brush along Rachel's parting mouth._

**(These two are such fucking dorks.) Rachel takes the hint, and takes Santana's dick into her mouth. There's nothing gentle about this, just efficiency. Every lick, every touch, is meant to draw as much pleasure as possible. Santana has her tongue deep inside Rachel, and Rachel has Santana as deep as she can go. Rachel flexes her throat around the dick, nosing Santana's balls while giving them a tug and playing with the skin around them.**

_(You know it.) Slurping down, to stimulate Rachel's clit with her tongue while continuing to keep her mouth over her pussy lips, Santana groans in the back of her throat as Rachel concentrates on the tip of her dick, sucking it in and out of her mouth, rolling around it with her tongue. It's her most sensitive area, and when Rachel's hand goes down to cradle and duplicate the motion with her balls, Santana intensifies her sucking and thrusting, moving a hand from Rachel's trembling thighs so she can rim the entrance to her pussy while she urgently laps, up and down and around her clit._

**It only takes a few more licks, a bit more sucking, and they're both cumming. They greedily drink each other's cum, swallowing every last drop. By the time they finish, Rachel is about to collapse on Santana. Just then Dani leaves the bathroom, only a towel in her hand to tousle dry her hair. Passing by the bed, she smacks Rachel on the ass, sending her flying headfirst into the mattress. Both girls let out a disgruntled, "Hey!", Santana from losing sight of Rachel above her and Rachel from being flung forward. Dani just replies with a sing song, "Rise and shine!" before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast.**

_Sighing, but then smirking, her eyes brightening, Santana slips off of the bed, yawning and stretching, cracking her back before helping Rachel off the bed, "You get in the shower, hun, and I'll go convince our songbird to apologize." "How are you going to do that?" Rachel replies, starting for the bathroom, "And don't take too long!" "Yeah, yeah," Santana grins at her, "I won't make us late, don't worry." Rachel squints at her, but then gives in, disappearing into the bathroom, calling out once more, "Don't be late!" "Nope," Santana laughs to herself, strolling into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Dani from behind, still naked and beginning to nibble on her neck, "Not gonna be late." "Hmm?" Dani smiles, shivering at the nuzzles but turns her head to help her out, anyway. Pressing herself flush against Dani's back and boxing her in with her hands on the counter on either side of her, Santana purrs into Dani's ear, nipping it, "Just gonna fuck your ass."_

* * *

_You don't have to continue that one if you don't want to. I left it purposefully open ended. Was actually thinking poor Dantana in the bathroom having been perpetually stuck in almost cumming. XD If you'd like, I can continue that now. :} So bathroom sex or the anal?_

**Whichever you want!**

_Well, I'll continue the bathroom sex, but I was figuring for the Dantana!g!p headcanon, they'd have bottles of lube in every room, and whenever anyone visits and realizes this (I'm envisioning Quinn and Kurt), they're just… I didn't need to know that. XD_

**That's where I thought it was going. XD Oh those poor people, or when family visits and they don't get all of them.**

_Seeing as no one knows Dani and Santana have dicks (except for Dani's parents who know she does, Santana's parents and Quinn know Santana does [and maybe Kurt if he caught sight of it when they were living together]). So it brings up awkward questions about strap-ons and anal sex anyway, but no one really wants to ask. Poor Quinn gets almost play-by-plays when she spends a weekend there, and when she first realized Dani had one too, her eyes squinted, her mouth opened, and she turned her head to stare at Rachel, her question of, 'B-both…? Same time…?' clear enough on her face that Rachel blushes, coughs, shifts in her chair, and nods quickly, stiffly, immediately changing the subject (except when she's drunk, she can't stop babbling about how GOOD her girls are at filling her, and she just can't get ENOUGH… And Quinn, you should just SEE them! ...Except you can't because they belong in me. To me. To me and in me. *she giggles furiously*)_

**At the time Quinn laughed and tried to poke for more details, which Rachel happily tells, but in the morning she will never ever be able to forget the story of Rachel being tied up, fucked in every hole, and basically taken advantage of in every way.**

_Especially since she had also needled out the lengths and widths of the two girls too, so the knowledge that Rachel, little Rachel, routinely has them in her throat and both in her pussy at the same time and other such things… She can't help it, but she has to respect the girl for it somehow… And not get caught glancing at Dani's crotch, either._

**Until one night, they're all drunk again, Quinn starts questioning again, until Dani gets bored with it and just drops her pants and underwear.**

_Sensing that Quinn's about to ask Dani to get hard so she can REALLY make sure she's as big as Rachel said, measuring tape included, Rachel pushes her glass back into her hand and asks her to refill it for her, in the kitchen. Doing so, drunk enough to follow the order without questioning it, as soon as Quinn's out of the room, while Santana watches on, smirking behind her drink, Dani shrugs and says why not? It's not cheating. It's for SCIENCE. And Rachel, though obviously reluctant, can't help thinking about how much bragging rights this will get her. So, finally, she says just as Quinn comes back into the room, the bottle of vodka with her, that it's fine ONLY if Rachel's the one who gets her hard, and only if Santana agrees, too. Santana salutes with her drink, enjoying this way too much. She knows how harmless Quinn is, and 'sides, she'd get bragging rights from this, too._

**So after Quinn has settled back into her seat, and Rachel had gulped back another shot, the brunette is on her knees in front of Dani's, stroking her hand over Dani's dick to get her going. Once close, Rachel decides that she doesn't really feel like just a hand job, so she takes Dani into her mouth and starts sucking hard. It's not the usual start Dani gets, but damn, right now, she couldn't care less. Besides, the goal is to get her as hard as possible as fast as possible right?**

_(I just had the thought that if Brittany was there, she'd be kneeling next to them, staring and gawking and praising Rachel for how deep Dani's in her throat, as she can actually see the bulge of her rasping up and down.) "Whoah." Sitting forward, trying to see over Rachel's head, Quinn doesn't dare meet anyone's eyes. This is way too strange and oddly arousing. Bad Quinn, she thinks drunkenly to herself. Suddenly, Santana slides into the seat next to her. "Relax, Little Miss Born Again Virgin," she teases, smirking, "You look like you're gonna pop your own hymen." "Shut up, S," Quinn mutters, but still can't look away from the bobbing motion of Rachel's head and the slurping noises filtering through her alcohol-muzzed ears, "She's… She's really got it all the way in there, doesn't she?" "Mmhmm. Rache's the diva of deep throating." Shifting in her seat, Santana hums, "Mmm… I don't think she's gonna stop. Ey! Rache! Stop or songbird's gonna blow!" "Then she can just do this again," Dani moans lowly, looking like she's barely stopping herself from thrusting in and out of Rachel's mouth, her hands curling in Rachel's hair; Rachel's throat tightens around her at the thought, and she almost cums. "Dani~" Santana sing-songs, with a hint of seriousness in her voice, "Do you really think Rache's gonna be happy with you in the morning when she remembers this?"_

**The instant Dani hears that, Dani has her hands on either side of Rachel's head, and gingerly removes her dick from Rachel's mouth. Rachel whines, and as much as Dani wants to stick her cock back in, she fears sober Rachel's wrath too much.**

_"__Sorry baby," she apologizes, helping to pull Rachel up and give her a soft kiss, "We'll have time for this later." Muttering, "Not fair," and pouting, Rachel does manage to stroke Dani's dick one more time, swiping up a drop of her pre-cum; sucking it off of her finger, she winks at Dani, and then twirls away, "Ta-dah!"_

**"****Damn," Quinn can't help but stare in appreciation. She has no real desire to move from her chair, except maybe for scientific purposes to see how it compares to her hand, but she can definitely appreciate everything going on. And now she was even more respect for Rachel, but Dantana. The fact that they can even get those inside Rachel's tiny little body… Well damn it's no wonder Rachel had to cancel lunch last week.**

_Staring for at least a minute, Quinn blinks, and nods. "Okay! I approve." Nodding herself, Dani's just about to try and tuck herself back into her pants when Rachel, having been glancing back and forth between her girlfriend and Quinn, and Santana also, pipes up, smirking, "Wait! You wanna see her and Santana side-by-side?" Santana choked on her drink. "(A nickname in all caps Santana can have for Rachel that you can pick, like songbird for Dani)?"_

**(In every fic I've read, Rachel is the songbird, so something new… Oh! Though, I don't think Santana would use the pet name right there. To me, it doesn't really fit.) "Rache?!" She has the pouty lip, and Santana knows that "little lark" (yay? nay?) has won, but she's not going to let her know that. "I don't think Quinn wants to see that." "Yes I do!" "Shut up, Quinn!" "C'mon, monkey - " "Monkey?" "Shut up, Quinn!"**

_(*grins broadly* I like monkey a lot, but not really little lark. Hmm… Can't think of any right now, so I'll continue on with the story. :D) Dani smirks widely. "C'mon, babe. Hasn't she already seen it anyway? I know you slept together - " "Twice," Quinn mutters, then smiles innocently. " - and if I did it, why don't you want to do it?" Her eyes drift down, "You're already at half-mast, anyway." Having walked over at Quinn's, "Twice," Rachel leans in, nuzzling Santana's cheek. "Please?" she murmurs, stroking Santana's arm, "Help me show Quinn what she's missing?" Even though she and Quinn have long passed their antagonistic state of their friendship, she can't help wanting to screw it in just how amazing her two girlfriends are._

**(Santana just really likes to climb on top. :D) Santana knows it's done once Rachel says please. It sounds way too much like the please Rachel would give in the bedroom, begging for her and Dani to stop teasing and make her cum. So she sighs, rolls her eyes, then lifts her dress over her head so she's standing only in her bra, because Rachel has started pulling down her underwear already. She groans when she's free, because Dani was right, she was already at half mast, and things were starting to get a little uncomfortable in there.**

_Mouth open, staring, her glass of alcohol caught halfway to her mouth, Quinn swallows and sets it down to rest on her thigh. "That was fast." "Nope, not done yet," Dani grins, coming up behind Santana to help stroke her dick to full length with her hand, Rachel joining in with hers as well, "Have to make it worth it."_

**With both girls working on her cock, Santana is fully hard within seconds. Considering she always seems to be a little bit turned on because of Daniberry, it's not too far a leap. Though when the hands stop she's not as happy. Then Dani is next to her, and Rachel is showing them off Vanna White style. Which of course means light touches all over them. "Damn," Quinn says, knocking back the rest of her drink.**

_When she puts the glass back down, Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head, reacting to the alcohol and the sight before her, "Okay! You can go…" She flutters her hand in the air, "Put those things away now. And, uhm, if you want to take time to do that, Rachel and I can…" She looks at Rachel, smirking and pulling her onto the couch with her, twining their arms together, "Talk."_

**Santana and Dani share a look, wondering if it was alright to leave Rachel alone with Quinn right now… But what could happen? And honestly, they really needed to get rid of their erections, because they were both way too stiff to go back into their underwear. So they both walked out, heading towards the bathroom to relieve themselves. The second Quinn thinks they are out of earshot, she turns to Rachel, "HOW?"**

_(I'm still laughing at the Vanna White comment, you know. :D)Rachel blinks. "How?" Quinn pauses, trying to figure out exactly how direct she wants to be. But since she's drunk, she ultimately goes for it. "How do they FIT in you? How do you TAKE them?" Rachel laughs, but holds one finger up, waiting until she's poured them both another drink to answer. "Quinn," she giggles, "We do stretch. And they take their time. But it does hurt sometimes." Her eyes darken, "But that can be pleasurable, too." "Don't talk to me about stretching. I've had a baby." Quinn holds her hand up, "Still doesn't explain how you can take BOTH…" She glances down at Rachel's crotch, "There?"_

* * *

_Threads we currently have open: 1) what happens after Rachel tells Dantana she's attracted to them; 2) the time between marriage counseling and starting to hang out again; 3) Rachel having just been attached to the bed and the leash around her neck as Santana and Rachel prepare to DP her; 4) AU g!p!Dani and Santana bathroom sexing; 3) AU possible g!p!Santana anal fucking g!p!Dani; 6) and our latest scene with Quinn having just seen both Santana and Dani's dicks AU. We are a mess of threads._

**And a majority of them involve smut at this time. We're a mess in other ways too.**

_You grody. ;p Okay, I DO want to finish at least the Dantana in the bathroom smut, as that will stop that from bothering me, so, like we were supposed to last night (XD), it okay if I continue that now?_

**Continue. :D**

* * *

_"__I fucking love your cock," Santana hisses, pushing up and down and gyrating her hips, moaning and grunting and shaking with each touch to her breasts, her pussy starting to clench and flutter as Dani bites and laves first one nipple then another. She's close, almost succumbing to the energy building between them, pushing into her and sucking Dani in, but she just needs that one last push… And gets it as Dani bites down just above Santana's heart, her palm pushing against her clit between them at the exact same time her dick hit and slid along her g-spot to slam into the farthest part of Santana she could._

**Santana cums, hips bucking into Dani and leaving deep scratches on her back. Dani keeps moving, drawing the orgasm out. Santana's walls clutch at Dani's dick, begging for a little more time. Only a little bit longer though, and then she's gasping into Dani's mouth, happily satisfied and content. Dani however is still hard, and wants relief. Santana isn't entirely comfortable with blow jobs just yet, but she is more than happy to jack Dani off.**

_Pulling out, sighing as the heat of Santana's pussy leaves her (the thong snapping back into place), the second time feeling something like that in less than an hour, Dani gently kisses Santana's sweaty forehead. Mumbling, letting out a deep sigh, Santana settles her weight back onto her feet. "I needed that," she grins, then gestures at Dani's still turgid erection, wet and shiny from her cum, "How close are you?" Shrugging, Dani smiles. "I can do it myself if you like." "Nu-uh," Santana pushes her hair behind her shoulder, walking forward to turn Dani around so she can lean back against the sink, and immediately going down to cup Dani's balls, she grins as Dani's cock throbs against her wrist, "You've totally earned my patented Lopez Happy."_

**Dani snickers at the name, but it stops with a moan after Santana squeezes her balls. Dani gives Santana a contrite smile, and Santana rewarded her with wrapping her other hand around her dick. Smooth motions up and down, following the lines of the veins.**

_Swiping at the tip with her thumb before moving back down, circling her head and using her own leftover cum as lube, Dani's when it dribbles down, Santana watches Dani's reactions with smoky eyes, smirking knowingly when Dani's hips jump forward, the older girl trying to fuck herself in and out of her hands. Groaning as Santana gives in and drools onto the top of her dick, Dani groans again when she goes back down to lightly massage her balls. "C'mon babe," Santana purrs. Laughing through her nose, Dani lolls her head back, hands curling on her stomach, "Feels too good to."_

**"****Good to what?" Dani panted, unable to think properly, "Hold back." Santana laughed again, "Is that what you're saying? That it feels too good to hold back?" Twisting at the tip, Santana quickened her pace, sliding easily over her cock with the help of the pre cum. Her goal was to finish Dani off as quickly as possible, and with the sounds coming out of Dani's throat, it wouldn't take too much longer.**

_Tracing up and down Dani's veins, making sure to concentrate on the ones near the tip, with one more twist and massage of her balls, dick throbbing and pulsing, Dani gave a grunt, gasp, and it was just enough warning for Santana to grab a handful of toilet paper. Continuing to jack her off, pumping up and down as she splattered into the waiting paper, Santana hummed, biting her lower lip as she shifted, unable not to think about how thick and strong she was in her hand as she shot off and how they had always felt inside her instead._

**Throwing away the toilet paper once Dani had finished. "I can't wait until we get home and I can get your dick back inside me baby." Santana whispers in Dani's ear, "I can't wait until tonight." Giving Dani a quick nip behind her ear, Santana left the bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips. Dani watched, tucking herself back into her underwear and fixing her skirt. She couldn't wait until the end of their shift either.**

_But for now… She quickly turns around to make sure as best as she can that there's no blood seeping into her blouse on her back from Santana's fingernails, and, satisfied, heads to her employee locker where her perfume and lunch is stashed… She needs to get her energy back and tell her already high libido she doesn't need to be hard for the rest of the day. She'll get her girls soon enough._

_I just love how we were strictly sex, then Dani g!p sex, and then Dantana g!p sex. Like a building block of bodily fluids. XD_

**Building block of bodily fluids. XD**

_Well, yeah! *grins* I thought that was pretty witty, if you must know._

**Very very witty.**


End file.
